


Destiny's Edge Reborn

by JetPk



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Filler Chapters, Fluff, Gore, Humor, Other, Romance, Story Arcs, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetPk/pseuds/JetPk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a young assassin under the employ of the Seraph and Queen Jennah herself. Tasked with stopping the dragons from enslaving Tyria, he will have to assemble a team of heroes while also braving the many dangers the continent has to offer. I own only my OCs. The references I use and the game itself go to their respective owners. Half/AU Story. </p><p>On a hiatus until further notice, (since real life things are in the way atm but haven't quit on this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Guild Wars 2 Destiny's Edge Reborn

 

_ Prologue _

_Four figures hovered over an asura clutching a corpse. All of them aside from the tiny creature who was sniffling and sobbing had grim looks plastered on their faces._

_"M-m-master I-I-I'm so sorry, so sorry! If only I would have gotten to you sooner!" The asura said in a pained whisper as more tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes._

_A norn woman took a step foward and knelt beside her. "Zojja....... I'm sorry...... I thought we would have been able to pull it off......I... I'm just... I'm sorry. He was a good man."The norn was about to reach out and touch her shoulder but she smacked the hand away clearly not wanting the kind gesture._

_Zojja looked up from the corpse to the norn with teary eyed anger. "D-Don't you touch me! This is all your fault!" She seethed. "I told you we should have retreated! Did all that stupid norn glory go to your head!? Tell me Eir why? Why!?" She raved at the red head._

_Eir went wide eyed at the outburst and turned her head away. She didn't have anything to justify her miscalculation. A human male walked up from behind her. He was in a full set of Protector Armor._

_He sighed. "Zojja, don't be too hard on her. She did what she thought was best." He said trying to sound as sincere as possible. This obviously didn't work as her face turned into a feral scowl when she directed her attention towards him._

_"SHUT UP LOGAN! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PATRONIZE ME! THIS IS ABOUT AS MUCH OF YOUR FAULT AS IT IS HERS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE!? WE NEEDED YOU AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT US! I SUPPOSE THE CAT'S GOING TO HAVE YOUR TONGUE TOO!?" She bellowed with rage._

_It was Logan's turn to be angry. "You wouldn't have understood! Placing the blame on everyone is not going to bring him back! It isn't Eir's fault, it's not my fault, it isn't anyones fault. Snaff was my friend as well and if you think I'm not in the least bit affected by his death well YOU'RE WRONG! You have no idea the amount of anger I have in me right now. I want to find that bastard dragon and kill it for what it's done! " Logan said gritting his teeth and starting to visibly shake from anger._

_"Save it Thackeray. Your honeyed words aren't going to fool anyone anymore." A deep voice spoke up. It belonged to a charr. "Your idiotic desire to protect your weak queen may have gotten us all killed. Even though casualties are at a minimum the fact still remains that you put all of us in jeopardy!" The black armored charr snapped._

_Logan took a threatning step foward. Both of them were inches away from each other's faces. "Listen Rytlock.... if you want to hate me, curse my name and blame me for his death then fine but don't you ever, ever insult Queen Jennah in my presence again. If she didn't summon me to Ebonhawke Keep when she did then her forces would have been overwhelmed by the dragonspawn and she may have very well been killed. You have no idea what kind of repercussions that would have had for the empire if she were to have died during that entire fiasco."_

_Rytlock snorted at this. "As to be expected from a typical human. All your people care about are their own selfish interests. Tell me something Logan? Did you go there out of concern for her safety and the safety of her soldiers or did you go because of your foolish infatuation with her? Which is it?" the tribune said in a cool tone. Everyone got uneasy as they began to see the tension growing between the two of them. Logan rested a hand on the hilt of his sword._

_The charr noticed this and smirked "Honestly, it galls me on why a queen as pathetic as herself is chosen to lead an entire nation if she can't even defend herself against a few measly pests." He said mockingly and obviously attempting to bait the man in front of him. Rytlock's trap worked as Logan's face contorted into fury as he unsheathed his sword and shield and launched himself at his friend. Rytlock drew Sohothin and parried the blade. Everyone else looked worriedly at the two as they locked swords._

_"TO HELL WITH YOU BRIMSTONE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE SACRIFICES SHE'S HAD TO MAKE TO PROTECT OUR COUNTRY! SHE'S DONE MORE FOR OUR PEOPLE THAN YOU'LL EVER FATHOM SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE LIGHT OF WHAT SHE DOES; YOU CONCEITED BASTARD!" Logan thundered. With a grunt Rytlock pushed into him causing him to lean back. With strong force the charr threw him back causing him to be taken off his feet. Logan quickly regained his balance and skidded to a halt._

_"You fool! You don't get it do you!?" Rytlock said with his tone starting to grow harsher. "What do you think would have happened if the dragon had killed all of us! huh!?" At this point Rytlock was practically roaring at him. "Your precious Divinity's Reach would have been it's next target and they would have been powerless to stop it!"_

_Logan's eyebrows raised a bit before his eyes settled on the ground. He didn't have anything to counter that blow. Rytlock wasn't finished yet._

_"You were our leader! How could you think of leaving us in a dire situation like that? Are we not your friends? Are we not your comrades!?" Rytlock said in a less harsher tone._

_"That isn't true and you know it!" Logan defended._

_"SPARE ME YOUR LIES! YOU SPAT ON MY TRUST, SNAFF'S TRUST AND EVERYONE ELSE'S TRUST! If anything, it may as well have been you who killed him yourself!" Rytlock said wickedly._

_"Rytlock! That's going way too far!" The Norn ranger said from behind them. A speeding figure rushed past her causing her to jump back startled._

_"BRIMSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Logan screeched with killing intent spread nastily across his face._

_Rytlock pushed his way past the red head and charged as well. "THACKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAY!"_

_"Both of you stop this right now!" Eir pleaded in vain. Before the two could meet each other a smokescreen exploded in front of them, stopping the two from any further action. "That's enough...." A sylvian voice spoke with authority. The 5th member of the group walked up to the rest of them deciding that she had seen and heard enough. Caithe aside from Eir was the only level headed one of the team. She looked between the two men in front of her. Both of them were panting hard with murderous anger still on their faces. A storm began to set in as lightning kept streaking through the sky._

_Caithe sighed then spoke. "All of you are too emotional right now. Do you think this is what Snaff would have wanted? For all of us to be at odds with one another?"_

_"It's impossible to know what he wants since he's dead because of this damn traitor!" Rytlock spat._

_"He would have wanted us Rytlock.............to keep forging ahead instead of pointing fingers and placing blame." Caithe interjected before another brawl could insue because of the charr's statement. "Guys we're a team. We can still find this dragon and make things right. It doesn't have to end this way." The Sylvari Thief said trying to console everyone._

_"Well, we're not a team anymore. I refuse to partner with a dumb, love struck imbecile who would abandon his companions on a moments notice." The Charr Tribune stated fiercly._

_"And I refuse to be on a team with a self righteous ass who can't see the greater scope of things." Logan stated coldly._

_The thief simply shook her head at this and turned to Eir and Zojja in hopes that they'd help her sway the boys. She let the idea die off. Eir had one of her arms behind her as she stared up into the sky lost in thought and giving silent prayers to the fallen. Zojja hadn't said a word since Logan's and Rytlock's scuffle. She sat there still clutching Snaff's motionless body._

_It began to rain hard as everyone stood there in a soothing silence. It was pleasant given the fact that lightning was streaking around them. "Yay team........" Caithe muttered. Her face including everyone else's was shadowed as they soaked in the rain. Destiny's Edge was no more._

_As time went by warm friendships grew cold and long forgotten hatred took precedence over anything else. Dark forces began to move about, thirsting and plotting. If allowed, these said forces could threaten the security and peace of an already turbulent continent. Troubling times called for even more desperate measures and luckily for Tyria, it would have it's deliverance._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Timeskip to 10 years later _

_"Logan you know any other time I'd trust in your judgement but I really don't think this will work out. There won't be anyone else like the original Destiny's Edge." Queen Jennah said bluntly. Jennah was a woman in her mid 30s. She was a long haired brunette with brown eyes. She could always be seen wearing a yellow dress of extravagant design. She sat across from the Seraph Commander with an uneasy gaze set on him._

_He looked up from the map he was studying; a determined expression on his face. " I understand your doubts my queen but I have utter faith in the two people I'm choosing for this assignment."_

_The queen still didn't look convinced. "You said that you've known this thief for quite some time? You're positive that you can vouch for his capabilities?"_

_Logan nodded. "If anyone can get a group capable of taking down Kralkatorrik then it's him. He may not seem like much but he can be charismatic, diplomatic and damn scary and powerful when he wants to be." The commander said assuredly._

_"I hope you're right Logan. If Kralkatorrik is allowed to gain more power then we will really have our hands full. There's also the threat of other dragons waking up as well." Queen Jennah stated solemnly._

_"Yes.... there's the possibility of that too."  He said grimly. "I do have some good news though. I managed to get a hold of Kasmeer. She'd be more than happy to join the cause."_

_Queen Jennah raised any eyebrow. "Really?"_

_"Yes. Her and Starkk are childhood friends and I could think of no one better to back him." Logan said smiling. The queen smiled as well, obviously satisfied with this new tidbit of information. "Lady Meade's record is impressive. She saved the Shadow of Intent from the Zoram Strand Pirates during that awful ambush in the Nibean Straits."_

_The commander shook his head. "Couldn't imagine what we would have done if those supplies wouldn't have made it back to the empire if she wasn't there at the time. Anyway, I can assure you that these two won't disappoint. I know they have what it takes to get a group that will put the original to shame. No doubt in my mind."_

_Queen Jennah got up. "Well Logan I will trust in your judgement. You have my absolute support and faith in this new group. I'm hoping they can do and accomplish where other's have failed. May Dwayna guide them both." With that they both walked towards the balcony and gazed at the horizon. There was new found hope in this plan against the dragons and other forces threatning Tyria's peace. Would they pull it off? Only time would tell as their adventure unfolds._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it for the prologue. Just a few things I want to clear up before I get any further. First of all, anyone expecting a Kasmeer x Marjory lesbomancy look elsewhere. These two will be best friends only in this fanfic. I already have most of the pairings decided for this story. My main toon on the game will be the protagonist for this story. I will probably add some of my other toons as well as some of my friend's toons in this story. This is a new reformed Destiny's Edge group so the old will not be in this group. Expect other heroes that you have grown to know and love to be in this new group. That's all and hope you've enjoyed the prologue. Stay tuned for chapter 1.
> 
>  
> 
> Jet~


	2. Shifting Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce our two main heroes of the story. Unknown to them, sinister forces are already on the move. Without further a do, the tale of the new Destiny's Edge begins.

                                                                                **Chapter 1: Shifting Winds**

 

 

                Divinity’s Reach; a flourishing metropolis filled with endless opportunity. The streets were flooded with people trying to reach their destinations, whether they were on their way to hear the latest gossip in taverns or tales of glory. Others could be seen lined up among the various shops and browsing the various wares that the merchants had set out. Among the more important areas of the city the Seraph Guard could be seen either patrolling or posted up at key points. Law and order were strictly maintained. Crime wasn’t tolerated with the perpetrators being dealt with swiftly and severely depending on the magnitude of the infraction. At the heart of the city lies the Royal Palace which is home to none other than Queen Jennah herself. Protected by her royal guard and the Seraph Commander Logan Thackeray, the palace was strictly forbidden to the public and only those with important business were allowed audience with the Queen or other officials. The city as a whole was a place of peace.

 

 

Over on a bench a young woman who looked to be in her early 20‘s could be seen with a bored expression on her face and fiddling with an exotic staff that crackled and glowed with purple arcane energy. For the random passerby she looked out of place. She had straight blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. Ice blue eyes scanned the area in hopes of finding something to alleviate her less than desirable predicament. A small current of wind blew her odd cream colored dress as she got up. To most men, she would be considered stunningly beautiful.

 

Kasmeer sighed as she gently placed **Mirage** on her back. “ That doofus, I knew he’d be late.” She said in annoyance as she rubbed her temples. “You tell him to meet you somewhere at a specific time and he either shows up 10 hours later or not at all....” Now that she thought about it, she didn’t know why she tolerated her best friend’s antics up until this point. It had been going on since they were kids so she guessed she was use to it by now or so she thought but it never made it any less annoying each time he did it. As she lost herself in her rantings an elderly merchant seemed to notice her behavior and walked up. “Um miss? Is there something I can help you with?” He asked gently.

 

The Mesmer blinked at him “Oh, haha, sorry mister I was just lost in thought but no, I’m okay...... wellllll there’s something I’d like to ask?” She said sweetly.

 

He was a little surprised at how polite she was and smiled at her with an equally warm grin of his own. “ Well, what would you like to know? I’d be more than happy to help?”

 

“Where’s the nearest tavern? I’m looking for my bonehead friend and I think I may be able to find him there.” She said.

 

He put a hand on his bearded chin for a few seconds before gesturing down the street. “If you follow the path over yonder and make a right it should take you to Yulgar Inn. That’s the nearest one I can think of.“ He said thoughtfully. His face grew serious as he walked over and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. “Be careful milady. The Seraph have been getting increasing reports of brigands hanging around the inn but they haven’t been able to catch them or spare any more patrols due to the war. So far they haven’t been violent but those aren’t the kind of people a young lady such as yourself should be around. Uh are you okay?” He said noticing her trembling slightly.

 

Kasmeer’s fake grin was doing poor work to hide her obvious fear. “B-b-b-brigands hic!?” She said hiccuping in a quivering voice. “N-not to worry, I c-c-can look after myself n-n-no problem, hic!” She said thrusting a shaky fist in the air. “ No sir! N-n-n-not me! S-p-p-Spunk is my middle name!” People passing by could hear chattering.

 

“ _Well you should probably stop shaking like the red leaves on an orchid tree.”_ He said to himself with sweat drops on the side of his head. He shook his head. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful. You wouldn’t want an old man to be due for an early grave worrying about you would ya?” He said smiling fatherly at her.

 

She nodded. “I promise.” She said seeming to find her voice again. “After all I do have a few tricks up my sleeve if those creeps should try something.” She said assuredly.

 

The merchant closed his eyes and walked the opposite way waving her goodbye. She waved back. The smile that was on her face vanished as quick as it had come and was replaced by fake crying. “Nooooooooooooo! I don’t want to fight smelly bandits. Icky, nasty....sweaty.” Her hands were clasped together as if praying to a god. “Starkk you big lumax! Always having to make trouble for me!”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

            Yulgar Inn was noisy as usual. Laughter and the sound of cups slamming against tables could be heard. People were either playing cards or conducting business of some sort. Over on the right side of the tavern a group of bandits could be seen huddled together talking quietly among themselves. They mainly kept to their own and no one dared or cared enough to bother them. Occasionally one of the servers would come and see if they needed anything but that was it.

 

“You know your Mesmer friend is going to be pretty pissed at you for ditching her to come here. Not to mention what Thackeray is going to have to say about it?” The bartender said as he wiped down another glass and stared at the light-skinned man in front of him.

 

He waved him off. “Well, if you would have heard what old man Logan needed me to do then you would be doing the same thing Sig.”

  
Sig laughed. “How does a guy like you become an assassin and work directly under the Seraph and the Queen? I’m surprised they haven’t kicked your ass to the curb yet.

 

Starrk smirked. “Meh, this crap about fighting dragons and what not is way too troublesome. I like it simple. If it’s the occasional knucklehead or Skritt then I can deal. Not some huge city destroying monsters.” He said lazily as he took another sip from his iced cherry ale. Starrk had short dreads that reached down to the side of his cheeks. Even though he was inebriated people could tell that those purple eyes had been hardened by battle. He wore a full set of **Inquest Armor.** It was black in color with yellow and black **Sneak-Thief** spaulders on the side. His dark ninja like mask was pulled back and hanged limply down his neck. His Orichalcum Mail that was fastened around his chest had a large black scarf that trailed down to the floor. On his feet were greaves that looked impenetrable to anything but the strongest weapons. On his back in a sheathe was what looked to be a black katana with yellowish energy surrounding it which seemed to be asuran in design. Clipped to his waists, were twin pistols that were his pride and joy;  **Azuza** and **Raspira**. Around certain parts of Tyria and the empire he is known as **Vanishing Mist Silvers,** ( _Silvers being his last name)_ **.**

 

“Hate to spoil your fun but look who showed up.” Sig said motioning towards the entrance with a comical expression. Starkk turned around and paled. There in the doorway fidgeting and slowly walking in was a very timid looking Kasmeer with small red roses on her cheeks. Most of the men noticed and immediately stopped what they were doing to admire her beauty.

 

She was oblivious to it and scanned the bar until she found her friend with his head down and his hood over his head. Her cheeks puffed out. “Starkk! There you are! You’re in a lot of trouble mister!” She said as she stomped over.

 

“ _I am silent, like a wallflower while slowly fading into the shadows.”_ He muttered to himself.

 

“Wait.....was that a haiku?” Sig said deadpanning.

 

As Kasmeer approached a group of bandits surrounded her. They all had lewd smirks on their faces.

 

She smiled uneasily. “Excuse me.” She said politely as she tried to move around them but one of them barred her way.

 

“What’s the rush gorgeous? Maybe me and the guys can help you with whatever you’re looking for?” The bandit’s friends began to snigger.

 

Keeping calm despite her fear she closed her eyes. “I appreciate that but I’ll be fine so I implore you, could you please move aside?”

 

The bandit then grabbed her hand and brought her roughly towards his face. His breath smelled foul. His teeth were yellow with an assortment of holes in them. He had a face only a mother could love. “Sorry but I’ll have to insist.” He said licking his horribly cracked lips.

 

“Let go of me!” She said with her lip slanted upward in disgust as she tried to pry her hand out of his iron grip. “I’m warning you, you’ll be sorry if you don’t.” This triggered a choir of laughter from the bandits including the one who had her captive.

 

Over at the bar both Sig and Starkk had steel like expressions on their faces. “Sig here’s the gold for the drink plus interest.” He said dropping the hefty bag of gold on the counter top.

 

“Just don’t make it too messy Silvers. I don’t want to be out of business for a month due to repairs.” He stated simply

 

“Aw come on baby? Don’t be like that, we’re just tal..” Before he could finish a black elegant throwing knife embedded itself in his hand. He grabbed his own hand and fell to the floor grunting and screaming in pain. “Agggggh!!! FUCK! Who in the hell!?” He said through blood shot eyes. The bandits turned their attention towards a man with dreads walking towards them with a small grin on his face and tossing a throwing knife up and down. The men quickly surrounded him.

 

“Who the hell are you!?” One of them snarled.

 

“It’s not important.” Starkk stated calmly. “ I believe the lady said to let her go but if you insist, I’ll be more than happy to accommodate you boys.”

 

Kasmeer quickly ran over to his side. “You’re going to get it, you know that right?” She said with an overly kind tone that made his hair stand on end.

 

“Uh.....maybe?” He said laughing uneasily. He focused his attention back on the bandits.

 

“Sorry asshole, we don’t swing that way. So why don’t you butt out before you get hurt.” Another bandit threatened menacingly.

 

Starkk chuckled. “Neither do I you tool bag but ya see, if you’re not willing to help me out here then that’s going to be a problem and it would make this beat down you’re going to get horribly one sided.”

 

One of the bandits then lunged at him. “WHAT WAS THAT! YOU LITTLE PUNK!?” He said swinging his sword with full force.

 

“Kasmeer stand aside.” She complied as the assassin ducked under the blade and dropped to his hands. Using them as momentum he twirled his body and kicked the bandit’s legs from under him with such speed that the impact from hitting his head rendered him unconscious instantly. He flipped himself back onto his feet and got himself ready for more of them.

 

“You arrogant bastard! Are you looking down on us!? Draw your weapon!” Another one piped up.

 

“Nah, I only need these to handle you guys.” He said making waving motions with his armored hands. Four of them came at him this time. Focusing on the nearest one he grabbed the bandit’s arm that was aiming for his heart and spun on his heel while connecting a vicious elbow to the face causing him to become disoriented. He then shifted behind him; still having a firm grip on his arm and slung him over his shoulder, slamming him roughly into the ground and causing the floor to break slightly. The next bandit was more prepared. He took his time sizing the Seraph Assassin up until he saw what he believed was an opening. He tried to slash him a few times only for him to dodge each one. Starkk threw two jabs that connected to the unfortunate brigand’s face then arching his arms back, he sent a double palm strike to his chest; sending him back into a couple of bandits with inhuman strength and crashing into a wall.

 

A bandit with a two-handed hammer and another with a spear came charging towards him at an impressive pace. The one with the hammer made a downwards smash only for the dread head to flip side ways. The hammer was stuck in the floor; making it difficult for the thug to uproot it. The other bandit made sweeping strikes towards him. One actually connected but there wasn’t enough force to penetrate the hard metal that made up his armor. Baiting the bandit to chase him, Starkk made his way back to the other one struggling to get his hammer free. Using the hammer as leverage he backflip kicked him, causing him to be launched into the air chin first. The other one looked up in time to see the edge of a foot coming down towards his face that sent him crashing into the ground with an explosive thud. The assassin landed and brushed himself off.

 

On lookers were visibly stunned. “That guy is a fucking beast! Did you see those moves!?” One of them said.

 

“Definitely not the movement of some common riff raff. Makes you wonder what kind of training he’s received?”

 

“Well judging from that armor he has on and those weapons, he’s probably been to the arse end of Tyria and from what I heard, that’s the kind of fighting strength you need to survive out there.”

 

The bandits who were able to move got their injured brethren up and hurried out the door. “This isn’t over! You scum!” One of them yelled. Starkk exhaled and turned around only to be greeted with a choir of cheers. He blinked a couple of times before a small blush crept up on his face. He rubbed his back sheepishly while grinning toothily. “Aww! Stop it! There’s no need for all th-” He was about to say before he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and felt himself being dragged. Kasmeer had a juicy tick mark on her head as she dragged him out the door. Starkk’s eyebrows furrowed as sweat formed on the side of his head.

 

Sig laughed heartedly. “Man, I would kill to be their age again.” He said stroking his rather large beard. “Almost makes me want to be quit of bar tending and get back into mercenary work.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Royal Palace, Seraphim Offices**

 

Yelling filled the halls causing several heads to peek out in curiosity. That and it was probably disturbing them from whatever work they were occupied with.

 

“You need to take this a little more seriously! A lot of lives are depending on you and the last thing we need is you getting shit faced in a bar!” Logan yelled.

 

On one side of the room sat Kasmeer with her legs crossed, her arms folded and her eyes closed. Beside her was Queen Jennah; calmly sipping on some herbal green tea.

 

Starrk sat across the desk from Logan with a bored look on his face and one finger plugged into his ear digging for gods knows what. The Seraph Commander sighed and slapped down a pair of documents causing the light-skinned assassin to eye them seriously. This also prompted Kasmeer to crack one eye open. “These are the reports from our scouts. We got a lead on where those crystals are coming from and who’s supplying it to the bandits.” He said as Starkk gathered the pile and began looking them over. Kasmeer walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder; leaning down to read as well.

 

“There’s suppose to be a meeting down in Bandit Haunt Caverns. I want you to go there and intercept the dealer.”

 

“What about the crystals?” Starkk asked curiously.

 

“Once he’s captured I’ll send a detachment of elementalist to take care of those. Your primary objective is the detainment of that man. You’re free to take out anyone who gets in your way.” Logan then brought out a photo and handed it to Starkk. “He goes by the name of Toran." The commander said. He had a sinister almost inhuman look about it him. His skin had a reddish purple like hew with tiny spikes protruding all around his face. Yellow slit like eyes were set in a basilisk like gaze.

 

Starkk set the files and photo down. “So you still haven’t heard anything about the whereabouts of my older brother?” He asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

 

Logan shook his head. “None. Wherever he is, he’s off the grid. None of my agents have turned up anything.”

 

Starkk frowned slightly at this. “Right, well we'll see to it that this guy gets apprehended. Thanks anyway though old man.”

 

Logan nodded. “You and Kasmeer just be careful kid. There’s no telling what this guy is capable of. We’re counting on you.”

 

With that Kasmeer and Starkk left the office and broke off into a run.

 

“How do you think this will go?” Jennah asked walking over and sitting herself on the desk.

 

Logan folded both of his hands and placed them on his chin. “I have no doubt they can complete this assignment. I’m just afraid we’re going to find something out that we don’t want to know.

 

She looked towards the window with a worried expression. _“Please come back safely you two. You’re our only hope._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“ _Where are you brother?......”_ Starkk said to himself. As Kasmeer and he sped down the long street towards Queensdale. Their destination? The Caverns.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to showcase Kasmeer’s abilities this chapter but that can wait until the second one. Well not much else to say, hope you enjoy it and keep a look out for Chapter 2.  
> Jet~


	3. Unforseen Consequences 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starkk and Kasmeer finally proceed with their mission. They'll soon find out that they will get more than they bargained for.

 

 

                                                                      **Chapter 2: Unforseen Consequences 1A**

 

 

               The duo made it to the entrance of Divinity’s Reach. There was a watchman inside one of the watch towers messing with some kind of control panel to unlock the gates. Once the doors were open the two walked out and into the northern part of Queensdale.

 

“Tetra is searching for Irvine too isn’t she?” Kasmeer asked.

 

Starkk nodded. “ Yeah but big sis is in Frostsound Gorge fighting the Frostbrood with the onslaught so I’d imagine that’s been preoccupying her time."  The young assassin seemed to be having some inner turmoil that caused the human mesmer to frown slightly.

 

“ _Darn it, I always suck at these kind of things. He goes off worrying and I make it even worse.”_ She said berating herself. _“Sorry but you're not going to be a mister grumpy pants on my watch!”_   She said puffing out her chest as she walked up beside him. Before he could question her actions she gave him a swift smack on the back causing him to jump.

 

“What the hell Mira!?” Starkk yelled with a shark like face.

 

She giggled and smiled at him with a pretty set of white teeth which caused him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m sure your brother is fine. He’s a tough guy just like a certain spaghetti head I know so stop worrying so much.” She said walking ahead of him with her hands closed together behind her waist. “Besides, you still have me to help you out with the search as well. Didn’t you remember what I told you?........... I’ll always help you, no matter what it is.” She turned her head to stare back at him. For a brief moment his mind flashed back to when they were little kids and when she stood before him saying that exact same thing. He didn’t know why but it was that damn smile of hers and how she turned that always got him. He never could understand why she insisted on helping him so much. Not that he had a problem with it. Secretly it made him feel wonderful. Having a friend that cared for him so much. He cared for her too. Probably more than he should.

 

He snapped himself out of his temporary daydream and beamed at her. “Yeah, I remember. Thank you Mira. I appreciate it a lot."

 

“Aww, don’t mention it. What are besties for!” She then grabbed his hand. “Let’s go! Times a wastin!” She yanked him along as she ran down the pathway full of trees with a girlish giggle.

 

“Kasmeer! You’re going to yank my friggen arm off!” He protested but his blonde haired friend didn't seem to be listening.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You jackasses should have been here sooner!” One of the farm hands yelled.

 

“The Seraph are doing the best they can sir but this war is having all of us spread too thin to be everywhere at once.” The guard said trying to calm the frantic civilian down. This only seemed to make him madder.

 

“Screw your excuses! These people got fucking butchered and the best you can do is make more excuses to cover your sorry asses!?” He bellowed.

 

“I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. You're only making this situation worse.” Another guard told him with a stern look.

 

“Unbelievable!“ The frustrated man said throwing his arms up and walking back into his house where his wife and 3 kids stood, watching the exchange.

 

A titanic sized troll had wandered onto the farm and slaughtered the majority of the hands working on it. By the time the Seraph managed to get a unit dispatched it was far too late. It was a macabre scene. Linen cloth could be seen draped over the corpses.

 

* * *

 

 

Starkk and Kasmeer reached the farm prompting the blonde to gasp and cup a hand over her mouth while the assassin only stared in bewilderment.

 

“Looks like a demon came and tore this place apart.” Starkk said in a low voice.

 

“This is horrible. What could have done this?” Kasmeer said sadly.

 

The residents of the farm and Seraph Guard turned to see the two newcomers who showed up. This triggered a couple of hushed whispers. 

 

“I'll be damned. It's the legendary Vanishing Mist and Lady Kasmeer the Elegant." One of the farmhands said in awe.

 

“If they're here then they can undoubtedly stop that behemoth if it comes back!”

 

A couple of the guards trotted over to greet the two heroes. “Lady Meade, Lord Silvers, it's an honor to see you.” One of the guards spoke.

 

Starkk glared at him. “Drop the lord please. I don't like honorifics. What the hell is going on? What did this?” He said in a monotone voice.

 

The guard that addressed him got flustered for a second but quickly corrected himself. “Oh, right! Well we were out on patrol when we got word from a courier that this farm was under siege by a Forest Troll. By the time we got here it was too late. It's bad enough that the children had to witness this violence but for us not to make it in time.....” He said gritting his teeth angrily. The two could tell that they were beating themselves up over not being able to save anyone.

 

“It's alright. We know you guys are doing the best you can.” Kasmeer said trying to lift their broken spirits up. Starkk agreed as well. He knew they couldn't be at several places at once. Dwayna knows he's tried to be at times and how horribly that failed.

 

A light-bulb went off in the sorceress's head as her finger went to her chin. “Hey Starkk? That dealer isn't to arrive until 6:00 pm tomorrow right?” Kasmeer said turning to him.

 

“Correct?....” He said eyeing his best friend in puzzlement.

 

“Why don't we stay here for tonight so we can catch that troll if it decides to come back?” She said slapping a hand on her arm and thrusting it in a flexing like motion.

 

He pondered for a second before looking at everyone. “I suppose that wouldn't be an issue. I don't want anymore needless deaths like this so it's better that we kill this thing now before it poses a bigger threat."

 

 

 Kasmeer along with the rest of the farm hands cheered while a couple of the guards came and thanked him. “Thank you milord. We can stay as well and help fortify you against the beast should it return.”

 

Starkk smiled. “You called me lord again but not a problem. The more people we have here the better.”

 

An older woman who looked to be in her mid 40's approached. She had a gentle aura about her, almost mystic. “Why don't you two come stay with our family? We have plenty of room and we would love some guests.” The woman said as she came over and took Kasmeer's hands in hers prompting the ice blue eyed girl to blush slightly and chuckle sheepishly.

 

“Oh! No ma'am! We couldn't impose on you like that.”

 

This made the other woman laugh. “Such a polite young lady. It really won't be any trouble at all. I'm Veronica by the way. This is my husband Garoth and my daughter Emily.” The man introduced himself to her and shook her hand before walking over to Starkk. The little girl poked her head out from behind her mother's legs, obviously still shaken from the event . “Oh, stop it. She won't hurt you.” The mother said trying to coax the little girl out from under her. She had nice brown hair like her mother that was tied up in a ponytail. Her unsure curious green eyes borrowed into the mesmer as she struggled to say something. She had on a purple dress that matched her purple sandals. She was a pretty little thing.

 

Kasmeer smiled warmly at her and crouched down to her knees to meet the little girl at eye level. “Hey there cutie, I'm Kasmeer. I like your dress.” She complimented.

 

This caused the little girl to come out from under her mother and approach her slowly. “T-Thanks.” She said timidly.

 

The blonde seemed like she was humming a bit as she patted the little girl on her head. “ You don't have to worry about anything. My friend and me are here now and we'll make that big scary monster go away for good so turn that frown upside down!”

 

Emily stared at her for the longest time before her mouth opened in a wide smile. “KAY!” She said as she ran up and hugged the older girl.

 

She giggled and picked the tiny child up. Everyone else smiled at them. Despite what happened, the two managed to get rid of their gloomy states.

 

“Mister Silvers! I heard a lot about you. You care to entertain an old man about your travels?” Garoth said shaking his hand.

 

"Sure that won't be any trouble as long as you have good alcohol.” Starkk said returning the man's gesture.

 

“Hahahaha! Don't worry we have plenty of it. Come, let's get you guys situated.” With that the family of 3 and the two heroes made their way inside the rather large house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Hill's Home**

 

             “Hahahahaha! This kid is a riot!” A drunk Garoth exclaimed with an arm slung over the equally drunk man beside him. Veronica hadn't had supper out for more than 10 minutes and the two men were already intoxicated and being buffoons. The two females were forced to listen through the drunk debacle. None of them hardly touched their food.

 

 

 

“It wash like I waz tellin old moldy butt.......how he aspects me to fite dem overgrown gizzards? Fuck out of here. You ever seen the size of one of dem things? Things would cook my scrawny arse and make my skin even darker than it already is. Hell, won't be Vanishing Mist anymore, more like Vanished Ashes.”

 

 

This caused the older man to laugh even harder as he listened to the younger adult's gibberish.

 

 

The two woman stared at them flatly, clearly not amused. Luckily, Emily wasn't at the table since she finished eating before the adults and was in another room playing.

 

 

Kasmeer sighed. “I see your husband gets like this too huh?”

 

 

The older woman shook her head. “Yeah but he finds anything funny when he gulps down a couple.” The two were silent for a second before stifling laughs. Veronica rested her head on a hand and smiled impishly at the mesmer which prompted her to raise an eyebrow.

 

 

“Something wrong Mrs. Hills?” Kasmeer questioned.

 

 

“No, not at all but tell me something? How long have you and Starkk been dating?” This was a poor choice of words. Starkk spit his ale out as he spluttered and struggled to regain his breath. Kasmeer's face turned beet red as she started to move her hands frantically in front of Veronica and saying a bunch of words at such a speed that the older woman couldn't quite decipher any of it.

 

 

 

“Like hell I'd date this crybaby bed wetter!” Starkk said with a thin line of rose on his nose.

 

 

 

***KERPOWWW!***

 

 

 

The assassin looked over at Kasmeer; only to receive a bowl to the face and causing it to shatter. As the pieces dropped to the floor he had swirls for eyes and fell with a loud thud.

 

 

Garoth was practically out of breath from laughing so hard.

 

 

“Oh my......” Was Veronica's only reply.

 

 

Kasmeer's face was still red as she held a fist up with a small tick mark on it, clearly pissed over her best friend's statement. “As if I'd date an ale-gobbling, pint sized runt who's so tiny that he can only be seen through a magnifying glass! You big dumb jerk!” With a swift motion of her hand she repaired the shattered bowl and it was back to where it was originally placed at. “I'm going to go bathe.” She said heatedly as she stormed off.

 

 

“It's right down the hall deary!” Veronica's voice echoed at her.

 

 

Garoth leaned down. A drunken smile on his face. “Golly gawsh Starkk! Such a ladieeeeeeeees mannn!”

 

 

“Dear do stop teasing him.” His wife scolded.

 

 

Garoth shrugged. “Aww but babe it's funny watching the two youngsters have a lover's spat.”

 

 

She shook her head.

 

 

Emily walked over and poked him then laughed with childlike glee. “Haha! Mommy! Big brother Starkk's eyes are funny!”

 

 

 

“ _O-Oh........ n-no thank you. I had all my shots today so I don't need to see the dwarf man.”_   The assassin said in a haze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Outside Bath House **

 

 

Everything managed to settle down inside the house. Shortly after Kasmeer entered the bath she was joined by the other two females.

 

“So how long have you two known each other?” Veronica asked curiously.

 

“Ever since we were kids.” Kasmeer replied as she ran her hands through the younger girl's soapy hair which the latter seemed to enjoy immensely. “ He has two other siblings as well but they lost their mother and father so I, my other best friend Marjory and those two are all he has left.”

 

“I see.” The auburn haired woman said staring at the water. “A boy like him is a puzzle. Keeps his emotions bottled up to keep others from seeing his pain . Having the occupation he has; I could imagine he doesn't allow it to get in the way.”

 

Kasmeer smirked dryly. “Sometimes I don't know what to say to him. It makes me feel useless.”

 

“Kassy? Is big brother sad a lot?” The little girl asked innocently.

 

The mesmer shook her head. “No but I think he just has trouble getting close to people. It may not seem like it but he does care about the people he meets and just doesn't want to keep going through the same pain of losing all of them.”

 

“I'm going to get strong like big sister and big brother so he doesn't have to worry anymore!” Emily exclaimed proudly.

 

This made both woman chuckle. “I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear that.” Kasmeer said kindly.

 

Over on the other side Veronica kept staring at Kasmeer. The young mesmer reminded her of herself so much in her youth. It made her think about herself and Garoth and how she dealt with his foolishness all these years. She closed her eyes and grinned. “Kasmeer, take care of him.” She stated simply.

 

This caused her to blush again. “Who'd want to take care of that unreliable drunkard idiot? I couldn't help that knobhead even if I tried.”

 

Veronica laughed. “But he's your idiot right?”

 

The mesmer's words got chocked back in her throat. “Yes...................” She said sinking into the bath at nose level.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _“Damn it Irvine! You going off and getting yourself killed is not going to make this right!”_ A 14yr old Starkk screamed at his foster brother.

 

“ _I don't expect you to understand little bro....”_ The massive and tall dark skinned bald headed norn said.

 

“ _WHATS TO UNDERSTAND!? YOU DON'T THINK I WANT TO GO AND KILL THIS PISS DRAGON!? THEY WERE MY MOM AND DAD TOO! DON'T TEAR THIS FAMILY APART MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS!”_

 

Irvine's face contorted into an anger. _“YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH STARKK! YOU'RE NOT SEEING THE BIGGER PICTURE!”_

 

Starkk snapped his head to his older sister. “ _Tetra for the love of Grenth please talk some sense into your thick skulled brother, please!”_ She only turned her head away causing the young teen to smack his teeth in disgust. He bolted out of the house.

 

Irvine sighed. _“Tetra I'm sorry. Please look after him while I'm gone.”_

 

She nodded and walked up and hugged her brother.“ _You be careful you hear? Don't take any unnecessary risks. Use your head. I mean it Irvine. I won't forgive you if you die out there.”_ She said seriously.

 

The ranger smiled. _“Can do. Well I got to go. I love you._ ”

 

“ _I love you too you knuckledragger.”_ Tetra said bidding her brother farewell.

 

As Irvine set off. His thoughts wandered back to his little brother. _“I'm sorry to do this to you little bro but this has to be done. Grow strong and into a wonderful man. I love you.”_   He said to himself as he set off with Falcon Company to the Crystal Desert.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
              “ _So you're leaving me too huh?”_ The dread-head said miserably.

 

 

“ _Stop it.”_ Was her only reply. Her eyes were hidden behind the hair that covered her forehead. The rest was tied up into a small bun on each side of her head with black strands hanging down from the both of them. She had enlisted with the Seraph's Elementalist Corp and could now be seen in what looked to be an exotic light purple crystal like armored dress.

 

 

“ _If you and that idiot want to go off and get yourselves killed then be my guest. I don't give a damn anymore!”_ He felt his head jerk violently towards the right as she delivered a nasty slap to his face.

 

 

 

She picked him up by the shirt. “ _How long are you going to keep fucking whining?! You're not a little kid anymore Starkk! Grow up! If we don't do something about these dragons then Tyria is going to be a barren wasteland! Is that what you want!?”_  Her voice exploded.

 

He only stared at his sister in shock as he put a hand on his stinging cheek.

 

She brought him forward and kissed him on the forehead before hugging him tightly. _“ I want you to listen to me. I want you take care of yourself while I'm gone, do you hear me? Make sure you do hygiene and eat healthy. By the time I get back I want you to have grown into a strong man.”_  

 

The boy was silent.

 

She let go of him only for him to drop to his knees. She had a pained expression on her face as she turned away and walked off. He looked up in time to see her wiping her face. He could tell she was crying. She boarded the ship. Over on one of the windows He could see her pressing her hand against it. He mirrored her gesture. It was on that day that the boy had decided to quit the life of a thief and get even stronger so that he could support both his brother and sister in the fight against the dragons.

 

* * *

 

 

 A man who was shadowed stood before him. _“You don't look like much boy. Get out of here while you can. Someone of your caliber won't be able to handle this kind of training.”_

 

 

Starkk stood his ground. _“I can handle it! So please, take me as your apprentice!”_

 

 

The man sighed. _“Very well then but I won't tolerate whining or slack so you better be prepared._ ”

 

 

The boy cheered but his face turned serious shortly after. This was going to be a long road ahead of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            The assassin's eyes shot open as he put a hand over one eye as if in pain. “Damn it!” He growled. “That same painful dream again.” He must have dosed off while he sat up on the rooftop. It was night time with a full moon being out. He could see a couple of farm hands tending to some animals while the guards from earlier were posted at points around the farm. He had gotten into the bath after the ladies. That and he wanted to avoid his friend's wrath for the time being. He was in a white shirt, black pants and some white shoes as he leaned back against the building with both hands behind his head.

 

 

A door that lead up to the roofs swung open. Garoth came out. A peaceful expression on his face.“There you are my boy. You don't mind if I join you do you?” He asked.

 

 

“Not at all. Make yourself comfortable. Not like this is my crib anyway.”

 

 

The man chuckled and sat beside him. “Should you really be wearing those clothes? What if the troll comes back?” He questioned. He then noticed that the assassin was holding a katana that looked asuran in origin. The hilt rested gently on his shoulder.

 

 

“Naw, I only need this.” He said showing the man the weapon.

 

 

Garoth went bug eyed. “Say lad? If I didn't know any better I'd say this is one of those legendaries I've been hearing about.” He said clearly in awe at the glowing weapon in front of him.

 

 

Starkk nodded. “ You know about them? Indeed. It's called **Amaterasu,** (meaning Heavenly Illumination). This katana and I have been through thick and thin. You can think of it as an extension of myself.” The light-skinned man said proudly.

 

 

“How did you obtain such an artifact? I heard stories that these artifacts have killed lesser men who have tried to wield them.”

 

 

“Well I can tell you this much; that part about the artifacts killing people is true. It just varies. Take Amaterasu for instance, if you're not compatible with it then it will kill you outright. That's why it's dangerous for just anyone to try to pick one up should they find it.” Starkk explained. “As for the rest, it's personal and I don't like bringing up painful memories.”

 

 

“What about Miss Kasmeer?  Is that weird weapon she has a legendary as well?” Garoth said prodding further.

 

 

He shook his head. “No, while Mirage is of special design, it isn't one. Magic users and artifact users differ greatly when it comes to ability. Some magic users don't even bother to try to search for them let alone wield them since most of their abilities depending on the person are superior to an artifact. As for Kasmeer, she mostly uses her staff as a focus to channel her abilities. I'm going to be frank, Amaterasu pales in comparison to her magical abilities. I've seen them first hand. Most things that tried to challenge her are either dead or no longer able to trouble others.”

 

 

Garoth laughed. “You two brats are a couple of little monsters huh? Well I understand about not wanting to bring up your past but it wouldn't kill you to open up to people some time kiddo.” He said fatherly.

 

 

Starkk turned his head away. Finding some grass below them nice to look at. “Maybe.....” Garoth watched the 20yr old for a moment before speaking.

 

 

“Son let me ask you something. If something were to happen to Veronica and me could I trust you and your friend enough to take care of Emily?”

 

 

This caused the assassin to snap his head around swiftly with his mouth agape and bug eyed. “Has the alcohol finally made you go blood simp!? The heck are you saying all of a sudden old man!?”

 

 

Garoth began to laugh uncontrollably. “Haha! It's nothing. Just a senile old man trying to strike up conversation. Ignore my nonsense. I'm going to head off to bed but listen, I hope during your travels you find your older brother. I really do kid. I'm rooting for ya!”

 

 

Starkk nodded and smiled. “Thanks and night Mr. Hill.” Once the door shut. He focused his attention to the woods. Something was causing them to rustle. It wasn't the wind since the current wasn't that strong. His eyes narrowed. Something was about to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

 A couple of guards were huddled over a fire talking among themselves. “Man that herder was really cute.” A bald headed guard said swooning.

 

 

“You think I'd have a shot with her?” Another one said causing the rest of his colleagues to make fun of him.

 

 

“Oh please. I bet she'd rather give mouth to mouth to a Quaggan than be with your ugly mug." Their moment was cut short when they heard something growling from behind the woods. All of them picked their weapons up and ran over to the area where the noise was coming from; huddled in a circular formation.

 

 

“Keep it loose and don't bunch up. We don't want this thing getting the jump on us.” One man commanded who seemed to be the leader of the group. The originator of the noise finally came stomping out of the woods; knocking down the trees and making long booming strides. The troll was massive. There weren't any parts of it's body that muscles weren't bulging out of. Piercing glowing yellow eyes stared at the humans below it ominously. Rows of sharp teeth opened and closed while tan colored thick saliva dropped from them.

 

“Oh fuck!” One of the guards gulped and shook horribly. The monster let out a savage roar as it swung a giant fist catching three of them with the sweeping blow and sending their broken bodies in different directions. Another set of guards with bows let off arrows that struck the creature in the arm. It let out a pained growl as it snatched the arrows messily out of it's enlarged limb with a sickening squelching noise. It got into a crouching position. It was going to charge. With frightening speed it took off; shoulder positioned with the intent to smash anything in the way. Most of the quicker men scattered away in time but a Seraph Defender wasn't so lucky. They were all surprised for a moment as it seemed he was holding his ground against the creature's bulk with that shield of his. Alas, he couldn't match the strength of the creature. It floored him moments later and picked him up; bisecting him and eating his upper half.

 

* * *

 

 

   The assassin saw the whole thing from the distance and was already off into a sprint. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He cursed under his breath. “Thing is freaking huge!”

 

Screams constantly filled the air as the troll savaged farm hands and guards alike. It had turned it's attention to a woman who had tripped while trying to flee from it. She had a look of abstract terror as the creature bore down for the kill. As it brought it's claw down something fast moved in to intercept it. Starkk got to the troll in time to block it's gargantuan hand with Amaterasu.

 

 

He was clenching his teeth hard as he struggled under the creature's massive bulk. 'MOVE NOW!” He yelled at the woman.

 

 

She didn't seem to comply as she stared blankly at him.

 

 

The assassin's face changed to frantic fury. “IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE GET MOVING NOW DAMN IT! YOU”RE IN THE WAY!” He boomed.

 

 

This seemed to wake her up as she scrambled and ran into the opposite direction.

 

 

 **“NOW SHIMMER! AMATERAS...”** Before he could activate his artifact's trump card mode the creature punched him with seismic pressure causing the blade to dig into his chest and sending him flying. The punch had not only caused the sword to cut into him which was probably going to leave a nasty scar but broke four of his ribs. He slammed violently into one tree breaking it and crashed into another before he slumped down in a daze. He started to convulse blood as it poured out of his mouth.

 

 

It took a moment for his vision to focus again. The creature was heading towards the Hill's Home. It probably thought that's where the biggest concentration of meat was. His eyes had a cold emotionless gate to them. “No you don't you! I'll kill your giant ass before you even get there.” The dread-head rogue pointed his blade out in front of him. Slowly reaching and putting his hand at the bottom most part of his hilt he raised his weapon up in a stabbing motion. His irises went from purple to a glowing yellow color. He inhaled before a massive amount of yellow arcane energy exploded and surged skywards. **“SHIMMER!............AMATERASU!”** What came out of the light was a sight to behold. The assassin now sported a helm that had metal wing like objects on the side. The face plate was a yellow T-shaped see through visor. His shoulder armor looked the same as the spaulders from his Infiltrator Armor except with more plating on them. Instead of the Orichalcum covering his chest, it covered his entire body with glowing slits of yellow light on them. With a blur of speed he was off.

 

* * *

 

 

           “Kasmeer please take Veronica and Emily and run!. Protect them with your life!”

 

 

“STOP TALKING NONSENSE AND LET KASMEER HELP YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS LITTLE GIRL FATHERLESS! Veronica protested.

 

 

“DON”T ARGUE WITH ME JUST GO!” The husband screamed frantically. The creature had smashed through the house while they were sleeping. Garoth only had time to grab his sword but he knew anything he did would be useless against this giant. Kasmeer on the other hand knew she was better equipped to handle the creature but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something were to happen to the other two while she went all out on the beast. The man lunged at the horrid beast and tried to get it with an overhead strike but the sword bounced off the creature's thick skin. It grabbed him with a bone crushing grip. His left arm was sticking out from an opening in the creatures fingers. It put pressure on it until it snapped it off causing it to fall on the floor and triggering a blood curdling scream from Garoth.

 

 

“NOOOOOOOO! HO! HOOOOOOOOOOOO!” A teary eyed Veronica screamed.

 

 

“DADDY!” The little girl said breaking down as well.

 

 

“ARGGGH! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE KASMEER! TAKE THEM AND GO!” Garoth yelled in agony.

 

 

The mesmer turned her head away with her eyes closed hard as tears threatened to spill from them. “Come on!” She said sharply as she grabbed the both of them and bolted down the hallway.

 

 

The man managed to crack one last smile as he caught a glimpse of his wife and daughter thrusting their hands out as if trying to catch him. The creature consumed him whole.

 

* * *

 

 

             As they were running part of the roof began to crumble before it caved in completely, intending to crush the three. Veronica was the only one to see it in time and pushed the other two girls out of the way. The other two slowly got themselves up only to gasp. Veronica's legs were under the debris, clearly crushed as the blood oozed out from under it. She smiled weakly at them.

 

 

“MOMMY!” Emily yelled as she got out of Kasmeer's arms and ran over to her mother.

 

 

The blue eyed woman began to shake as she saw the blood seeping from under her. “I-I-I'm going to get you out of there! Just hang on!” She said as she begun trying to lift the rubble up with her telekinesis.

 

 

“Kasmeer stop! It's too late. That creature will be here any minute. Please take my daughter far away from here!” The auburn head woman said in a strained voice.

 

 

The little girl hugged her mom. “Mommy let big sister help you!”

 

 

“No! NO! I don't want your death on my conscious, please just let me do this!” She said as she tried to lift the rubble up again. The creature's thunderous foot steps were getting closer.

 

 

“KASMEER FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S TOO LATE, I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE JUST GO!” The mother said with tears falling down her face. The younger woman's lips started to quiver as her face fell. Veronica cupped her daughter's face in her hands. “Mommy loves you so much! I want you to live, live! There's so much more I want to tell you I.....” She broke down as she hugged her daughter tightly. Emily didn't say anything but only laid in her mother's arms wide eyed with giant quarter sized tears falling down her cheeks. “Kasmeer we're out of time, you have to get moving!”

 

 

Kasmeer scooped a reluctant Emily in her arms. With one last broken hearted look she took off with tears trailing out of the corner of her eyes as she ran.

 

 

“MOMMY! MOMMMMMMYYYYY!” The little girl screamed.

 

 

“EMILY!” Veronica yelled with heart wrenching pain. She cupped both of her hands over her mouth as she cried silently to herself. It was the last time she was going to see her daughter and the woman who she grew attached to in that short amount of time. She even wanted more time to try to get rid of some of the darkness that was plaguing the young Seraph Assassin but she wouldn't be able to do that either. The creature now hovered over her. Her last thoughts were of her husband and the time they spent together as the troll picked her up. Everything went black shortly afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

           The creature finished it's meal and went back out into the clearing. Subzero like fear snaked it's way into the people who were still around the plantation. The beast's face twisted in what looked to be a grin. It knew it's prey in front of it were helpless. Something caught in the corner of it's eye. It was coming in extremely fast and looked to be spinning like some sort of black flying wheel. The object completely sliced through the creatures arm causing said body part to drop to the ground with a thud and making the troll to howl in pain while clutching the missing limb.

 

 

Starkk landed with a skidding halt. Blade in hand and sheathed in light. “I'm going to kill you! YOU DAMNED MONSTER!” The creature threw a punch but the rogue seemed to vanish in thin air before the punch could make contact and instead hit the ground making cracks in it. He ran up the beast; digging his sword in it until he reached it's face. He then made an arcing slice; taking out one of it's eyes before launching himself off it. _“Damn it all! This always happens! Every time I get close to people! They get taken away from me! I was too damn careless!_ ” He said harshly criticizing himself while he seemed to float mid air. _“Even if it destroys every cell in this body of mine; I'm going to make sure this bastard of a beast suffers for every life it took!”_ Starkk said with a venomous glint in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Lady Meade are you alright!?” The guards said as they saw an approaching Kasmeer holding a child who was a sobbing wreck. Her face was hidden in her hair.

 

 

 

“Take the girl and protect her like your lives depend on it. I'm going to go help my friend.” The mesmer said in a voice devoid of emotion that caused the guards to flinch.

 

 

Their nervousness increased ten fold when they got a good look at her face. No longer were her eyes those gentle blue orbs that were friendly to any who approached her. They were replaced by a harsh flaring purple color that seemed to have lightning dancing around them. Out of thin air her staff materialized as an aura formed around her. What started off as a walk turned into a sprint as she twirled her staff repeatedly and summoned what looked to be purple clones of herself. She took off into the direction where Starkk was fighting.

 

 

“By Kormir..... was that really Lady Kasmeer? I've never seen her like that before.” The guard said in astonishment.

 

 

“I don't know what you've been hearing but you obviously haven't heard all of it. It is true that she's probably one of the most gentle and kind souls you'll meet but her anger........ her anger is a very terrible thing to be on the wrong side of. Many of the empire's enemies have meet their deaths by her hands simply because they pushed her too far.” Another one spoke up.

 

 

“How the heck does a common grunt like you know all of this?” A guy in a blue shirt said.

 

 

 

“Have you been living under a rock? It's common knowledge what these two are capable of. They're practically legends.” The guard scoffed at him.

 

* * *

 

   Kasmeer commanded two of her clones to approach the beast. One wielded a greatsword the other a strange looking rifle. The creature noticed it and engaged them. The first clone spun like a whirlwind as it barreled towards the creature only for it to swat it out the way. The sorceress simply smirked. The clone exploded causing the troll to wrench it's remaining arm back. It started convulse a strange liquid as it grabbed it's head in pain. It was under a confusion curse. It began swinging wildly harming itself in the process. She then cocked her arm back, preparing to attack the creature with one of her gravity spells. With a thrust of her palm she pushed the troll at high speed through the woods. It made a path as it kept crashing through each of them. She walked off.

 

Starkk noticed his partner walking up. “Didn't think this thing would make you use your trump card.” She said.

 

He laughed softly. “ I didn't think I'd see this side of you so soon.”

 

“He won't stay down for long.” She said eyeing the woods. I'm ready when you are.”

 

“Hn, been awhile since we used that combination attack as well.” Their conversation was cut short. The creature came running out of the path way. Shaking with rage it let out an echoing roar that shook the entire area. It attacked the both of them. The two ran to opposite sides. Starkk sheathed his sword and pulled out his pistols; taking shots at the creature. He was leaving a gray like fog behind him. Kasmeer followed suit hurling purple like thorns at the creature while her clones distracted and attacked it. Each time it tried punch or swing it's cumbersome legs at one of them it would miss. It was getting tired. The assassin's speed increased even further as he begun circling the creature. The fog was growing thicker. He reached such a speed that he was leaving after images behind him. The Forest Troll didn't know what to attack anymore as it tried to follow the images in vain. The Seraph Assassin was right in front of him. The troll didn't even see him move. With a mighty thrust of his legs Starkk launched himself up in an uppercut like motion splitting the creatures face open.

 

 

“Kasmeer! NOW!” He said in mid air.

 

 

The mesmer twirled on the ground like a coil before launching herself in the air like a rocket still spinning until she was high above the trees below her. To onlookers she was serene to look at. The way she moved. True to her epithet. Her staff was above her head as a gargantuan symbol formed in the clouds.

 

 

“Those two are amazing! Such team work!” The one person in the large crowd said in fascination

 

 

“No, there's a reason why they're known throughout Tyria and are known as the empire's best. It's only to be expected that they're capable of this much.”

 

 

Once again Kasmeer's eyes lit a flaring purple color as the symbol in the air intensified. Thrusting Mirage towards the troll she chanted her spell. **“(EXTREME MAGIC! PSICONIC STORM!)”**

 

 

A plethora of purple orbs, too many in number to count came out of the sky and homed in on the unfortunate troll. Each slammed into the beast with monstrous power causing it to let out an unnerving screech. It's eyes had rolled to the back of it's head once the spell ended it's vicious assault.

 

 

Starkk lept from a tree he was perched on. “Eliminate...” He said emotionlessly as he began to spiral downwards through the creature head first until he reached the bottom.

 

 

The monster was reduced to nothing but powder. The duo then stood beside each other back to back as Kasmeer's eyes returned to normal and Starkk's trump card mode ended; bringing him back to his original state. The wind blew their hair as they thought in peaceful silence of what just transpired.

 

 

“Kassy! Big brother!” Emily said running up to the two. They both kneeled down to hug her as she cried.

 

 

“I'm so sorry Emily. Big sister couldn't save your parents in time!” She said as she had begun to cry as well and holding the little girl tightly.

 

 

Starkk had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared into nothingness.  He started to feel the pain in his lower abdominal region, causing him to grimace. “Ackk!” He hissed, clutching his chest and spitting up blood. This startled both of the girls.

 

 

 

“You're injured!” Kasmeer said as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and looked at her through one eye.

 

 

“I'm okay; just a couple of broken ribs. What about you Mira? Are you alright?” He said putting a hand on her cheek causing her to close her eyes at his touch and rest her head in his hand.

 

 

“I'm fine, just tired. I can reverse the damage the troll has done to you so don't worry.”

 

 

He frowned miserably. He didn't care about the physical pain but the mental pain of losing the old man and Mrs. Veronica. That couldn't be healed. The other two noticed this and matched his gloomy state. Everyone who was still alive and present tried to come up and congratulate them but stopped there. They didn't want to be thanked. They didn't feel like heroes. It had started to rain.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to make this closing statement too long so a couple of things I want to explain regarding both of their abilities. No Starkk's abilities weren't influenced by Bleach so no I don't want to hear any flames about him being like Ichigo. Both Starkk and Kasmeer have a total of 10 Trump Card abilities and Extreme Magic abilities respectively. Those that were displayed in the chapter were only the weakest ones. Down below is an explanation of how they work.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Amaterasu Trump Card Ability Number 1  
> Vanishing Blitz: Allows the user to move at inhuman speeds while also entering a hyper speed state of combat granting them the ability to land hits on a target with extreme precision. The user also leaves afterimages and a smokescreen trail behind them causing confusion and disorientation to their opponents.
> 
> Kasmeer Extreme Magic Ability Number 1  
> Psiconic Storm: The user shoots a volley of psiconic energy balls that home in on a target's life essence and implodes inside them causing internal damage.
> 
> Probably in later chapters I'll give a through explanation on Extreme Magic abilities and Artifacts. Sorry for the long ending note and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for 3.
> 
> Jet~


	4. Unforseen Consequences 1B The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death's of Mr. and Mrs. Hills weighing heavily on them how will Kasmeer, Starkk and Emily proceed now? Last chapter for this arc.

                                                                      **Chapter 3: Unforseen Consequences 1B, The Conclusion.**

 

 

**Onslaught Flagship Leviathan: Frostsound Ramparts**

 

              Everyone was in high spirits over their victory over the Frostbrood who were plaguing the southern reaches of the coastline. The real star of the battle however was none other than the elementalist Tetra, (or rather by her alias **Full-Heat Tetra** ). She was able to drive away the Elder Dragon Jormag which was an enormous feat in itself but also caused the remaining Frostbrood to flee as well. All of Crimson Company raised their glasses in a toast to their General's success.

 

“Our triumph today would have been for naught; if not for the heroic actions of our General!” One man said.

 

“Indeed. Once Jormag fell it's foul brethren ran along with it!” A woman piped up.

 

“TO GENERAL TETRA AND HER VICTORY OVER THE FROSTBROOD! HOOAH!” One man exclaimed to the top of his lungs.

 

“HOOAH!” Everyone present shouted fervently as cups clanged together like a crescendo. At the end of the table stood a very vibrant Tetra. The whole war in the norn's homeland turned out way better than she anticipated. They decimated the Frost Aspect's legion down to a few stragglers. No one expected the young elementalist to actually hold her own against the Aspect. They were even further amazed at how much damage she caused the great dragon. As she was about to deliver the finishing blow the Elder Dragon took off to the far North. No doubt to lick it's wounds. With how much damage she did and how many of it's own it lost it would be awhile before he resurfaced and they would be ready for him when he did.

 

She had a hand on her hip as she held her cup in the other. “Thank you but I can't take the credit for all of this. It's you brave men and woman who made all of this possible. I couldn't have did this alone. I'm thankful for all your hard-work and that we all came out of this alive. It just goes to show those dragons that us Tyrians can't be fucked with! AM I RIGHT!?” She said thrusting her cup in the air. She was met equally by a quaking sound of agreements from her soldiers.

 

A door swung open and in came a woman of Indian decent. She had short straight black hair with a strand hanging out in front of her forehead. A red jewel rested in the center of it. She wore an azure crystalline battle dress similar to the younger general's violet one. Two emerald green giant sized daggers were clipped to her back. Everyone including the purple eyed woman immediately stopped with what they were doing and snapped to attention, saluting.

 

“GRAND COMMANDER ON DECK!” Tetra hollered.

 

The woman gave a curt nod as her golden eyes focused on her second in command. “At ease men. General can I have a word with you for a second?”

 

“Certainly commander.” She said.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

   The two woman were outside thelarge ship. Both of them were resting on the rails. “Is there something you needed to talk with me about commander?” Tetra asked.

 

“Tetra..... I thought I told you not to be so formal with me when we're alone like this?” The commander scolded softly.

 

“Forgive me Master Freya.”

 

“Master huh? Haven't heard that one in a long time. You really did good out there kid. I'm really proud of you. See? All that hellish training I made you go through paid off didn't it?” She said slyly.

 

Tetra grimaced. “Well it would be dreadfully hard for it not to stick. After all it was practically beaten into me.”

 

This caused Freya to laugh which in turn made her younger subordinate laugh as well. They both had content smiles on their faces as the wind from the moving ship blew their hair. As they stared off into the horizon the snow that was falling had a glittering effect giving the view a winter wonderland kind of vibe.

 

“So what do you have planned once you get back to the Empire?” The Grand Commander asked her protege.

 

Tetra rested both of her hands on her cheeks and grinned widely. “Well I told you about both of my brothers right? The youngest became some kind of fancy pants big shot back home. Thought I'd drop by and see how he was doing.”

 

“I see.” Freya said smiling. “I'm sure he's going to be thrilled to see you.”

 

Tetra looked up still beaming. _“I can't wait to see you little brother. There's so much I want to tell you when I get back!”_ She giggled to herself. _“ Better watch out Irvine. Pretty soon tiny toes will make you eat his dust.”_

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

** Sapphire Hills: Foryoda Formation**

 

      Two men were hidden behind a couple of large boulders as three Branded Charr and two Branded Devourers searched for them. One man had on a tan translucent toxic gas mask that seemed to have a computerized aiming reticule on the left side of it. He wore clockwork like power armor that was also tan and sported camo all over it. The shorter man had on a cobalt version of his power armor. In the bigger man's hands was the artifact known as **Predator.** The weapon was quite big for a sniper rifle and looked as if it were impossible for anyone of ordinary strength to wield. It was charr in design with red liquid on the sides of the barrel. A large prismatic scope sat on the top of it. Cocking the slide back and holding his breath he took aim. Holding the gun steady he pressed the trigger. A thin tracer like ray of orange came out of the firing chamber and nailed the bigger branded abominations, boring sizable holes in their heads before scattering their brain matter. The second shot was off before their companions could react. The ray this time split into two beams of light shredding the mutant's pets apart. The man stood up from his crouching position as his helmet disengaged and clasped back into the neck folds of his armor revealing a stern looking Irvine. His white irises scanned the area to make sure nothing else other than his spotter and himself were alive.

 

“Clear!” His deep voice spoke as he emptied the cartridge and slammed another one in, cocking the rifle back.

 

“Man..... no matter how many times I see you fire that thing off it always leaves me dazzled.” The spotter said in amazement as his helmet did the same. He had a gruff looking face with green hair wrapped in a pony tail.

 

Irvine wiped the sweat off his brow. “ Indeed. Don't know what I'd do without this rifle.” The gun then collapsed back into a compact shape before he stuffed it gently into his backpack. He pressed himself against one of the rocks before sitting himself down, clearly tired. His partner followed suit.

 

“It doesn't make a dang lick of sense why we haven't found that Elder Dragon yet.” His partner said pondering.

 

“I agree. Falcon Company has searched this place up and down, even the caverns and still haven't found this thing. Intel said that it pretty much blots out the sun so I can't fathom why something like that would be hard to miss.” The norn said sighing.

 

“Irvine? How many months has it been since we been out here?” The spotter asked.

 

“I lost count after awhile Torma.”

 

The southern accented spotter cracked the back of his neck before rubbing it. He was in a grouchy mood. “Well all this covert op bullshit we're doing is getting us no whar. Mine as well paint a bullseye on our eads and announce to the damn thing that we're here so we can stop all this here slinkin around like a bunch of kaiyotes, (him basically saying coyotes but in his own way)"

 

Irvine nodded as he lit a cigar. “I hear ya Torms but Captain Marshawn was pretty clear that he wants this place turned upside down until we find it so we aren't leaving anytime soon.”

 

He shook his head.” Ah already know that stubborn old coot won't stop until he finds it. Anyway, I reckon you got some kinfolk back at home watin on ya's to come back?” He asked.

 

This got a grin out of the bigger man. “Yeah, an older sister and baby brother. My sister and I have been able to keep tabs on each other so I've been getting information from her on how he's been doing.”

 

“How in tarnations did tha both of ya manage that?” He asked baffled.

 

Irvine chuckled. “We have our ways.” He looked off into the distance. _“Still can't believe little snot nosed Starkk actually turned into a badass while I was away. I'm really proud of you. You exceeded my expectations. I'm sure you're going to keep doing great things. “I'll try to hurry home as quick as I can.”_

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

  **Sunnyside Inn**

 

  Morning time had hit the now quiet farm. Yesterday's event had kept most of the residents up, even the aftermath. Some were still ecstatic over the display of the two brave souls who took on the Troll. Others grieved over the losses of their loved ones. Most took the loss of the Hills equally as hard since the family was loved by all and could only wonder what the little girl was going through.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

               Kasmeer forced her eyes open as she slowly got up into sitting position and placing one hand on her head. Last night was still fresh in her mind as she rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep out of them.

 

“Hmph.” She breathed out with a tiny smile as she looked at the little girl sleeping next to her. Emily had cried in her sleep most of the night so the mesmer held her close. It wasn't much but she wanted to comfort her the best way she could. She still blamed herself for not being able to save the little girl's parents. Sighing, she got out of bed with her gown trailing behind her. Turning to the girl, she leaned over and gently stroked her silky brown hair before pulling the covers up to her neck. Satisfied, she left out the room to wake her friend up.

 

“ _Hmm......? Wonder where he could have gotten off to?”_ She said pondering to herself. She walked down stairs and outside to search.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

       Over by a waterfall Starkk was practicing, shirtless with black pants on and bare footed. He was a flurry of steps and spins as he performed his sword motions. Overhead slash, step back, horizontal stance, one handed stab, parry, side step to the right then turn. He spun on his toes as his arm sailed in a circular motion causing the blade to sing from the force and kick up a good sized amount of water as it splashed onto the bushes. The drops of water seemed to glint as they fell like rain around him. He took a deep breath before staring up at the sky with one hand balled up into a fist. _“I wonder what you would have did in that situation big bro....? Knowing you, you would have probably went out and hunted the little bastard down before it could get to anyone else.”_ Brushing those thoughts aside he focused back on his regime.

 

Peeking out through one of the trees, Kasmeer was entranced by his display. It was like watching living art. The way he moved. There were never any unnecessary movements when he either swung his blade or changed stances. To her it was breath taking and beautiful to watch. Wait a second? When did she start having thoughts like this? This was her best friend for crying outloud! Of course she cared for him a lot but this, this was different and it made her feel a little uneasy.

 

Smacking her cheeks she walked over.  “Impressive! That was spectacular!” She said clapping.

 

“Oh, hey Mira. How did you sleep last night?” He asked genuinely as he picked up a cloth and wiped the sweat away.

 

“I slept okay given the circumstances. Those were some really amazing movements! It was was really neat to look at!" She said praising him.

 

“Not really...............yesterday made me realize that I still have a long way to go. If I wouldn't have been so stupid and careless then Miss Veronica and Mister Garoth wouldn't have had to die.” He said looking at his hands. This caused her to look at the grass and huddle her knees up to her chest. They were both sitting down.

 

“Today, I'm going to make a vow to keep getting stronger. I've lost way too many people, too many in number to count. Those two are going to be the last. So from here on out I'm going to train harder so that I never have to lose anyone precious to me ever again. This I swear!”

 

She stared at him for awhile. There was a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. This wasn't just typical tough guy talk. You could tell in his voice, posture and expression that he meant every word of it. Before he could do anything else she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. It wasn't deep or too much but just enough for his eyes to stare blankly at what just happened.

 

“Who knew you could sound so cool and manly at the same time.” She said smiling at him toothily with a small patch of rose on her cheeks.

 

He was blushing too as he scratched the back of his head, flustered. “I don't really know what to say Mira....” He said dumbly.

 

She got up with one hand on her hip and a finger pointed at him.  “That was a kiss between friends and nothing more so don't go getting any wise ideas! Got it?” She said trying to suppress the smile and hint of rose on her face. She offered him a hand.

 

He smiled and grabbed it. “Right, forgive my impertinence princess.” He said jokingly as he got up. They both stood in that position as they stared at each other. Rays of light had pierced through the trees and illuminated the area around them.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

  They went back to the inn to get dressed and ready for their original assignment. Starkk was back in his Inquest suit and Kasmeer in her dress. They wanted to eat first before they headed out.

 

“You sure you don't need help?” He asked.

 

“Nah, just sit tight. I'll bring it all here.” Kasmeer said as she brought their food over bit by bit.

 

“Is Emily still sleeping?” Starkk questioned as he looked over towards the stairs.

 

“After I got dressed she was just getting up. She hasn't been really talkative though.” She said with a worried expression. As if on q she came slowly down the stairs. She had gotten herself dressed fairly quick as she made her way to where the other two were sitting. Everyone in the inn could see that she had better days. She didn't look either of them in the eye as she sat down. The both of them looked at her uneasily.

 

“Mornin tiger.” Was all Starkk could say. He didn't want to say anything that could possibly make her feel worse than she already did. After all, reading emotions were apart of his trade.

 

“Are you hungry? There's plenty to eat?” Kasmeer said sweetly. The girl didn't say anything as her lips curled inwardly. Getting a single word out her would be a feat at this point.

 

Kasmeer could feel a slight pain in her chest as she stared at her. “Emily.....you really should eat something. It's not good for you t-” She tried to say before the little girl cut her off.

 

“SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY! YOU PROMISED DIDN'T YOU!? WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISE!? YOU LIAR! WHY DID YOU LET MY MOMMY AND DADDY DIE!?” She said in a loud quivering voice as fresh tears fell out of her eyes.

 

Everyone was silent at the little girl's outburst. 

 

Kasmeer dropped the fork in her hand, stunned. She closed her eyes and turned her head. She was right. She was counting on her and she failed. This little girl was now an orphan and it was her fault. Emily got up and ran out of the inn. 

 

“Emily! Wait!” Kasmeer yelled but to no avail. She was already gone.

 

“I'll go find her. I can pretty much relate to her so she will probably be a little more understanding if I talk to her.” The purple-eyed man said getting up and heading towards the door.

 

She simply nodded before staring at the floor.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

     The little girl had sat herself up against one of the trees with her head tucked into her arms. Her surprisingly long auburn hair wasn't wrapped up in a ponytail but went down to her back and nearly touching the ground. She didn't care how long she sat there. She just wanted to be alone.

 

The assassin saw her as he came into view. She had her head down and was deathly quiet. Cautiously, he approached. “Hey ankle biter. You gave us quite a scare when you ran off.”

 

The girl made no attempt to acknowledge him.

 

“I'm going to sit down if that's okay with you?” He said softly. This at least got a barely visible nod out of the girl.

 

“I don't expect you to forgive me or Mira, not that I can blame you. I just want you to know that me and her care about you more than you can imagine. No amount of sorry is going to fix what what we could have probably prevented.” He gritted his teeth. “It just frustrates the hell out of me that good people like you have to go through crap like this when you shouldn't!” He said balling a bunch of grass up in his fist. Emily raised her head up to stare at him. Tiny amounts of tears were still falling down her face but she was listening to him.

 

He noticed her staring at him and quickly composed himself. “You know I was like you when I was your age.”

 

“Really?” She said as her voice cracked a bit.

 

He nodded. “Yup. When my parents died I was bitter, mad at the world, cried a lot, got into arguments with my brother and sister sometimes but you want to know what kept me going? It was the fact that somewhere out there...........they were watching over me and my siblings. I can't exactly explain it in words but they've helped me out in times of need. Even in situations that I thought I'd never get out of.” He said with a calm expression on his face. She stared at the dirt patch that she was currently sitting on, an unsure expression plastered on her features. Starkk saw this and put an arm around her prompting her to look up at him. For some odd reason she felt warm when she looked at him, protected.

 

“I know your parents are doing the same right now I just know it. By Balthazar I really suck at this.” He said rubbing his nose with a tinge of embarrassment. He shook his head. “Listen kiddo, there's nothing wrong with grieving and being sad. We all know how much you loved them. We loved them too but at some point you just got to be strong and forge ahead. I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you like this and would have wanted you to be happy. Don't forget, you still have a lot of people here on the plantation who still care about you, Kasmeer and I included. We couldn't protect your parents but I swear on her and my behalf, even if it saps the very energy from our souls that we will protect you no matter what. That's what big brothers and sisters are for right?” He ended his statement with a gentle smile.

 

She watched him for a bit before her lips quivered. She speared herself into him as she cried into his chest. Carefully, he patted her back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kasmeer walking up. She had heard the whole thing from a nearby tree. She smiled and nodded at him. He did the same.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

   “We just want to thank you two again for all that you've done. You did more for this village than we could have asked for.” A female farmhand said graciously. A crowd was gathered to see them off.

 

“It was no trouble at all, really. Are you sure you guys will be alright though?” The blond haired mesmer asked.

 

“I'm sure of it milady, don't worry. Most of the more vicious creatures and animals stay away from these parts. Even if one strays too far, we got guard patrols that come through here daily and we also have a few who know how to defend themselves so we can manage somehow if it gets that far. Still, it was quite rare for a troll that large to have wondered all the way out here. They usually prefer not to interfere or have human contact at all unless their nesting areas are disturbed. Probably got too curious for it's own good or hungry. Unfortunate for us if you ask me.” She said the last statement offhandedly.

 

This caused the dread head to frown and put a hand on his chin. Something about that last segment didn't sit right with him. There were a ton of theories that came to mind, the cavern and the bandits being one of them but he decided to brush it off for now. “Still, what a mess. Just wish we would have got him before it escalated to the point that it did.”

 

“Hey now, we can't expect you guys to be perfect. You took it out before it caused irreversible damage. You did more than we could have asked for kid. So hold your head up high and be proud. Isn't that something the old man would have said?” A man with a duster hat said as he took a piece of hay out of his mouth and winked at the young adult in front of him.

 

“Heh, guess I can't argue with that. Thanks, for having the both of us. Wish there was more we could do for you but you guys seem like you can hold down the fort from here on out. Please take care and keep Emily safe for us. As much as Kasmeer and me want to, we really aren't in a position to take care of her.” This got him a pair of nods and smiles.

 

He turned to his partner. “Well Mira, shall we get going then?”

 

“Lets! Evil dooers beware! Tyria's number one bad guy butt kicking duo is comin at ya!” She said throwing a peace sign which got them a bunch of cheers from swooning men. It then got quiet as everyone made way for someone. They could hear panting. It was Emily. She had her hands on her knees as she struggled to regain her breath.

 

“Y-Y-You're leaving!?” She said trying to gulp down air greedily.

 

“Yeah........... sorry kiddo. Duty calls. This isn't goodbye forever. Kas and me will try to come visit you when we can. Until then keep yourself out of trouble for big brother, okay?” He said with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Kay....” She said looking down at the ground sadly. She then looked up at Kasmeer. Both of her hands clasped together and were pressed gently on her chest as her green orbs stared at her. She was trying to figure out what to say to her ever since she blew up at her in the inn. She didn't mean it, it just came out. She sorely didn't have a clue on what to say to her at all. Kasmeer simply giggled and turned away and walked off.

 

The little girl's eyes widened in apprehension. “Kassy, wait! I...” She cried desperately.

 

“Mira..............?” Starkk said in puzzlement at his friend's action. Kasmeer simply put a hand up and waved as she kept walking.

 

Emily's lips began to wobble as she struggled to say something. “KASSY! I don't hate you! I'm sorry for what I said so please don't be mad! I didn't mean any of it! I was just being a stupid little kid! I love you so much and I'm going to miss you! So that's why.....”

 

Kasmeer stopped. She clenched both of her fists as she bit her lip. Her vision was getting blurry as she started to tremble slightly. It proved a tad difficult to try and regain her composure.

 

“So that's why I'm going to grow up and become strong like you! You're so pretty, kind and gentle just like mama!” She was crying now. Kasmeer was doing the same. She had a hand cupped over her mouth. The tears wouldn't stop spilling.

 

“I promise........ I promise by the time you come back, I'll have grown into a splendid woman just like you so you don't have to worry anymore..” The auburn haired little girl said through sobs.

 

Kasmeer turned around smiling and wiping tears from her face. “I'm sure you're going to grow into a very strong and beautiful young lady. Nothing is going to make me more happy than when that day comes!” This got a wide smile of joy from the little girl as she ran up to her, both embracing each other. Her partner and the other farmhands grinned at the display.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

   As everyone waved them off Emily looked up into the sky. _“When you two see me again I promise that I'll have grown into a stronger person. I hope you're watching too mama, papa....”_

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Wheeeeew, that was quite a ride. Almost made me forget what we originally had to do.” Starkk said stretching.

 

“Well, we need to be on our guard. It's going to get more dangerous from here on out. You thought about it too right?” Kasmeer said seriously.

 

The assassin adorned a stern look as he looked off into the distance. “Yeah, a gut feeling tells me that those bandit pieces of trash had something to do with that troll. Them and that so called dealer. Either way we will know when we get there.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

** Royal Palace: Briefing Room **

 

     "That's all I have for my report sir.” The Seraph Guardsman said handing Logan the rest of the papers.

 

“Thank you, you may take your leave.”

 

“Sir!” The guardsman saluted before walking out the door.

 

“ _Something just doesn't add up. A troll coming that far up north to a plantation? Doesn't make any sense on how it got so far without meeting any kind of resistance from wandering heroes or soldiers. It had to have been some kind of outside influence.”_ The Seraph Commander said to himself in deep thought.

 

Queen Jennah walked in. She saw the expression he had and arched an eyebrow. “There you go with that look again. Did something happen?”

 

“Pretty much. One of the uglies, a huge one came far up north and attacked a plantation. There were casualties and Starkk and Kasmeer happened to be there at the time.” He said rubbing his eyebrows.

 

“I see. Are the both of them alright?” She said concerned.

 

He nodded. “From the guard's report, they seemed to have killed it and got out with minor injuries. That's not what's bothering me. Something or someone had a hand in it. There's no way a troll would go that far on it's own.”

 

“Do you think this Toran fellow and the bandits may have something to do with it?” Jennah asked.

 

“Maybe but it's anyone's guess. Best we can do right now is leave it to the both of them.”

 

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

After what seemed like an eternity the two managed to reach there destination, no doubt after having to deal with a few nuisances along the way.

 

“Pardon my french here for a second but fuck harpies, seriously!” Starkk said highly agitated.

 

“Oh you, you always get grouchy when people take pot shots at you.” The mesmer replied back.

 

“I don't know what's worse, hearing their annoying ass high pitched squawking or having them dive bomb you while shooting arrows and swiping you with swords.”

 

“Sounds like a certain somebody I know when he has a little toooooo many, if you catch my drift...” She said teasingly.

 

He looked at her flatly. “Ha-ha.” His face got serious as he shot a glance over at a rock pathway. There were bandits patrolling it's perimeter. He gave his partner a quick nudge as she quickly caught on. They both hid behind a rock, peeking over it. Kasmeer then felt something rubbing against her. She kept trying to swat it away.

 

“Starkk, cut it out!” She whispered.

  
“Wha?” He said confused.

 

“Come on, I'm serious... h-h-habababababa.......HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” She yelped. A 6 legged Luminescent Grub with pincers and the size of a small dog had stumbled onto the two. It seemed to take a liking to the woman as it tried to snuggle up against her.

 

Starkk had a hand cupped over her mouth as he looked over. The bandits didn't seem to hear the loud noise. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning to his friend. “Mira, it's just a grub. These things are harmless, isn't that right wittle guy?” He said petting it. It seemed to chirp in response at his affection. Kasmeer was knocked out cold and foaming from the mouth with blank white eyes. Starkk had a sweatdrop on his head as he stared haplessly at his friend. He gently nudged the grub to move along which it complied and scurried off back into the woods.

 

“Mira wake up....” He said shaking her. “Come on, wake up...” Still no response. “Welp, guess I have no choice then.” He began slapping her, not hard at all of course but enough to wake her up.

 

***WHAM!***

 

Kasmeer planted a fist on his head; sending him crashing to the ground and making cracks in it. “Serves you right!” She said still holding a fist up.

 

Starkk managed to raise a hand up, face still planted into the ground. “I-I-I was just trying t-t-to wake you up.....” He said in a muffled voice.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

  “Okay so here's the plan. I have a couple of SR Bombs, (Shadow Refuge Bombs. People who play the game will know what I mean or know the ability at least). I'll use one to cloak us so we can sneak by the goons at the entrance. Do you think once we're halfway inside that you could pop your invisibility spell?”

 

She nodded. “You got it! What are we going to do once we get that far?” She questioned.

 

“Once we're inside we can find a place to hide and then we can decide a course of action on how we're going to apprehend this guy from there. The bandits are of little concern to me, despite their numbers. I'm more worried about how much of a problem this dealer is going to be.”

 

“Well it's like they say, no time like the present.” She said passively. With that he grabbed the bomb out of one of the pouches on his utility belt and threw it down, cloaking them. They were silent as they dashed a couple of feet then slowed it down to a silent but brisk creep. They managed to alternate between the two perfectly.

 

Over in the shadows, someone had watched the both of them before they disappeared.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

** Bandit Haunt Caverns: Entrance**

 

 ****“We got a killing with that last village we pillaged!” One of the bandits exclaimed ecstatically.

 

“Hahaha, no kiddin!” Another one said. “With that war going on they've been easy pickins! Say? You know what the boss man was talking about earlier?”

 

The man beside him shook his head. “No fuckin clue. Not that I care any. If it don have anything to do with loot or booze then it has no interest to me.”

 

A female bandit walked up. “The hell are you losers talking about?” She said narrowly.

 

The bandit's lips curled upward in annoyance. “None of your god damn business you dumb broad. Why don't you make yourself useful and give me some relief down here.” He said pointing down at his crotch.

 

'How about I cut it off instead you shitty bastard!” She snarled. Everyone else laughed as the two argued back in forth. Unbeknownst to them, the two Seraph Agents snuck past them and into the humid cave. Once they were inside Kasmeer quickly chanted her invisibility spell to increase the duration of their clear colored cloak. They took a second to look around. Most of the criminals were sitting down in chairs, conversing with one another or patrolling. They both looked over yonder to see an opening leading to a bigger room. That's probably where they wanted to be. They made their way there. Once inside, they spotted a large oval shaped rock covered hut. The invisibility was starting to wear off so they made haste inside.

 

“We haven't seen anyone so far that matches the description so he must be deeper in the cave. Anyway while we're in here we should look for anything important.” Kasmeer said shifting through some books.

 

“Agreed.” Her partner said as he made his way to a long counter. He took a moment to look around the room.  It was rather spacious. He then took notice of a pair of large pieces of paper spread out along the wooden counter. Upon closer inspection his eyes narrowed. They were pictures of different regions. He recognized a few of them. Ascalon, Meguuma and the Shiverpeaks. A gigantic crystal like object could be seen planted in the ground in each pic. It looked like a site of some sort.

 

“Mira, come take a look at this.” Starkk said motioning for the girl to come over.

 

“What do you think it is?” She said eyeing them curiously.

 

“I don't know but it can't be good. I'm sure old man Logan is going to want to look at this. Do you think you can grab these and store them somewhere?”

 

“Not a problem, leave it to me!” With a wave of her fingers she lifted the pieces of paper up as a purple swirl materialized in the air. With a snap of her finger the anomaly opened, revealing a pitch black void. The parchment was sucked in and disappeared into thin air. Just as they were about to turn and leave a bandit walked in.

 

“The fuc.....HEY!” He yelled.

 

Before he could draw his dagger or shout for help the assassin closed the distance between them fast. The brigand threw a punch but the tan-skinned man was quicker as he simply raised an arm up to deflect the would be blow. Using his forearm, Starkk brought it violently to the man's Adam's apple and slamming him roughly to the wall. Before he could do anything else the dread head cocked his free arm back and planted a fist into his gut with tremendous pressure. The bandit slumped against the wall and onto the ground, passed out.

 

“Come on! We got to find this guy fast.”

 

She nodded in agreement. As they ran a shot rung out and pinged against the wooden frame that made up the door and causing the two to duck behind some rocks. Bandits began to file into the area. Either they wandered into said place by chance or came to find out why their buddy was taking so long. They were caught now so it didn't matter. There were at least a dozen of them. The ones that weren't shooting at them were slowly advancing in with melee weapons. They couldn't stay in this position for long.

 

“Kasmeer! I'll take out the ones with guns! You get the ones closing in on us!”

 

“Right!” She yelled back. He pulled out Azuza and Raspira. Taking aim with the one in his left hand he looked through the asuran pistol's scope before getting a bead on the brigand's head. He squeezed the trigger. With a sickening crack the tiny bullet pierced the man's skull instantly sending him to a cold oblivion as he hit the ground. The ninja was off as he dashed in between tables, barrels and rocks while taking shots at the people trying to kill them.

 

“The bastard's trying to flank us! Cut em off!” One of the gunman screamed to his melee weapon wielding compatriots.

 

“Not on my watch! You creeps!” Kasmeer stated matter of factly. Lifting one of her hands up she lifted a bandit that had a sword and shield off his legs and into the air. With one swift motion she slammed him roughly into his friends, causing them to careen into the ground hard. A female bandit with braided blue hair had crept up on her. Kasmeer looked up in time to block her Tamini Battle-Axe with her staff.

 

“Pretty face bitches like you piss me off to no end! That's why I'm going to dice your face open starting with your eyes!” She said in an ugly voice.

 

“I feel sorry for you.....” Kasmeer said with a bored expression.

 

“Why's that you prissy, smug faced bimbo!?” She roared.

 

“Cuz of this.” Kasmeer leaned on her back as she pressed both of her legs into the woman's stomach and launching her over before suspending her in mid air with her telekinesis. She then pressed her back against the ground as her fists glowed with purple. Thrusting both of her palms in the air, she unleashed a technique that was one of her personal favorites called **Psiconic Fury**. Ghostly fists seemed to come out of no where and hit the woman with echoing blows that caused wisps of energy to appear each time they impacted against the bandit's body. With a flick of her wrist she threw the helpless victim head first into a wall then back onto the ground with thunderous force. She wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, or ever. She quickly got up and ran out into the opening; throwing up a spherical forcefield around her as the gunfire concentrated on her. Sadly for the bandits they didn't see the assassin above them as he flipped over, gunning the lot down before he landed. With a blur he shadowstepped to where she was. They were back to back as his arms angled and pointed the twin pistols at the remaining bandits that started to surround them. Kasmeer had one of her arms incased in purple and the staff held out in front of her in the other. Both of their eyes were looking left to right as they sized up the bandit's numbers.

 

 “ **Hahahahahahaha! Well done. These morons didn't stand a chance against you.”** An ominous voice spoke.

 

Starkk's eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to make out the figure approaching. Kasmeer looked over her shoulder.

 

“Boss!” One of the bandits piped up.

 

“ **Hmph.... you guys honestly can't handle two intruders? Pathetic.”** He matched the appearance in the photo. The reddish purple skin, spikes around his face and yellow snake like eyes. That wasn't all. He was giant and imposing, sporting heavy draconic looking plate armor that was a blackish purple with intimidating spikes around the shoulders, arms and legs. A glowing yellow eye could be seen in the middle of it. On his back was what looked to be a translucent red sword that looked like skin with a black hilt.

 

“Toran I presume?” Starkk asked simply.

 

“ **Indeed. Sorry to cut this short but may I ask what you two are doing here? It's pretty hard finding useful idiots you know?”** He said in an other worldly voice.

 

“We're here to arrest you, bring you in for interrogation and end your smuggling operation!” Kasmeer said fiercely.

 

He waved her off with a bored expression. **“To be frank, I technically didn't bring these here rather I ordered these fools to retrieve them for me. Of course these imbeciles go and bring attention to themselves. I tell you, if you want something done then you need to do it yourself.”**

 

“Tch!” The assassin smacked his teeth in frustration. “It's all the same to me so I don't really see the difference. Why don't you quit wasting our time and just come quietly so I don't have to pound your ugly mug into the ground to make you cooperate.”

 

 

The man, (if you could consider him a man) frowned at him, obviously annoyed with the young assassin's words. **“Such hubris......I should gut you myself for that filthy mouth of yours. Unfortunately, time isn't on my side. I'll let you play with these clowns. Kill them.”** He said before walking off into another area.

 

“Get your ass back here! ”Starkk said as he tried to dash. He stopped abruptly as the bandits moved closer. “Shit!” He growled.

 

“Starkk, you go after him. I can handle things here.” Kasmeer said quickly.

 

“Like hell! I'm not going to leave you here to take all these guys on by yourself!” He argued.

 

“These guys are nothing but small fry, gnats even more so.” She retorted.

 

“Don't be stupid! We fight these guys together! He won't get far!”

 

“Darn it Starkk! We don't have time for this!” She twirled her staff around creating a circular purple trail around the whole area. “This is my entire line. If you try to come back here and cross it without taking care of that guy first then I'm going to beat you up! You're in the way right now! You're an assassin right? You're letting your emotions get in the way of the mission when it shouldn't! Get it together! You got your task I got mine, get going!”

 

He looked at her for a bit before smirking and turning. “ I'll go finish things with this guy and come back quickly. You better be careful Mira, I mean it. I don't want to leave but I'm going against my better judgment to believe in you.”

 

She moved her hand shooing him off. “Yeah yeah, now get going!” With that he immediately broke off into a sprint. She smiled as a tiny blush crept up on her face as she watched him go.

 

“Don't think so cocksucker!” One bandit said as a group of them tried to impede his way. He shadowstepped through them and kept running.

 

“Fuck!” A dirty blonde haired bandit yelled as he tried to run after him but stopped after he saw that it was pointless. They all turned their attention to the lone mesmer. Perverse grins spread throughout their ranks.

 

“Meh, let him go. The boss will split him in two anyway. We got ourselves a more delectable specimen here!” A bunch of laughs rung out around the entire room.

 

Kasmeer smiled mischievously. “Sorry but I'm afraid I can't hold back on you guys so I hope you're prepared. This will hurt, a lot.”

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  **Bandit Haunt Caverns: Staging Room**

 

         

Starkk followed the narrow cavernous hallway until he reached another large room. This one had banners and rope running along the walls. In the center of the room was a throne. There he was, with his back turned.

 

“ **It's a shame really. You two are going to die here. You know that don't you? I mean for what? To try to uncover our dirty little smuggling operation? You're in way over your head brat, you know nothing.”** He said chuckling evilly.

 

“I don't think so asshole. All this ends here. One way or another.” The purple eyed 20yr old said resting a hand on his hilt.

 

Toran smirked. **“Tell me something? Did you happen to run into a Forest Troll? I sent him to a farm to supposedly deal with two dashing heroes who had the potential to oppose and ruin my plans.”**

 

Starkk froze. “What did you just say....”

 

The monster of a man's face contorted into a twisted grin. **“Ah! Judging from that expression it was you two that I sent that troll to kill? Marvelous! The experiment was indeed successful then. I didn't think that Chameleon Serum I infused it with would work. It managed to slip by undetected? Stupendous! Tell me though? Did it at least get to snack on a couple of filthy humans before it's untimely demise?”** He said with a chin on his hand like nothing was wrong with what he just said. The Seraph Agent on the other hand was shaking slightly and his face, darkened from the dimly lit room. When he looked up the most virulent form of killing intent was etched across his features as he lunged at the heavily armored foe in front of him sword in hand.

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” He screeched loudly as Amaterasu clanged loudly against the other man's rather large sword. “THOSE WERE GOOD PEOPLE YOU KILLED YOU DEGENERATE FUCK! GOOD PEOPLE!” He screamed further as he pressed the blade harder against the red greatsword.

 

The beastman laughed maniacally. **“Is this really how an assassin should be conducting himself? I always thought they were suppose to be cold and calculating?”** He taunted. This earned him an even more feral scowl from the smaller man. They both then pushed each other back.

 

“ **I wonder if your little girlfriend will be more receptive of me once you're dead? Hmm, the possibilities.”** He said licking his lips.

 

The assassin's fingers curled as he held a hand up to his face. He lowered the hand down to reveal his eyes glowing an intense yellow color. The look on his face would have made even Tyria's most fearsome monsters soil themselves simply from bearing witness to it. _**“Logan should be able to settle for a head and a torso. As long as you can form coherent sentences then it should be of little consequence. I'll just have Kasmeer keep your brain from trying to shut down the rest of your body due to the pain.”**_ He said in a chilling voice.

 

Toran's face contorted into a crazed open mouth grin. **“SUCH SADISM! IT MAKES MY NAPE HAIRS RISE IN ECSTASY! COME BOY!”**

 

 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

       With a blinding flash of light Starkk was in his trump card mode. The monster swung his blade in a wide arc with frightening speed. The assassin managed to leap over it by a hairs breath but also getting his left arm wounded in the process. Time seemed to stop as he was parallel to the oversized metal object. Spinning around he revealed one of his **Glyphic Pistols**  before firing a couple of shots and landing on his stomach. The humanoid shielded his face with impressive speed as they pinged off his armored hands and into different directions. He raised his greatsword in the air before swinging it down. Starkk quickly kicked himself off the ground, avoiding it. It cut a sizable wedge into the floor below. He then got into a hunched position as he pulled a handful of throwing knives out. They started to glow a bright yellow that illuminated the room. With a flash he threw a couple. It was so fast that an untrained eye wouldn't be able to follow it. The other man deflected them. He threw some more. They were quicker than the first. They were deflected. He kept throwing them as he got faster and faster until he was nothing but a blur of movement.

 

“ **You're starting to bore me now human and for you that's very bad.....”** He said before he sensed something above him. The assassin was spinning in the air before making a gale like slash in his direction. Toran slashed through him only for the yellowish ethereal image to disappear. **“What the!?”** He said in confusion. Another one came in on his right doing the same thing but it was cut as well, disappearing. A feint. The clones were attacking him from all sides. Maneuvering around while trying to land hits. Thing of it is, they weren't just images. They could inflict actual damage on him. One managed to get up under him; doing a backwards frontflip and trying to nick him under the chin. He managed to move a hand in the way to intercept it before slamming the image into the ground. Two more were right in front of him and moving in fast. They both got hits in before the real flesh and blood one came in the middle. Starkk landed two diagonal cuts to the beastman's hard armor before rolling on the ground and positioning himself in a crouch with both hands on his hilt and his blade pointed out in front of him. The technique was another one of his trump card's abilities called **Cross-Break**.

 

Dark blue blood leaked out of the fresh cut causing the giant to slide a finger against it. He looked at the liquid on his hand for a second before licking it and smiling darkly. **“Very good! You managed to wound me but let's see how you fair against this.”** A massive red aura formed around the monster as it started to compress the energy into itself.

 

Before the assassin could react the giant sent a huge red energy wave towards him. “ _Damn! No time to dodge, got to block!”_ He said as he raised his artifact up in hopes of enduring the attack. The attack crashed into him as it caused his feet to anchor into the ground. The floor began to break from the immense pressure. He was gritting his teeth so hard that they started to bleed. It was too much. With a scream he was thrown off his feet and impacted heavily into a wall putting a rather large crater in it. He slid to the ground as bits of rubble fell onto him. His helmet disengaged. Blood seeped from his hair to his face and one eye was a halfway closed. He looked up to see the bandit leader walking up to him.

 

“ **That it then? Looks like this your limit so I'll be ending this now!”** He stated triumphantly.

 

The 20yr old merely glared at him. Before any of them could plan their next move a small spherical object landed next to the brute of a giant. He looked at it only to gasp in fear. It exploded knocking him back. Starkk went wide eyed as he tried to search for the sphere's owner. He then caught a glimpse of a small rectangular glass box landing near him before it exploded and releasing a green gas. He coughed a bit before blinking in surprise. He could feel the damage he suffered go away as he inspected his entire body. The unknown person walked up. She was wearing a lavender cloak with a hood and had on what looked to be red engineering armor.

 

“Looks like you could use a hand.” She said in a sylvian accent.

 

“ _A sylvari? Here?”_ Starkk said surprised. She offered him a hand. He took it as he raised himself up. “I appreciate the assist but who are you?” He said cautiously.

 

She smiled under the hood. “I'm not an enemy so don't worry. Seeing as you're fighting him we're both here for the same reason.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

      “Hieeeeeeee! She's a monster!” One of the bandits screamed like a girl. Using her trickster half of her mesmer abilities Kasmeer had manipulated some of the thugs into fighting each other. The few that weren't busy trying to kill one another found themselves under assault from her vicious telekinetic abilities, exploding clones and deadly purple energy blasts of doom. Some tried to get close but her staff just wasn't for show. With the grace of a swan she avoided strikes that would have caused deep wounds and answered in kind with painful strikes of her own.

 

“Ahahahahahaahahahah! This is great! I wonder if Starkk is having as much fun as I am?” Her moment of joy was cut short as more of them came running at her. “Geez! There's no end to them! Well, guess I have no choice!” She begun to spin as she and her staff twirled at high speed. Lightning began to crackle around her. Everyone could feel the tremendous energy radiating from the sorceress as a giant purple swirl begun forming under her.

 

“You guys feel that!?” One of the guards said in terror.

 

“Man fuck this! We should have never messed with this broad!”

 

“Please tell me that's not what I think it is!?”

 

The whirlwind grew even larger. **“(EXTREME MAGIC! VORTEX!)”** The tornado expanded sucking everyone in as it blew skyward making a hole in the cavern's ceiling. Once it ended half of the room was cleared with a handful of bandits left. Some were still shaken by the attack while others were still up for taking on the powerful mesmer.

 

Kasmeer exhaled. “You would think they'd give up by now.......”

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

   The two had been arguing back and forth who would take care of the mutant behemoth. Starkk needed him incapacitated and alive for interrogation so he wanted to be the one to take care of him. The slyvari on the other hand argued that her higher ups wanted the guy dead. She said the reason was classified which prompted the assassin to insist even further.

 

“I already told you vine head! It's classified! All you need to know is that my employers want him dead. I saved your neck back there so you could at least oblige me a little.” She said frustratedly

 

“Screw that you overgrown plant! If you can't tell me the reason why you want to kill him then no deal!” He yelled back.

 

“Who you calling an overgrown plant!? Shorty!” She said clamping both of her hands on his armor.

 

“Who you callin short!? You mutant vegetable! We're both the same height!” They both butted heads.

 

“ **You know..... I've just about had it with the both of your bluthering. I feel like I'm being severely underestimated here. Do you two really believe that this going to be easy for you!”** Toran said with growing anger.

 

The sylvari shook her head. “Look, there's no time to argue. We both just need to focus on taking this guy out. We can decide what to do once we got him into submission” She looked over to him to see if he had any complaints.

 

He had none.

 

“Good!" She said with a confident grin. Keeping the grin on her face she slowly reached for the rather large grenade launcher on her back.  **"** **BLAST!** **VOLK!** **(Endless Utilities)."** She yelled as she grabbed the artifact gun off her back. It had stretched out from it's original shape. It was a rust color with a box like barrel. It had green lights that blinked on and off on the sides of it. A green laser sight was on the bottom of it. A disk could be seen floating on the top of it and spinning. Judging from the design of the whole thing it's origin couldn't be determined from looking at it.

 

Starkk eyed the weapon in wonder. _“So she has an artifact too? Interesting.”_

 

“Here he comes!” The sylvari said in alarm. The assassin's helm came back on as both of them dispersed immediately. He was shooting more of those strange waves at them, splitting them into two. It made it hard for the assassin to get close so he had to focus on dodging mainly. The plant woman shot a couple of grenades that bounced on the ground and near the monster. Two exploded but the mutant leapt away, avoiding it. The others were destroyed by the blast wave before they could could be set off. The disk on the sylvari's gun opened up revealing two orb like drones with propellers. The center compartment of the small robots clicked open to reveal a tiny minigun like barrel. They started to fire. They didn't seem like they were doing much but they served as a good distraction as he tried to swat them away. This allowed Starkk to get close. Before Toran could stop him he stabbed him in the stomach before sliding the sword to the right and bringing it out with a loud wet sound.

 

“ **YOU WRETCH!** ” The behemoth said nastily as he grabbed the man by his face and slammed him roughly into the ground before running while dragging him against it. He then lifted him up. His palms started to radiate a dark energy. Starkk struggled in his grasp. Before he could release his attack the rogue sliced the arm off and backflipped away from him while narrowly avoiding a blue beam of light that took the monster of his feet. If it wasn't for that brief pause in the mutant bandit leader's attention then he might not have been able to get away. Starkk looked around. There were multiple blue holograms of the sylvari around the area that surrounded Toran.

 

“Looks like I saved your neck once again!” She said in a sing song tone.

 

“As if you idiot! What if that would have hit me as well!?” He yelled with a shark like face.

 

She shrugged. “Nah, those beams are harmless to anyone I deem an ally so it wouldn't have hurt you either way. He on the other hand isn't so lucky.” The blast seemed to leave a large blue trail on the ground that lead up to where the creature had crashed into a wall. His eyes glowed an ominous white through the dust as he got himself up.

 

" **Acursed fauna........how did you do that? How were those images able to do that just now!** " He hissed.

 

The slyvian engineer smirked. “Allow me to explain. It's one of Volk's trump card abilities. It allows me to create holograms of myself. They have the ability to fire lasers that corresponds to the colors of any organic or inorganic target. It won't matter how many times you try to dodge. As long as you have the colors on that correspond to the hologram then it can hit you. Since you're bleeding blue blood and have on purple then I'm sure you can figure out where this is heading. This ability isn't without a weakness. My holograms can be destroyed by anyone who's competent enough. That means they're useless against anyone who mainly fights at a range or has strong enough magic or skill to block the lasers. That's not the case with you since you're pretty beat up and look like you're on your last legs.”

 

“ **YOU BITCH! YOU THINK THIS CHEAP PARLOUR TRICK IS GOING TO WORK ON THE GREAT TORAN!? WHEN I'M DONE WITH THE BOTH OF YOU NOT EVEN YOUR BONES WILL REMAIN!”** He stepped forward and onto the glowing blue trail only to stumble back in pain as a veil of blue washed over him. **“ERRK! W-What is this trail!?”**

 

“Oh, forgot to mention, those trails can electrocute you if you touch them. So I wouldn't move if I were you! I believe this is checkmate!” With her last words the holograms in the area began opening fire on the bandit leader. He couldn't do anything but take them. Even if he tried to move the trails on the ground left him trapped. Once they stopped their assault and the dust cleared a very battered and wounded Toran could be seen barely standing.

 

“ **Sorry..... but it's going to take more than that to finish me off! As I stated before you're in way over your heads. This isn't even my true power!”** He said dangerously.

 

The sylvari sighed. “I'll give you this much, it's impressive that you're still standing after taking that attack but it's as I already stated...... it's over for you. You're on now vine head!”

 

Toran looked up in time to see the assassin appear in front of him. In a flurry of motion the armored warrior delivered multiple strikes to him in rapid succession. Another clone came in doing the same thing. There were a bunch of clones and they all seemed to move in a 360 degree motion, completely overwhelming him while also weaving in and out of his frame. With one last strike the assassin disappeared in a glint of light, spinning on the ground before coming to an abrupt stop with his blade stretched outwards and walking. Slowly, he brought it back to it's sheathe. He had just performed **Cross-Break's** finisher, ( **Ten Step Mirror Dance, Serrated Light Blades).** Once the sword clicked back into place Toran fell to the ground, unmoving. Starkk stared at him for awhile before his eyes widened in horror. The giant's body was disappearing.

 

“Damn!” He said as he ran over. It was too late he was already gone. He gritted his teeth angrily. Before he could think of anything else the whole cavern began to shake. “Crap! Looks this place is starting to come apart! I need to get back to Kasmeer! Hey! Plant girl.....” He looked around but she was no where to be found. She must have left.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

** Bandit Haunt Caverns: Entrance **

 

   “Get the remaining bandits we have in custody out of here! We can worry about the ones who got away some other time!” Kasmeer commanded. Once she finished off the remaining bandits a group of wandering Seraph Soldiers had made their way into the cave to see what the disturbance was about. She filled them in. Before they all could go aid her partner the place began to shake and collapse around them.

 

“ _Starkk..... I hope you're okay!”_ She said worriedly before running out into the field. Her worry was cut short as she saw him run out another entrance to the far right. “Starkk you made it!” She said as they both hugged each other. “I'm so glad you're alright! What happened in there?”

 

“Woah...woah settle down there for a second Mira. I'll explain everything back at Divnity's Reach.” He said tiredly. He noticed it was getting awfully shady. He looked up into the sky only for his face to adorn a blank gate. Kasmeer noticed it and followed his vision only for her mouth to drop open. Nearby townfolks and wandering heroes gathered around to stare at the unknown entity in the sky. They all shared the same looks as the other two.

 

“What in Melandru's name is that!” One of the seraph guards said.

 

“It's e-e-enormous!” A hero said in a quivering voice. This got a lot of audible whispers out of the crowd gathered.

 

The assassin's irises were tiny as copious amounts of uncontrollable anger began to well inside of him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Royal Palace: Seraphim Offices**

 

           Logan's eyes went wide as he got up immediately summoning his legendary sword and shield. “This presence! Could it be!?”

 

Jennah immediately got up in alarm. “Logan! What is it! What's going on!?” He teleported before she could get an answer. “LOGAN! Damn it!” She said mirroring the Seraph Commander's gesture.

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

                 Everyone saw the new comers appear. This got quite a few surprised reactions.

 

“Queen Jennah, Commander Thackeray!?” Kasmeer said in disbelief. Logan's eyes mirrored the young assassin's. His legendary artifact sword **Foltest** and shield **Paragon** were already drawn.

 

“T-Thats.....” Queen Jennah stammered. The dragon was titanic in size and seemed to be surrounded by drakes that were half his size. It was golden in color with a wide wing span too large to give an exact estimate. Golden crystals could be seen on the sides of its head with the rest of it's body sporting smaller ones. Yellow eyes stared the humans below. This was the very creature that caused the deaths of many, Snaff included and was responsible for the disbandment of the original Destiny's Edge. It also was the killer of both of the assassin's parents. It was none other than the Void Aspect and Ruler of the Branded.

 

 

“ _ **KRALKATORRIK!”**_ Both men howled with an ungodly amount of rage. The Elder Dragon smirked at the both of them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way longer than I originally anticipated so sorry about the long pause. This marks the end of the Horizon Arc. Chapter 4 will start the Pursuit Arc where the duo will get a new member and make a trip to the Black Citadel. I'll also introduce three of my other OC's as well in that chapter. The beginning of Chapter 4 won't be nearly as long as this one and will just serve an intro into the arc. Anyway, cookies to whoever can figure out who the sylvari is but I ask you, if some of you happen to leave a review then please don't spoil it. Just pm me in my inbox if you know it.
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Jet~


	5. Diplomatic Response: Pursuit Arc: Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kralkatorrik is now before the two men who have a past with him. Unfortunately our young warrior let's his anger towards the Aspect get the best of him.

**Chapter 4: Diplomatic Response, Pursuit Arc: Start**

 

 

 

    Everyone panicked as they tried to flee from the Elder Dragon and it's drakes. This triggered a loud laugh out of the creature as it watched in amusement at the display of the humans below it.

 

 

“ **YES! RUN INSECTS! RUN!”** Kralkatorrik said with manic glee. It then took a deep breath with golden flame building up.

 

 

Speaking in the language of it's kind, it blew the fire. “ **YOL! TOOR! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!”.** It roared as colossal amounts of cone shaped fire expelled from it's mouth.

 

 

“ _That coward! It's coming in too fast! Got to try to keep that flame at bay somehow!_ ” Starkk said to himself frantically.

 

 

Kasmeer shared his look as she stared fearfully at the incoming pillar of flame. “S-S-Starkk it's coming in too quickly! I don't have enough time to prepare a spell to counter it!” The blonde yelled desperately.

 

 

Before anything else could happen a white and pink flash of light erupted from in front of them and blinding any bystanders who chose not to flee. When the light dissipated everyone looked in awe at the sight before them. Logan was standing in front of the group; sporting magnificent armor and pointing his sword up at the Aspect. The entire thing was a majestic silver color that radiated white light. On his head was a metal face cover that covered everything but his mouth, nose and eyes. Angelic wings were where the ears should have been. His shoulder armor also had armored wings and glowed even brighter than the rest of the armor. On his back was a white and gold cape that had eldritch runes running along the sides. His sword and shield changed forms too. The broadsword had grew longer and radiated blue energy from the edges with sky colored runes etched in the middle. None of them could recognize the language. The shield was now what could be considered a tower shield. It's beautiful golden color was surrounded by vibrant magical energy that formed a barrier around the shield. He had a hard look on his face as he stared up at the Branded Ruler defiantly.

 

 

Everyone became even more stunned when they looked at the figure above him. Queen Jennah was hovering over him and in what looked to be a pink giant that had everything except legs. She had used her powers to form a mass of psiconic energy to make a replica of herself. It resembled her somewhat but was covered in Valkyrie like armor with hands that were outstretched. Her face was calm but it had a no nonsense seriousness to it.

 

 

“You won't be spilling any blood today, dragon!” Logan said furiously.

 

 

Kralkatorrik chuckled darkly. **“First-Class Anomaly Logan Thackeray. The man who can wield two artifacts and magic at the same time.** **The failed protector and dishonored leader of the original Destiny's Edge. Been awhile since you graced me with your despicable presence. Oh? What's this? Queen Jennah is here too? I'm honored her majesty is here before me. I see you're still inept at defending your own people. Are you still so incompetent that you can't tell when an enemy is right under your nose? Maybe I should go and finish off the rest of the humans at your little Divinity's Reach.”** He said clearly trying to anger both of them further.

 

 

“Silence! Foul curr! My people won't be exposed to your evil any longer! What you've done and have done is unforgivable! It stops here!” Jennah stated vehemently.

 

 

“ **Father! Let me finish these fools off!”** One of the drake's piped up. It was purple in color resembling a half-sized version of the Elder Dragon. It's chest was opened up revealing dark purple energy coursing through it. It's harsh violet eyes stared at all of them with a arrogant toothy smirk on it's face.

 

 

“ **No Drakath, we're leaving. Let's go Mortax, Pandamonius, Entropius, Zuramat.”** Kralkatorrik said to his sons before ascending higher in the air; causing a high concentration of wind to build up. People had to find things to grab on to keep themselves from being blown away.

 

 

“I DON'T THINK SO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! NOT WITH THAT HEAD OF YOURS STILL ATTACHED!” Starkk said with murderous fury before calling upon his suit. With untold speed he began running up the cliff face. Reaching the top, he launched himself into the air and at the Elder Dragon.

 

 

“Starkk! STOP!” Queen Jennah said panicking.

 

 

“Starkk!” Kasmeer screamed as well.

 

 

“ _Damn it kid! Going to get yourself killed!”_ Logan said cursing silently.

 

 

Before the tan-skinned man could reach him, the drake known as Drakath moved in front of him. It's giant hand grabbed and closed around him in an iron grip. Starkk tried to break free but his struggle was useless. “Bastard!” Starkk hissed.

 

 

“Let him go! Right now!” Queen Jennah said angrily. Her hands began to crackle with umbral energy.

 

 

Kasmeer could only look up desperately at her friend's plight. Usually the two were confident in each others ability and didn't really need to worry about one another but when Starkk got himself into inescapable situations like this she could only worry herself to death at his safety and well being. She placed a hand on her chest as her heart beat got quicker. She was scared. She wanted to do something but at the same time she didn't want to do anything that would make it worse. It had begun to make her unhealthy fidgety.

 

 

Drakath ignored what the queen demanded of him and turned his attention back to the scowling human in his grasp. **“Pitiful. You let your rage get the best of you and look where it leads you. True warriors know when to unleash their rage and when to keep it in check. You on the other hand lash out at any and everything that you don't like and when all is said and done, you can do nothing but bare your teeth like a rabid mutt. Someone of your caliber can't hope to protect anyone with that weak resolve of yours. It was even more foolish of you to think that you could harm my father with this pathetic blade. A blade wielded by rage alone is as useless as a broken one. Even fledgelings know this. You're a fool and you deserve to die, right along with the rest of your pathetic friends.**

 

 

“SHUT UP!” Starkk snarled. “I swear I won't rest until your bastard kind is wiped from the rest of Tyria completely!”

 

 

Kralkatorrik took sinister pride in his son's statement **. “Well said. Thackeray, now watch as my whelp puts down yours.”**

 

 

“No.....don't do it.” Jennah said in a whisper as she stared on wide eyed.

 

 

“STARKK!” Kasmeer screamed tearfully as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

 

 

Logan sported a borderline, brink of insanity enraged look as his eyes bored into the drake. “I'm warning you.... you so much as breath on him and I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do.”

 

 

The Elder Dragon including the drakes laughed at the statement. Drakath then brought the assassin to eye level. **“Before you die, I want you all to hear my full name. I am my father's most favored son, most powerful servant and eventual ruler of the Branded. I am Drakath the Shatterer! Farewell human.”** The drake finished as it's mouth opened.

 

 

Purple light began to emit within it causing the string haired man's mind to turn off. Kasmeer, Logan and Jennah immediately took off to try and stop the drake. Everything slowed down. Logan was saying something that couldn't quite be heard. He had tunnel vision as he pushed his feet as hard as they would go. The queen had a hand out stretched as she too yelled something that couldn't be heard. Kasmeer cupped both of her hands on her mouth as tears flowed out of her eyes. With a flash the dragon breathed it's powerful breath over Starkk, sending him flying and screaming in agony.

 

 

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He screamed to the top of his lungs as the flame engulfed him in purple. White hot pain washed over him as it clouded his mind and lit his receptors to their utmost threshold. He felt as if he was being cooked alive in his artifact's armored exosuit. The hellish torture seemed like it would last for eternity. It stopped. He could no longer feel the pain. Nothing. Why did it stop? Did the drake finally singe his body to ashes? It's dark now? Why is it dark? Was he dead? Those were the thoughts in his head until they and everything disappeared into nothingness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **14 years ago**

 

 

  Along the coastline of Kryta a 7yr old Starkk, 8yr old Kasmeer and a 10yr old girl of Canthan Asian decent could be seen playing. The Canthan girl tackled the tan-skinned boy to the ground; pressing her knees onto his chest and pinning his arms with immovable strength.

 

 

“G-Guh.... s-slow down you guys. I can't keep up with you.” Kasmeer said wheezing.

 

 

“Ha! G-Got you pipsqueak! A-Admit it! I'm faster than you!” The asian girl said panting hard.

 

 

Starkk on the other hand had his eyes squished together as he tried to get the unwanted weight off of him. “The only thing I'll admit, gkkk!.....is that your breath smells like swamp hot ogre doody!” He said trying to mask the laugh that was forcing it's way through his folded lips. This wasn't the most brilliant maneuver as the girl now sported a dark look, causing the laugh to turn into an I dun went and goofed look. She picked him up by the forehead with a vice grip.

 

 

“Heh... heh...come on Jory? It was just a joke, yeah?” He said laughing with a bit of fear evident in his voice.

 

 

Marjory smiled sweetly at him which was doing terrible work to hide what she was planning to inflict on him.”Yeah, no hard feelings squirt. So you won't mind if I fling you halfway across the sea will you?”

 

 

Starkk breathed a sigh of relief. “I was scared there for a second and no I don't mind if you.......wait....................uh........oh....” He said paling. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed him by the leg and begun spinning him around.

 

 

“MARJIE! COME O-! STO! I'M TELLIN! AKSOIJGFAISUFASFGSAFIUFGAIFGFGASFIG!” He screamed as the rough twirling cut out his words each time he tried to speak. She let go as he flew away from the shore and into the water with a large splash. She dusted her hands off.

 

 

“Jory! Now it's going to take him all day to swim back and we can't go home without him!” Kasmeer said scolding her bestfriend.

 

“Hmph!” She said turning her head and crossing her arms. “Maybe that will teach dunderhead some manners.”

 

 

Kasmeer shook her head before calling out to the younger kid. “Starkk! Hurry up! Your mom probably has dinner out already!” She said waving.

 

 

“Yeah! Cause if you take too long I'm going to tell her you said I could have your share!” Marjory said playfully.

 

He on the other hand was swimming frantically and trying his hardest to reach the shore. “ _Grr......stupid Jory. I'm so going get you back for this!_ ” He said to himself as his hands smashed against the water and feet paddled furiously.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    After about 30 minutes Starkk walked in, soaked. His face had said it all. His mother arched an eyebrow, Tetra was glaring at Marjory which prompted her to shrug with a smirk and Kasmeer was trying not to laugh.

 

 

“Hey squirt. See you finally made it.” Marjory said sniggering. The latter shot her a not another word look which prompted her to chuckle.

 

 

“I thought I told you to stop picking on him mosquito bite boobs.” Tetra said pointedly. This prompted a tick mark to appear on the other girl's head. She knew that always got the Canthan girl's feathers rustled.

 

 

“What was that!? You economy sized milk-cow! Bigger ain't always better!” Invisible lightning started to form between the two.

 

 

“Girls, language. Sit down and finish your food.” The mother said. They complied while still staring each other down. “Starkk go shower up. I'll have some new clothes out for you and put your wet ones out to dry.”

 

 

“Okay mom...” He said slowly trudging up the stairs. “Are Irvine and Dad not here?”

 

 

She shook her head with a smile. “They both went out hunting. I'm guessing it's taking longer than usual."

 

 

“When am I going to be able to go out with big bro and pops?” He whined.

 

 

“Now Starkk, we talked about this. You know how I feel about that. I want you to focus on your studies and become a great scholar like your grandfather.”

 

 

He had a look of utter resentment. “Grandpa's job is so lame and boring. Who'd want to become a smelly old book nerd!” He stopped the rest of his words in the back of his throat as his mom gave him a look.

 

 

“We won't discuss this further. Now go park it in that bathroom.” She said pointing.

 

 

“Yes mom................” He said continuing back up the steps. She smiled to herself and turned back to focus on what she was doing.

 

 

Marjory had tried to take bits of food off his plate but the hand was smacked away by Tetra. They started to sword fight with the silverware. Kasmeer was laughing. The older woman stopped to yell at the both of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “You two head straight to the waypoint and nowhere else, you hear?” Mrs. Silvers said to the both of them.

 

“Yes ma'am.” Both girls said in unison.

 

 

“Well you two be safe and see you tomorrow.” Kasmeer and Marjory waved at her and Tetra before leaving.

 

 

“Mom? Where's tiny toes?” The girl said looking around.

 

 

“Hmm..... is he not in the house?” She said turning to her.

 

 

“I didn't see him.”

 

 

She sighed. “That little itsy bitsy is going to make me grow old before my time. Stay here for me.” She said to the daughter and getting a nod of acknowledgment from her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         It was sunset. The boy had found an edge of a cliff to sit by with a lone tree to his left. He was fiddling with a couple of sticks, deep in thought. He didn't notice his mother creeping up on him. With a comical smile she grabbed him from behind in a gentle cuddle.

 

 

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He screamed as his arms flailed wildly. She laughed before calming him down.

 

 

“Shhh, it's just me. Now what did I say about going off on your own like that?” She scolded calmly.

 

 

“Sorry...” He said before grabbing her hands and playing with them. She kissed him on the side of his head. “You are soooo bad. What am I going to do with you?” She said rocking him back and fourth in her lap.

 

 

“Hey mom?” He said looking up at her.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“What's the real reason why you don't want me learning how to hunt?” He asked inquisitively.

 

 

She found it cute whenever he stared up at her with those curious purple eyes of his. She rested her chin on his head. “Because, mommy wants you to stay safe and wants to keep you close. I wouldn't be able to live if something were to ever happen to you.”

 

 

He looked down on the ground for a second. “What about Irvine and Dad? Why don't you try to stop them?”

 

 

The woman looked up at the sky. “Your father and brother are different. I don't think I could explain it to you in a way you could understand. I know you think I'm treating you like a little baby love but I just want what's best for you. If it could be helped, I'd rather all of us live in the city rather than being exposed to all this wilderness. Anyway, you promise that you'll keep studying hard for me?”

 

 

He nodded in defeat. “ I promise...... I love you mom.” He said genuinely.

 

 

She hugged him tighter. “I love you too tiger.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

                  “Natalia, thanks for looking after the kids while we're gone.” Fefnir Silvers said to the nanny.

 

 

“Don't worry about it Fef. You two please be careful.” The 27yr old woman said.

 

 

Fefnir smiled before turning to Irvine “Son, you're the man of the house now. Look after your little brother and sister while I'm away. Tetra you also make sure these two knuckle heads keep themselves out of trouble.”

 

 

Tetra saluted. “Leave it to me dad!”

 

 

“I will father. I'll pray to the Great Bear spirit everyday for yours and mother's safe return.” Irvine said pounding a fist on his chest.

 

 

Fefnir nodded proudly. “Good! Agewynn, we should get going. The platoon is probably getting tired of waiting on us.” The rogue nodded but before anyone could do anything else, Starkk walked up with a glum look on his face.

 

 

“I don't want you and dad to leave.....what if something bad happens? Why can't you just stay here and they go off to fight?” He begged.

 

 

Agewynn smiled sympathetically at her child as she crouched down. She planted a kiss on his forehead before resting hers on his. “Listen, nothing is going to happen to mommy and daddy, I promise. While I'm away I need you be a good boy for Miss Natalia. When we get back we all will go and do something fun, okay?” She said rubbing his head. He nodded.

 

 

“Wonderful! All of you come give me and your dad a hug before we go.”  She said opening her right arm for the other two. With that the entire family embraced in a hug before they set off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Hanhar Stormlands: War against the Doom Dragonflight**

 

 

     “Agewynn! You have to deactivate the spire! I'll hold these guys off!” Fefnir yelled at his wife. Reluctantly she turned away and ran up the rather large flight of stairs. The Ranger Captain on the other hand found himself surrounded by Destroyer Beasts and Branded. A large figure, bigger than a norn with a horned helmet and black colored armor approached him, shadowed.

 

 

“ **You're going fail here fool. After I deal with you I'll make sure to kill that wench as well.”**

 

 

Fefnir frowned. “You won't even be able to take two steps. Lets go! Brago!” He called to his pet gray wolf as he unleashed a rain of arrows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                She didn't know how long she'd been running but she finally made it up the stairs and into the spire's central processing core. Unfortunately there were Branded waiting on her. They were mostly converted humans, some being soldiers that had the dismal fate of being exposed to the Elder Dragon's corrupting golden flame. They rushed her. With amazing amounts of speed she zipped past the first two who were closest, wakazashi drawn before running to the next few. The other two stood there for a moment before gurgling and frothing at the mouth. They didn't even realize they got slashed. Her blade was coated with Skale Venom that's capable of melting through metal. While not acidic to unprotected flesh, it can prove fatal to any organic being that's exposed to it. The venom works quickly and can shut down major organs in a matter of seconds. They dropped to the ground moments later, dead. A couple of them had strange organic looking rifles that shot violet like energy blasts at her but she effortlessly dodged them. Before they could get anymore off, she cut them down. The last Branded Human tried to put up a fight but was soon out smarted. He tried to make a slash with a branded corrupted greatsword intending to take the woman's head off but it was sloppy and gave her enough room to vault over him and onto his shoulders. She crossed her legs around his neck and into a chocking lock before shifting her entire body towards the right. The creature's neck snapped with a sickening crunch. She flipped off the static, unmoving aberration.

 

 

She was panting. “W-Well, that took longer than expected. Now to shut down that console.” She said trotting over. Her father taught her about how asura technology worked so she was fairly confident she wouldn't have too much trouble. She began typing furiously as a bunch of prompts came up. She kept searching until she found what looked to be a terminate command. She stopped as her senses picked up movement. Her head snapped around. In the large opening came the human form of Kralkatorrik with a bloodied Fefnir in one hand and his greatsword in the other. The wolf was nowhere to be seen. He threw the ranger's stiff body to the side before walking up to Agewynn.

 

 

“FEF!” She yelled. Her eyes then narrowed viciously as she focused on the entity approaching.

 

 

The giant answered with a malignant grin. “ **Hmph....he actual gave me more trouble than I'd hoped for. It was pathetic though. His last words before I snuffed the flames of life from him were of his wretched wife and kids. It utterly disgusted me. I felt even more filthy when some of his blood got on me.”** The dragon hybrid said grimacing.

 

 

Agewynn's face grew into a look that could only be produced by years of killing but she kept her composure. “ _ **Don't worry.....because pretty soon, you won't feel anything at all.”**_ They both charged each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        The Aspect had a victorious grin on his face as he held the woman that was impaled on his greatsword up in the air. Her face was hidden in her long black hair as blood seeped from her lips and the grievous wound in her abdominal area where the sword was currently embedded. The blood streamed along it and made tiny splatting noises as the red fluid hit the ground, producing puddles.

 

 

“ **Hahahahaha! You foolish woman. Even if you somehow managed to stop me, it would have been fruitless. We have leylines all across Tyria waiting to be constructed and activated. Our lord will be brought back to this plane and there's nothing you or the rest of these pathetic mortals can do about it. NOW WRITHE IN AGONY! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”**

 

 

Agewynn managed to look up smiling. One eye was exposed while the other was covered in hair. She slowly reached out, revealing a strange device that seemed to be attached to her hand that begun to light up and causing the Branded Lord to stare at it in utter terror.

 

 

“ **THAT'S!? HOW DID YOU OBTAIN THIS!?”** He screeched.

 

 

“S-S-Soul Body!” She said through labored breath.  A searing, blinding flash of light washed over the entire room completely engulfing everything in it's radiance. Once it ended the Aspect was as still as a rock with his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. He wrenched the blade out of the woman, causing her to drop to the ground, coughing violently and spitting up blood.

 

 

“ _ **You.....you... guuuuuuuuuuuuu! Guuuuuuuuuuu! Arghhhh!”**_ The hybrid spluttered out as it clutched it's face. Whatever the device did, weakened it greatly. It couldn't finish off the woman, even if it wanted to. Seeing that he could no longer fight back due to the effects of the attack, he ran out the room.

 

 

The female rogue assumed he wouldn't be coming back but there was still the problem of the console. She was in horrible shape and shaking. She had lost a lot of blood so she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it to the console in time. Using the last bit of her strength she slowly got up and made her way there, clutching her wound. She felt light headed and her vision was getting blurry. “ _Come on body.....can't quit on me yet....”_ She said to herself. She had finally made it. Activating the command, the spire was shutdown with a loud beeping noise. She smiled to herself but it was gone as quick as it came as the whole place begun to shake.

 

 

The tower's AI had came on. “ _WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INIATIATED! THIS INSTALLATION WILL EXPIRE IN T-MINUS! 60 SECONDS!”_

 

 

Agewynn's expression was morbid. It wouldn't matter anyway. Her husband was dead and she wouldn't make it out in time with the wound that she received so it was pointless to try and escape. She started towards to the spot he was laying, in peaceful silence. About half-way she stumbled and fell. She didn't have enough energy to get up so she instead crawled to him in a snail's pace. At the 20 second mark she was laying beside him. She had his right hand in her left and the other was stroking his cheek.

 

 

“ _Well Fef, didn't think it would end this way.....”_ She said in a barely audible voice and smiling weakly. _“Don't worry, I'll be there to join you shortly darling.”_ As her life force started to slowly fade away she thought about her kids. Irvine and his unshakable spirit that reminded her of her husband so much. He would become a fine man once he was older and she couldn't help but grin proudly at that. Tetra, there were still things that she needed to teach her so many things left to do with her but she was nonetheless proud of her daughter and how pretty and intelligent she was becoming. She silently thanked the 6 gods that she was allowed to be her mother. She started to get emotional as tears leaked out of her eyes. It got worse as she thought about her last child and the one whom she was closest to. It devastated her knowing that she wouldn't be able to care for him anymore or watch him grow up. That innocence of his and carefreeness. She didn't want to lose any of that. The terrible pain in her chest got unbearable.

 

 

“ _Starkk........my sweet baby, I'm so sorry. Looks like mommy couldn't keep her promise.......”_ She said with a sad smile. _“My biggest regret is that I won't be able to hold you or see your smiling face anymore. Mommy loves you tiger.........Mommy l-loves.......”_ Agewynn tried to finish with her last breath before her eyes turned a greyish shade of purple and closing forever with the smile still on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      It was storming. Once the tower exploded, most of the Grand Alliance's soldiers were gathered around in front of it outside. They were anything but cheerful. A soldier who had stumbled upon the Silver's bodies before making it out had delivered the terrible news. Most of them were dismal. They had just lost two very important people. Over on the far side was a younger Logan, Jennah, Freya, Zojja, Rytlock, Caithe, Eir and Sig.

 

 

Logan's expression was unreadable. So was Sig's. He had his arms crossed and staring at the wreckage of the tower.

 

 

Both of Freya's fists were clenched as she stared at the ground with a wide eyed blank expression. There was no telling what was going on in her head.

 

 

Jennah had her face hidden as she looked up at the sky. It was hard to tell whether it was rain or tears falling down from her face.

 

 

Rytlock roared at the sky in anguish.

 

 

Caithe had a hand over one eye and crying as well.

 

 

Eir was praying to the animal spirits and Zojja just stared at everyone sadly.

 

 

“I think I'm still trying to process all of this.....” Logan said in a voice that sounded like he was clearly out of it.

 

 

Sig smacked his teeth. “Damn it! if we wouldn't have gotten separated......we probably could have all fought that bastard!” He then sighed. “Well........we all knew the risks when we came here. It's just unfortunate is all.”

 

 

“It leaves a bad taste in my mouth that the acursed filth is using my people's technology for not only their nefarious schemes but to harm the people I care about.”Zojja said walking up. “Still, we can't let our feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. As long as these dragons are allowed to live then this senseless violence will continue.” That was an asura for you, so painfully blunt. Nonetheless, Sig agreed.

 

 

Logan looked up at the sky. _“Fef, my friend. I'll honor your wishes. I just hope you and Agewynn found peace.........wherever you are."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Kryta: Silver's Residence**

 

     The girls were at the table talking, Irvine was sitting on the couch fiddling with his bow and Starkk was at the window staring off into the distance. He had been doing it ever since his mom and dad left. He missed the both of them terribly. One of the kids could usually coax him away from it and distract him with an activity but he ended up going back to it later on.

 

 

His behavior started to worry the nanny. “Starkk, sweetie how about we go find something to play?” Natalia said soothingly.

 

 

 

He looked back at her then towards the window before sighing. “Okay..” He said walking up to her before looking at the floor.

 

 

This prompted her to frown sadly. She crouched down. “Hey, I'm sure they're alright so come on, cheer up! Wouldn't you want your mom and dad to see you smiling when they come home?” She said patting him on the head.

 

 

His eyes moved left and right quickly like they were searching for something before he beamed up at her adorably. She mimicked it. “Now come on, let's go find something fun to do.” As she took his hand there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at it. Natalia picked the tiny child up and went to answer it. It was a Logan Thackery and Queen Jennah. They both had dull looks that made the woman a little uneasy.

 

 

“Well this is an unexpected visit.” She said.

 

 

Jennah's eyes peered at the boy and it took everything in the fiber of her being not to breakdown right then and there. He looked just like Agewynn, like a spitting image of her. It was going to be even more horrible when they both delivered the news and what his reaction was going to be. She couldn't take it, she walked off.

 

 

“Jennah!” Logan yelled. He sighed. “Natalia, we need to talk..........do you mind if I come in?”

 

 

 

She didn't like the sound of it one bit but she nodded. “Not at all Logan.” She said making way for him. The kids watched in confused silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

       Natalia dropped the cup of coffee in her hand as it shattered. She started to tremble with her mouth agape. Kasmeer cupped her hand over her mouth. Marjory stared in bewildered shock. Irvine gritted his teeth as he cried silently. His sister was in his arms crying loudly. Logan could only stare blankly at the floor.

 

 

“D-Dead..........?” Natalia said in disbelief and an emotional voice.

 

 

“We were separated from each other by an Elder Dragon into different rooms. Agewynn and Fefnir got the short end of the stick. While they were the only ones who made it to the top, they were met by a lot of resistance. They not only had to fight the dragon but a bunch of dragonspawn as well. The soldier said as he was escaping he found bodies littered all over the place and found the both of them dead. He was angry at himself for leaving their bodies to the explosion but there just wasn't enough time. We couldn't find the dragon so he must have been wounded to the point that he had to flee. Just...........by Dwayna it shouldn't have ended that way.” He said clasping both of his hands hard in his lap. Natalia was silent as she processed the information. They then heard a noise. They all turned to see Starkk at the end of the stairs. It was hard to look at him. His eyes were glass-like and lifeless. They didn't even need to entertain the idea. He had heard everything. The boy slowly made his way towards the door, not paying any mind to any of them or anything.

 

 

 

“S-S-Starkk!?” Tetra called out to him in a heartbroken tone. He wasn't listening.

 

 

 

They all watched nervously at his behavior prompting Marjory to walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “Hey, come on, stop. You're scaring all of us.......” She said softly. The boy simply grabbed it and threw it off of him roughly, causing the girl to recoil back with her feelings clearly hurt. He ran out the door fast.

 

 

“STARKK!” Natalia hollered. He was already gone.

 

 

Jennah had returned only to see him wisp past her. She watched him before her eyes closed tightly as more tears threatened to come out. She squeezed her left arm as the memories flooded back in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     His eyes were still emotionless as he ran. He could feel a hard lump in the back of his throat and liquid flying from the corner of his eyes even though his expression didn't match the state of someone who would be grieving. He stopped at the base of a large tree. He wasn't even panting but staring at it with those dead eyes. He then cocked a fist back and began punching the tree, hard. He kept doing it repeatedly. It got to a point where the rough bark from the tree caused his skin to shred off revealing bleeding, vulnerable pink flesh. He didn't even care about the pain. It got to such a magnitude that it started to litter the tree with streaks of red. He stopped. He was panting a little and staring at his mangled knuckles.

 

 

 

With reckless abandon he started to climb up the tree. He didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. He he was a good height off the ground as he sat himself on a thick, fat sized branch. “ _Where am I......what's going on.......”_ He said staring up at the rays that were piercing through the leaves.

 

 

 

“ _Oh, that's right. That dumb man told a lie. That stupid liar........mom and dad aren't dead, it's just a stupid lie......it's a........she promised, she promised that they would come back, so it's a........”_ He stopped as he started to clutch the sides of his head with his teeth clenched hard. “GYKKKK!” He breathed out harshly. He was seeing blue, black and white and his hearing sounded like someone let a grenade off near him. Images of his mom came flooding in his head. The day he fell and scraped his knee and how she made it feel better, the time when no one else would play with him and she would always find the time to do it no matter when it was, then there was the image of when she either cuddled or swung him around or held his hand. Now came the last one. It was of her smiling at him that made him feel warm, loved and protected. That smile that made any bad day he was having seem like nothing. The last image was too much.

 

 

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He roared with a crazed scream. He was crying severly. His eyes were a blank white color as he wailed at the sky with sorrowful torment. Blood was coming out of his nose. It got worse as the images were coming in faster. He put his hands on his temples and dug his fingernails in them while shaking his head violently to get rid of the painful thoughts. If this kept up, he'd go into Psychogenic Shock due to the extremity of his emotional state. After what seemed like an hour he stopped. He was hyperventilating and blood was dripping from his nose still. His irises faded back in but returned to their lifeless like state. He started to sway dangerously. With one last gasp of breath he fell. Eyes still hollow as he descended towards his inevitable doom. The last sound that could be heard was a sickening sound of snapping bones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The kids and the adults had split up into pairs to find him. It had been several hours since he ran off and they were getting worried.

 

 

 

“Geez, wherever he is, he hid himself really well. I'm starting to get really scared” Kasmeer said running beside the two other girls.

 

 

 

“Slow down a little bit meat-bun head. You're going to tire yourself out before we even find him.” Marjory said to Tetra but with no avail. She wasn't listening.

 

 

 

Tears streamed behind her as she ran. _“Please be okay, please be okay.”_ They ran out into an opening with a large tree in the middle of it. They scanned the area until their eyes landed on something laying on the ground. Upon closer inspection all three of them gasped.

 

 

 

Kasmeer screamed like a banshee with both of her fingers curled towards the sides of her cheeks.

 

 

 

Tetra bolted over immediately.

 

 

 

Marjory's skin paled as she stared blankly at the broken body of her small friend. Blood was seeping from his frame and his right leg was snapped open half-way at the knee revealing the bone. His eyes were closed as blood pooled out of his nose and mouth. Irvine heard the noise and ran over only to stop as well. His reaction and condition was no better than the Canthan girl as he stared at his frozen little brother.

 

 

 

“Jory! Irvine! Go get Miss Natalia and the others and tell them we found him! It's an emergency!” Tetra commanded.

 

 

 

“Come on Jory!” He said grabbing her by the arm but she didn't move. She was still in shock over the sight of her friend.

 

 

 

He yanked her more forcefully this time. “COME ON! STOP DAYDREAMING!” He bellowed. This snapped her out of it as she followed behind him.

 

 

 

“Starkk can you hear me!? Please, don't die! Starkk!? Please! Open your eyes!” She started to cry as she desperately tried to get a response out of him. Kasmeer's face was entirely red as she held onto one of his hands and sobbed. Slowly the little boy's eyes opened, albeit lidded. Both girls saw this and went wide eyed before Tetra brought his head to hers and bawling. He was in so much pain that he couldn't speak. He blinked once before his eyes started to shut again. The last thing he saw was an approaching Irvine, Marjory and co.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Why the hell is it so dark? Last thing I remember........damn don't tell me? Why do I keep feeling water.....”_ Slowly, the dread-head opened his eyes up. His vision was blurry but he could make out three figures. It took awhile but his vision focused again. Kasmeer was on his right side, crouched and hovering over him. Judging from her face, she'd been crying for awhile. Queen Jennah was wiping her face and smiling at him. Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

“T-Thank goodness!” Kasmeer said hugging him tightly.

 

 

 

“ _M-M-Mira......you're hurting me._ ” His voice spoke hoarsely. While he didn't show any visible signs of burns, his skin was caked with black ash. Probably from the smoke that built up in his suit. Nonetheless, the blast still did damage and he probably wouldn't be able to move for awhile.

 

 

“I-I'm sorry! I'm just so relieved you're alive!” She said through sobs. He slowly reached a hand and placed it on the back of her head.

 

 

 

“Welcome back, to the land of the living kid. We thought we lost you.” Logan said smiling fatherly at him.

 

 

 

“ _How long was I out for....?”_ He said in a drained tone. It hurt like hell to talk.

 

 

 

“For a couple of hours you hothead. That was really reckless and stupid. You could have been killed Starkk! Killed! You're lucky to be alive. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Queen Jennah said with a sarcastic smile that betrayed the clear anger in her voice.

 

 

 

“ _I'm sorry...._ ” He said simply.

 

 

 

She shook her head. “Well even though you probably plucked a few years off my lifespan, we're all glad you're okay.

 

 

 

The assassin cracked a small smile before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a couple of things, one about Kralkatorikk. This was before everyone became big shots so Jennah wasn't a queen at the time, Logan wasn't a commander, e.t.c e.t.c. 
> 
>  
> 
> At the time of the flash back, his human form if you read, was completely different from his current one so Logan couldn't recognize him in the current timeline but already knew past Kralk was responsible for both of his parent's deaths. I'll explain it more in the next chapter so it doesn't seem like I'm pulling stuff out of my rear end. Anyway sorry for the long ass flash back. The next chapter will have only one or two but by then they'll be in the citadel 
> 
> at least. Also this chapter will be less tragedy filled. Think everyone had enough of a feels trip for a couple of chapters lol, Thanks.
> 
> Jet~


	6. Furries and Ghosts: Ascalonian Catacombs 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starkk and Kasmeer head to the charr's capital city to get their third member and uncover what the dragons are plotting.

 

 

**Chapter 5: Furries and Ghosts: Ascalonian Catacombs 1A**

 

 

 

** Norkk's Elbow Region: Mount Hell Lash **

 

 **“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again after your colossal failure Kralkatorrik.”** A demonic voice spoke in the shadows of the decrepit room. Red eyes were shining like lasers through the pitch black.

 

 “ **Forgive me Lord Primordous but I beseech you, listen to what I have to say. I assure you that it will be worth your while.”**

 

 The Doom Aspect, Leader of the Destroyer Hordes and Ruler of the Aspects growled in impatience. **“I'll let you have your piece but know this...........if I'm not satisfied with your little story then I'll see to it that you suffer an agonizing, hellish, nightmarish torture that will last long after your mind has broken. Do I need to remind you of what happened to Jormag after his sorry hide tried to crawl back here with that horrendous display in the ape's homeland?”**

 

 “ **I would be most foolish to forget my emperor. While I was in the human's homeland of Kryta I came across an intriguing little whelp who was in the possession of the artifact you've been looking for. I was intending to kill him until I saw him draw the weapon and release it. I was going to bring him back here but that meddlesome First-Class Singularity got in the way along with his lapdog of a bitch.”**

 

 Razor sharp white teeth could be seen glinting through the darkness in a malignant smile. **“Is that so? This is most pleasing. I'll excuse your blunder for now. MORTARION!”** Primordous's deep draconic voice boomed.

 

 A tall gaunt figure wearing a magma red feathery leather robe with flame colored glass-like spaulders on the side of it's shoulders; walked up. His hood had a white skull faceplate in the middle of it with eye sockets that glowed an infernal orange color. **“My liege! How may I serve you?”** The drakanoid said bowing respectfully.

 

“ **Get in contact with that giant sized furball of a charr Gatheron and tell him that I want a status report on how the construction of my Sunspire and Effigy Army goes.”** He said authoritatively.

 

 Mortarion took another deep bow. **“Your will be done your dark excellency.”**

 

 Primordous directed his devilish red eyes back at the human form of Kralkatorrik. **“I want you to have your agents tail this boy and keep watch over him. If you or them see an opportunity then I want him captured alive. If you have no other choice but to kill him then I'll permit it as long as you retrieve the artifact, unscathed. Let me make myself clear...........that artifact is not to come under any harm whatsoever. It's the key to my plans and I won't have them ruined due to your incompetence and the incompetence of your lackies.”**

 

 “ **You have my word that you'll have your prize my king. I'll allow nothing to get in the way this time.”** The Void Aspect said kneeling.

 

 “ **Hn, there will be no more failures because if it happens this time and you survive then don't bring your sorry carcass back here. You stay out of sight and out of mind because if any of my warriors find you, I'll have them bring you back here with me being the one to deal with your punishment personally. Am I understood?”** He said with a steel like edge in his tone.

 

 “ **Yes, crystal milord. His majesty? May I trouble you for another question?”** Kralkatorrik asked still kneeled down.

 

 **"** **Speak.”** Primordous said granting his subordinate further audience.

 

 **"** **What of my other brothers? Are they too tasked with searching for the artifacts we need?”**

 

The Doom Aspect blew air out of his nose. **“Don't really know why you're concerning yourself with things beyond your comprehension but if you must know, I left them to their own devices but they're still tasked with making sure they find the artifacts we're looking for and that our focus sites remain untouched.”** He spoke condescendingly.

 

Kralkatorrik began to laugh to himself.

 

“ **Did I say something amusing? Because I believe I didn't and I don't like jokes, let alone tell them.”** The Elder Dragon Emperor said dangerously.

 

“ **No milord. I was just thinking how foolish these mortals are. They don't even know the true power that these artifacts possess. They're wasted on the likes of them. Just imagine? Once we have all of the sacred treasures under our possession; the Dragons will rule supreme. Then the filthy fleshbags will have no choice but to kneel before our might!”** The Branded Lord said greedily.

 

 Primordous's eyes squinted into tiny slits. **“Is that greed I hear in your voice Kralkatorrik?”**

 

The other Elder Dragon quickly composed himself. **“I wouldn't even dare the thought your greatness.”**

 

The Doom Aspect was still staring at him but brushed it off. The red eyes disappeared. **“Good, that is wise. I am weary and need rest. Go. Do not return here without that blade.”**

 

 Kralkatorrik gave a curt bow before walking out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ****Over on a cement pillar a human form Drakath could be seen leaned against it with arms crossed and watching his father walk out of the blackened room. Unlike his father, his form was actually human. He had a yellow complexion, green eyes and short black hair with bangs on each side in the front and hair that spiked up in the back. He wore purplish gray plate armor that resembled his father's except without the spikes. The eye in the middle of his chest was violet instead of yellow. On his back were dark purple organic wings that folded around him like a cape and a dark artifact hull-blade known as **Ex-Bride, (The Gravemaker).** It was entirely black with 6 purple glowing circles of light on the side and tentacles that sprouted out of the middle of the hilt. As far as looks went; if a couple of woman were to happen by him then he would be considered handsome if not for his more ambiguous agenda.

 

 

 

 

The Branded Patriarch stopped to acknowledge his son. **“Prince.”** He said simply.

 

 

 

 

“Father.” He replied back.

 

 

 

 **“We're leaving soon so don't dally around.”** He said starting past him.

 

 

  
“Did your audience with the exalted one not go well?” Drakath said passively.

 

 

 

Kralkatorrik smirked. **“Same as usual my son. Don't worry yourself over it. I'm moving on.”**

 

 

 

“Understood.” The Branded Prince said as he walked in the other direction. He was outside the large castle's balcony only to see his four brothers waiting on him.

 

 

 

“Are we still proceeding with the plan?” The one known as Zuramat spoke up.

 

 

 

“Of course. I don't intend to get dragged into one of father's foolish plans again.”

 

 

“You know father doesn't like it when you act on your own brother. You'll fall out of favor with him.”

 

 

“Mortax, you following people blindly all the time is going to lead to your destruction. Just look what happened to that gargantuan popsicle Jormag. To the emperor; he was nothing more than an expendable lump of trash. That's the exact road you're heading in if you intend to follow in father's footsteps.” The ethereal drakanoid Entropious said in a relaxed, laid back tone.

 

 

“Are you fools intending to go against father!?” Mortax said exasperatedly.

 

 

“Simmer down and be silent already Mort. No one is intending to go against or oppose father's plans.” Drakath said cooly. “I'm just saying I have my own plans that differ from his.” His face then contorted into an evil confident grin. “Why don't we go pay the regions a visit and see what's what?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Royal Palace: Queen's Throne Room**

 

 

 

                      For 2 hours straight, Logan and another woman were having a verbal sparing match.

 

 

“I told you not to get the queen involved in your little investigation! What if she would have been harmed or worse, killed!?” The scarlet haired woman barked.

 

 

“Anise, I willingly chose to follow him, not the other way around.” Queen Jennah said trying to defend him.

 

 

“Whatever the case is, you two need start considering your positions, especially you commander. If she would have been killed fighting that blasted Elder Dragon then not only would you have been stripped of your title but put into one of the dungeons until the end days.” Countess Anise said harshly.

 

 

Anise was the queen's advisor; with her family, the Silberns; serving the Silverlanes' for ages, not only as personal aids but protectors of the royal family. Jennah and herself grew up together which made the countess highly over protective of her. When she found out that the empress had went off with Logan to investigate the disturbance, she was furious. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers at the brown haired man.

 

 

“I wouldn't have let any harm befall her nor would I ever purposely put the queen in danger. If her and I didn't show up and chase them off when we did then there's no telling what would have transpired.”

 

 

“It shouldn't have gotten to that point at all! You're suppose to be preventing this kind of stuff from happening! First, the Branded infiltrate our ranks and attack our city without warning and with no one knowing how they got inside in the first place, now this? What if Kralkatorrik decides to obliterate Divinity's Reach? Then what?” She said in frustration.

 

 

Logan's face was unchanging. “Then I'll stop him, like I've done countless times. You need not trouble yourself with all of this countess. I have plans on how to deal with the threat of these beasts. It's under control.”

 

 

Anise let out a fake laugh. “Control you say? Is that why Vanishing Mist is hospitalized? From what I gathered he made the situation worse. That and the little fiasco down at the farm. Both of those situations could have been prevented if he would acted with more care. You should manage your subordinate better.”

 

 

This caused the Seraph Commander to narrow his eyes at the blow.

 

 

Queen Jennah walked up to the both of them. “Countess.....I appreciate your concern but I'm going to have to insist that you need not worry. Logan and the others are handling all this the best way they can.”

 

 

“With all due respect my queen, you're too easy on him and he needs to hear all of this. I want to tell you a little something commander. Agewynn.......she was my closest friend. I've never gotten over her death at all. Everytime I look at the boy it's a constant reminder of that wretched, disgusting day. It's just so damned hard looking at him. He has her looks down to her personality and mannerisms.” She said in a soft tone.

 

 

Queen Jennah bit her lip while Logan stared at her stone faced.

 

 

“He's hotheaded like her and stubborn. That's why I'm telling you that it's a danger to himself and those around him! I told Agewynn not to go with all of you that day and to stay in Kryta where she could be protected since the dragon's were after her artifact. She went behind my back and did it anyway and not only got herself killed but her husband as well. I told her we could handle it but she didn't listen. Now her son has picked up her impulsiveness. Did Fefnir not entrust you to look after all of them if something were to happen? Pretty amazing job you're doing so far. All three of them are military now. Not only that but the youngest is currently in a hospital bed! You keep failing time and time again and repeating the same mistakes over and over Logan! AND I'M TELLING YOU I'VE HAD IT! IF YOU CAN'T SAFE GUARD THOSE THREE, THE QUEEN OR OUR PEOPLE THEN WE HAVE NO USE FOR YOU AS THEIR GUARDIAN OR A COMMANDER!” Anise's voice rung out.

 

 

“Countess! You've said quite enough! Jennah said heatedly.

 

 

Countess Anise ignored her. “ Why couldn't you protect her! Why did you let her die!? WHY!? SAY SOMETHING!? DO YOU INTEND TO SHIT ON YOUR BEST FRIEND'S DEATH FURTHER BY ALLOWING THE LESSER SILVER TO HEAD DOWN A PATH OF SELF DESTRUCTION!? BECAUSE THAT'S THE EXACT ROAD HE AND THE OTHER TWO ARE HEADED IN AND IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR FAULT!”

 

 

“ANISE!” Queen Jennah screeched.

 

 

Logan had heard enough. While he wasn't in her face, he was close enough that he could touch her. He had the look of a killer in his eyes. “I don't really need you blaming me for things I clearly blame myself for. Last time I checked, they weren't children that still needed protection. Do you honestly think I could have prevented them from pursuing this? It was inevitable and I'm hard pressed to blame them for wanting to join the branches even if the reasons are as clear as day. On top of that, what the hell do you know about the kid? He's seen more than a child his age should have. Now he's grown into a man, with nothing but rage and vengeance in his heart. Tell me Anise! Do you still think you have him figured out!? Well you don't! The moment that tragedy befell him, he's been on a dark path. Nothing anyone, not you or I can do to change it. So let me give you one last piece of advice. Say what you will about me but I won't sit here and listen to you downplay their sacrifice or badmouth the kid. He's been selflessly defending this country with out any regards for his own well being. Whatever his motives are that fuels him are of little concern to me. He's a damn hero in my books and I know he'll be the one to finally put an end to these dragons once and for all. Once again, we appreciate your concern but you don't need to trouble yourself with this. It's being handled.”

 

 

Anise was silent but still held his gaze, unfazed.

 

 

“Alright, you both made your point. Anise that was way out of line. If you have no further business here then I ask that you take your leave. Logan you need to go cool off as well.” Queen Jennah said hoping to put an end to their quarrel.

 

 

Countess Anise closed her eyes and walked to the opposite direction before stopping at the door. She turned her head to look at the commander. “ Despite my reservations, I'll leave all of this in your care but let me give you a piece of advice. If anything happens to the queen or those three then you watch your ass.” She then walked out.

 

 

Logan was silent, prompting the Silverlane Empress to walk over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don't beat yourself up over it too much. Anise just really cares is all. You're doing great work.” She said trying to console him.

 

 

He shook his head. “No, she's right. I've messed up big time. We can't keep letting the enemy sneak up on us like this or it'll be disastrous for not only the empire but Tyria as a whole.”

 

 

“Well, when Starkk is fully recovered we can plan our next course of action. I'm sure the both of them will have a lot to say.” Jennah stated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

           “Anise, what was all that about?” Minster Caudecus questioned. He had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

 

 

Anise's brows furrowed. “That seems quite silly to be asking since you've been hiding behind this wall. How long have you been there and how much did you hear?”

 

 

“Long and more than enough.” He curtly replied.

 

 

She sighed. “ He's a real hard person to like at times. Talking with him reopens old wounds.” She then smiled wearily. “I haven't said a word to that child since he was a baby. I still remember holding him and how tiny he was. Now that he's grown up, I haven't had the chance to talk with him at all. I've talked to the other two and for the most part they seem to be doing okay despite my wishes for them not to be apart of the military. I just don't want them to die for nothing. They're the only thing I have left to remember her by, especially the younger one.”

 

 

“I see. My my, these detestable dragons really know how to make trouble for everyone.” The minster scoffed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Kasmeer's House**

 

 

 

            “ _So how is the little firecracker? Is he doing any better?”_ A voice said over the phone.

 

 

“He's doing fine now Jory. The priests said he should make a full recovery by tomorrow.” Kasmeer said through the other line.

 

 

“ _He's going to get an earful when I get back from my investigation for making you and everyone else worry so much!”_ Marjory said with playful anger.

 

 

This on the other hand made the mesmer laugh uneasily as she heard faint knuckle cracking in the background. It could be hard to discern the Canthan woman's intentions at times. “Now now, let's not give him anymore injuries than he's already sustained.”

 

 

Marjory giggled. _“Well listen doll? I thought about joining up with you guys once you get back from whatever Thackeray needs you to do and when I'm done with the work on my end. With the three of us working together then I'm sure bonehead won't get himself into a pickle like that ever again.”_

 

 

Kasmeer's eyes lit up with childlike glee. “Jory! That would be amazing! I'm sure that Starkk's going to like the idea just as much!” The blonde could then hear noise in the background on her best friend's end of the phone.

 

 

“ _Miss Delaqua, we think we may have a lead on the whereabouts of Ashford's killer.”_ Another voice spoke up.

 

 

“ _Give me a sec Johnny. Kas, hun, I'll call you back later. Something came up.”_ The detective said abruptly.

 

 

“Okay. Catch you later then Jory.” Kasmeer said before hanging up.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

         “ _Look at you....... flat on your rear like the little cockroach you are. With that kind of power, you'll never protect anyone. I'll kill all your little friends just like I did to your parents.”_ A vile image of Kralkatorrik spoke.

 

 

“ _FUCK YOU! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! ASSSSSSSSSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!”_ Starkk said fearsomely. He started to charge the phantom image. He lept in the air before making a heavy slash that cut Kralkatorrik down the middle. The image then disappeared. He looked around frantically before spotting another one. It was none other than the drake that defeated him.

 

He stared at the assassin smugly. _“I still see someone's letting their anger get the best of him. Such hard headedness. Do I need to take your life yet again to make you understand with your second trip? You're on a downwards spiral of self implosion, yet you keep stumbling towards it blindly, like a little sapling that still suckles on his mother's ample bosom.”_ Drakath then laughed hysterically.

 

“ _What the hell is so funny! WHAT THE FUCK IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY!?”_ Starkk roared with a rabid snarl.

 

 

The prince didn't seem to be listening and continued to laugh. The look on the rogue's face on the other hand would have been a disturbing thing to happen upon.

 

 

“ _STOP LAUGHING! DAMN IT! I'll KILL YOU ALL!”_ With terrifying speed he stabbed the image then twisted his blade and jerked it upwards, splitting it all the way up to the head.

 

The image still continued to laugh as it multiplied, tormenting the young adult. This forced him to his knees as he clutched the side's of his head. It stopped. The unrelenting torment stopped. He dared his right eye open as he looked around to find where his assailants disappeared to. He then recoiled back, apprehensively at a figure approaching from the pitch black. It was Kasmeer. She was smiling at him with her head tilted cutely. A lumbering figure then approached her from behind and took hold of her in a crushing lock. She had a look of pained desperation as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Starkk tried to get up, even say something but he couldn't move nor could he speak. He gritted his teeth savagely like a feral animal. He was trying his damned hardest to overcome the unknown force that was anchoring him down and robbing him of his ability to use his voice box. The creature then snapped her neck. She fell down beside him with a dull blue lifeless look in her eyes as blood trickled from her lips. His expression was blank. The entity stepped out of the shadows to reveal an insane looking Kralkatorrik. The purple-eyed assassin bit down on his lip to the point that it drew blood as he tried to get himself up. His mind was no longer his own as fresh tears rolled down his face. He didn't care what happened to him now. If he could just lunge at him once then that's all he needed. Images of Irvine, Tetra and Marjory appeared as well as the Seraph Commander and Queen. They were also killed in the most brutal, horrendous methods possible. He tried to scream something out but it was nothing but dry air. The only thing he could do was bang his fists against the blackened floor, headbutt it and crawl against it at a painstakingly slow pace. Veronica, Garoth and Emily were the last three images. They were killed as well. He finally found his voice again as he let out a bone chilling, unnerving scream.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Divnity's Reach: Dwayna Healing Ward**

 

 

 

 

Starkk immediately shot up into sitting position and breathing rapidly. He was sweating profusely as he put a hand up to his forehead. “By the 6.........that dream..........it was the worse one yet.” He said in a soft shell shocked like whisper.

 

 

He looked around. He was in the in the Dwayna Plaza's medical ward. His wounds must have been more serious than he originally thought. The last thing he remembered was talking to old man Logan and co. before falling asleep. He looked out the window. It was night time. Judging from the food and other items placed around the room; he reckoned that they all must have checked in on him from time to time. He looked down to notice he was shirtless with nothing but black pants on. He gently slid the covers off and stretched a leg out and over the side of the bed. Inch by inch he reached for the ground with his large toe. Once it made contact, he pressed the foot completely onto the nice looking floor and testing the weight of his leg before bringing the other one down. He stood at full height only to stumble and land smack dab against the wall. It would probably be a minute before he could walk normally. He then happened upon a pair of blue slippers and a coat. He put the both of them on and headed towards the window with the intent of jumping out. In his current state, yeah, it would be extremely dangerous if not stupid but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with any wandering priests. He needed to get some fresh air and a drink to clear his head of that terrible nightmare and his loss from the drake. He was in a hunched position as he sat on the window sill. Moving with the agility of someone with years of training, he took off down below as he jumped and kicked off from building to building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Finally low enough to land safely, (well his definition of safely) he angled himself until he was upside down. He then tucked his legs in and begun spinning backwards. He landed in a low to the ground cat like pose. Some people would probably think he was being a fancy pants show off but it was actually to soften his landing and keep him from damaging his legs more than they already were. He raised himself up only to wobble and stumble before regaining his balance. He immediately recognized where he was. He was in the Salma District and not too far from Sig's Inn. He slowly made his way there. The words of the Dragon and the Drake kept replaying in his head. So did the nightmare. It was the drake's words that stung the most. As much as it irked him to admit it, there was some truth in it. His rage blinded him many times before and only served to cause more wanton chaos. Maybe it was just tough guy talk after all. He didn't notice the stares he was getting or the couple that he was about to bump right into. He collided into the man roughly which caused him to nearly fall as he found a nearby lightpost to grab hold of for support.

 

 

“Hey, why don't you watch where you're going.....” The guy said before softening a little bit when he got a better look at him.

 

 

“Baby don't be rude. Hey, are you alright?” The white haired girl said politely.

 

 

“Hey pal? Should you really be moving around like this? Seems kind of dangerous....” The man said with genuine concern.

 

 

“No.....I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you. If you'll excuse me.” Starkk said slowly wrenching himself away from the pole and starting towards the inn in a slow shamble.

 

 

“Well....okay. You just be careful man and sorry for my outburst earlier.” The guy said apologetically.

 

 

Starkk turned his head to acknowledge him. “It's no trouble at all and thank you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Yulgar Inn**

 

Sig was restocking shelves. Most of the customers had either returned home or headed up their quarters to sleep. Aside from two old guys, it was just him. He heard the bell ring and turned around only to freeze and nearly drop the wine bottles in his hand.

 

 

“Starkk.........what the hell happened to you!? You don't even look like you should be out of bed!”

 

 

The dread head didn't answer him. He had an abysmal look on his face.

 

 

This caused the former mercenary to frown in parental like sympathy. “Come on champ, come sit down.”

 

 

The younger adult complied as he sat himself on one of the stools.

 

 

Sig smiled at him mischievously. “ Judging from your piss poor look, you got your ass kicked, Baaaaaaaaaaad.” He said exaggerating the last bit.

 

 

This earned him a half-hearted glare from the 20yr old which caused him to be tickled. He then slid him a drink. The dread-head twirled the glass in his hand for a bit before helping himself to a sip of the cool dark red contents of the glass.

 

 

“Well, it's true. I got fucked up really bad by a drake. Not only that but the words that it said before it singed my black ass are still biting at me. It's pissing me off and depressing me to no end.”

 

 

Sig looked at the counter before looking back at him. “What exactly did it say to you?” He probed.

 

 

“That I'm basically a snot nosed little shit with no self-control and who throws a temper tantrum at everything. That and I'm pretty much no good to my allies and friends.” He said dryly.

 

 

Sig poured himself a glass before walking over and sitting himself beside the assassin. “ I see. Listen, you might think you're too old for this but I want to have a man to man talk with you.....”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Five Hours Later**

 

 

   Both men were laughing and joking with each other. The young assassin's dreary mood seemed to be lifted as he grinned toothily due to the affects of the alcohol.

 

 

“Hahaha! Feels like I'm drinking with your old man.” Sig said happily.

 

 

“How long have you known dad?” Starkk asked curiously.

 

 

“Since we were teenagers. He, that hardass Logan and I enlisted out of school together. Haha! Man, that brings back memories. We use to get in so much trouble.”

 

 

“Geez, seems like everyone knew mom and dad...” He said in wonder.

 

 

“Yeah, well your mom and dad were great heroes. I'm sure wherever they are; they're watching over you and I'm also positive that they're really proud of you.” He said in appraisal.

 

 

“As I am of them.” He replied back respectfully.

 

 

“Can't help but see Agewynn when I look at you kiddo. Looks like she just spit you out and said hey, here's my mirror image!” He said humorously.

 

 

This got a smile out of Starkk. “You and everyone else constantly say that Sig.” His face grew serious. “She's the reason why I became an assassin. She's my greatest hero and the only woman who will always and forever have a special place in my heart. I owe her and my father my life and if I could go back to that time then I'd be the one to take both of their places.”

 

 

Sig smiled at the ground sadly. “ _Damn it Fef, you and Wynrie raised a great little brat. Feels like I'm talking to the both of you here and now. Please, keep watching over him and guide his path. His wings have yet to spread.”_

 

 

The Seraph Assassin then got himself up. “Thanks for the chat Sig but think I'm going to head to bed.”

 

 

Sig nodded. “Before you go, wanted to say one last thing to you. Next time you see that dragon and drake, grind both of those piss stains into the ground!” Sig said giving him a thumbs down with a cocky grin.

 

 

Starkk mirrored it. “You got it!”

 

 

“Excellent! Go get some rest kid. I'll see you around, good luck.”

 

 

Starkk turned around and waved before walking out into the cool night air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

              “That little, straw-headed, stubborn, microbe!” Kasmeer said venting. “What is he thinking?”

 

 

When she went up to his quarters to check up on him, he was no where to be found, prompting her to panic. A couple of places came to mind of his whereabouts. She chose the one she had the strongest hunch on. As she ran, he came into view. Her expression went from joy to immediate anger when she spotted him.

 

 

He noticed her coming up and visibly flinched. _“Well.............I'm in trouble.”_ He said to himself.

 

 

She ran up and brought him into a hug before looking him straight in the eyes with worry etched on her features. “What are you doing out here? You still haven't healed!”

 

 

“Mira, I really needed to get out of there. It was making me stir crazy.” He said gently.

 

 

“I told you not to over exert yourself! If you wanted to come outside then all you had to do was ask me!”

 

 

“That would have been too much of a hassle. Plus, do you really think the priests would have let me?” He said argumentatively.

 

 

“No, they wouldn't and it's for your own good. Why are you so darn stubborn all the time!?” She argued back.

 

 

“Hey, I'm not stubborn most of the time....” He was unsure with the last bit.

 

 

“This isn't funny. Why do you have to make me worry about you so much.....?” She said resting her head in his chest.

 

 

“Kasmeer......” He said softly. He noticed they were both near a bench. He slowly eased the both of them onto it.

 

 

“Starkk, when I saw you in the drake's grasp, I was so scared. I didn't.......I didn't, hic! Know what to do.” She said. Her voice was starting to get emotional and he could tell she was trying to fight back the tears.

 

 

“Mira.....your hiccups returned.” He said warmly.

 

 

“Then....hic! When you got blasted off and when we found you......I thought hic! I thought......” Her face was hidden but he could see tears falling down. When she looked up; he could feel a slight pain in his chest. Her face was red and her expression was one of hurt. He didn't like seeing her cry let alone being the one to make her.

 

 

“We thought you were dead Starkk! Dead! Why would you do something so reckless!?”

 

 

“Do you really have to ask? You know full well what the answer to that is.” He said looking away.

 

 

She then grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. “You big dumb idiot! Is getting your revenge worth hurting the people who still love and care about you!? What's left for you if you go and get yourself killed!? Tell me......” She said softly.

 

 

He stared at her but had no answer.

 

 

“Do you know how much I cried when I thought you wouldn't open your eyes, do you? You're.....you're someone who's precious to me and I don't want to lose you, hic! So that's why........that's why if you ever! Ever! Do something like this again then I'll never forgive you! Even if you are a ghost I'll beat you up so bad that you'll come back to life and die again.” She said adorably.

 

 

He would be lying if he didn't feel his heart squee on the inside with how cute she was at the moment. He pressed his forehead against hers causing the blonde to blink in puzzlement. “Mira..........nothing's going to happen to me, you have my word. I don't want to be the person that makes you upset. I'm sure if I were gone, old man Logan, Sig and Queen Silverlane would be sad. I'll start using my head a little more in situations like that.”

 

 

She touched his cheek. “Don't make a girl a promise you might not keep.”

 

 

He rested a hand on hers. “Really, I mean it. I don't want to make you cry anymore."

 

She pulled back from him slightly and wiped her eyes before beaming at him with her face still flushed. Her eyes were lidded as she stared at him with a hand still on his cheek. The moon had illuminated the entire area in a majestic blue color. She leaned in close once again but stopped a quarter inch from his chest. She was arched down like a dog. She then begun to cross semi circles around his cheek. Her mouth was partially open and he couldn't quite place the look she had on her face. He smiled at her but could only sit there and watch with amused curiosity. She returned the smile. The light of the moon made her more stunning than she usually was. Her eyes twinkled, along with the blue that emanated from the area.

 

Slowly, he cupped his right hand around her cheek prompting her to grab it with both hands and rest her head in it. He didn't know why he did it or how this came to be but his body just moved on it's own. The way she was staring at him was almost childlike. It was as if she had found a valuable possession that she never wanted to let go of. He couldn't help but feel a strange desire to protect her.

 

 

He smiled warmly at her. “Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?” He said in a welcoming manner.

 

 

She shook her head. “Nothing.....” She then sat up from her position before wrapping an arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

 

He scratched his head before blushing. “Um.........comfy?” He said awkwardly.

 

 

“Sort of but you know? You're suppose to wrap an arm around a girl when she's like this.”

 

 

He felt even more stupid. “Sorry.....” He said as he threw his arm around her smaller limbs and brought the sorceress in tighter, getting a content sigh from her. He didn't notice before but Kasmeer smelled really good. Being careful not to press himself too close, he breathed in her scent. Whatever she had on was unrecognizable to his nose but it nonetheless smelled wonderful as it teased his nostrils with the succulent aroma. If he had to make an educated guess then it was probably from a flower of some sort. He peaked his head over only to find that she fell asleep. He sighed before smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

 Starkk carried her bridal style up to her house and into her room. He gently placed her in the bed before pulling the covers over. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He crouched down and started to mess with her hair. He was having inner turmoil with himself. On one hand, he wanted to do it because even he couldn't deny the fact that he had feelings for her. On the other hand, he didn't want her waking up and beating the crap out of him. Going against his better judgment, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. This caused her to smile in her sleep which got a grin out of the dread-head. Giving her one last look, he let himself out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Morning Time**

 

 Starkk had got himself up early to go visit his parent's graves. Even though the bodies were lost in the explosion, they all wanted to honor their memory by placing gravestones in the Plaza of Grenth.

 

 

“ _Hey mom, dad. Thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing?”_ He said smiling softly. _“A couple of days ago; I lost my very first fight. If you both were there then you probably would have nagged me to death.”_ He chuckled lightly before putting both hands on the two gravestones. _“I promise you that it won't happen again. I won't allow myself to be defeated by anyone until I avenge the both of you. So please........don't worry yourselves about me. I won't let you down and I'll keep being the man that you wanted me to be.”_

 

 

He then stepped back before looking at the clouds. A small current blew his short, thick dreads to the left. He heard a faint rustling noise and turned to see his companion walk up. She had on her standard attire with a silky white coat and her arms hugged together. It was a little cold out since winter would soon be upon the empire.

 

 

“Paying them a visit I see?” She said walking up beside him. He was in his regular gear and from the looks of it, was fully recovered. Upon closer inspection however, a bandage was taped to his left cheek still.

 

 

“Yeah. It's probably going to be awhile before we come back here so I wanted to say something before we left.” He said lovingly.

 

 

“I really miss your mom fixing my hair up into different styles and your dad calling me pet names.” She said sadly. She then got on both knees and clasped her hands together as she prayed.

 

 

“I have things that I miss about them too Kas......” He said in a far away tone. “Come on, we should get going. Can't keep Logan and Queen Jennah waiting.”

 

 

Shes slowly got up and set off with him to the palace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Royal Palace Seraphim Offices**

 

 

             “How do you feel?” Logan asked looking him over.

 

 

“Ready to get back into the field if that's what your wondering.” He said assuredly.

 

 

The commander smiled. “Good, that's what I like to hear. Before we get started with the briefing, tell me what you found out before the situation with the dragons broke out.”

 

 

“Right, Kasmeer, show him the papers.”

 

 

She complied as the small swirls from last time appeared with a snap of her fingers. The sizable pieces of parchment landed and spread themselves on the ground neatly, prompting the commander and queen to walk over and examine them.

 

 

“This is what Rytlock must have been talking about.” He said examining them closely.

 

 

“Wonder if the other racial leaders know anything about it or if they're aware that they are appearing around their regions?” Queen Jennah said thoughtfully.

 

 

“I'd imagine so your majesty. When me and Mira were near the ores; they radiated high amounts of energy so it wouldn't be far fetched to believe that the bigger ones pump out a larger output.” The assassin said with a hand on his hip. “Just what are they plotting.....?”

 

 

“That's what this briefing is about mostly. I'm sending you two to the Black Citadel to recruit your third member and to gather more information about these formations. Kahn-Ur Brimstone is already expecting your arrival.” Logan said.

 

 

“Pardon me for a second commander but don't the charr hate humans?” Kasmeer said nervously.

 

 

Logan shook his head. “Maybe in the past but since then, relations with ours and their people have improved greatly but still, some if not most of them aren't particularly fond of humans. That's why I ask that the both of you make a good impression while you're there, especially you Starkk.”

 

 

This caused the dread-locked man to avert his eyes and stare off into space. How many times were people going to remind him of his screw up?

 

 

“You're not a teenager nor a thief anymore. You can't let that gun-hoe mentality dictate your actions. Don't get me wrong kid, I know how much you want revenge on that damnable dragon and believe me, I'm looking forward to that day and want to be there when it receives retribution but you can't let it consume you. It's shit and will serve to be nothing but poison to you at the end of it all.”

 

 

Starkk looked him in the eyes before sighing. “I understand Logan. You're right. You have my solemn word that I'll stay focused. Something like this won't happen ever again but................ you all need to know something. I'm never going to forgive that piece of shit, oversized lizard or it's kind ever. Those millions of people it killed including my parents didn't deserve that, they didn't. My mom meant the world to me and he took her away so that's why when we meet again, I'm going to make sure it suffers an indescribable, cold, hell before it dies.”

 

 

Kasmeer looked away sadly, Queen Jennah's lips folded as she looked at the floor and Logan still held his gaze with a harden expression.

 

 

“I understand man, I really do. I want to see him dead just as bad. I knew your father for a long time and was someone who I could call a brother. I was in love with your mother also. A part of me still is.”

 

 

This caused the eyes of the mesmer and assassin to nearly pop out. “Really!?” Both said in astonished unison. The queen on the other hand didn't seem to take a liking to hearing that last tidbit as it stirred a bit of emotion out of her but it couldn't quite be picked up.

 

 

Commander Thackeray chuckled lightly. “Indeed. There was a time when your father and I competed for a chance at her heart. He was the better man so I gave up.”

 

 

The assassin on the other hand had a weirded out look on his face. “I don't know why but that's kind of creepy.”

 

 

“What the heck is that face for!?” Logan said with a shark-like expression.

 

 

Kasmeer and Queen Jennah laughed at the both of them.

 

 

“Well, you two should get going. The airship captain is probably getting tired of waiting.” He said getting up and shaking his subordinate's hand.

 

 

The queen walked up and brought the two into a hug. “Please, be careful and watch out for each other. Don't take any unnecessary risks and use your head. If something gets too dangerous then please exercise your better judgment and get out of there.”

 

 

“Don't worry your majesty, I'll make sure he comes back in one piece.” Kasmeer stated heroically.

 

 

“I'll also make sure hiccups here doesn't over do it.” He said playfully.

 

 

“Well good luck you two and may the 6 watch over you.” They waved each other off before the two heroes set out to the airstrip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After having to hear the shipmaster ramble on about how they took so long; they were seated and staring out the window. It would be the first time that they journeyed somewhere outside the empire. They couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the sametime.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Ascalon: Black Citadel**

 

 

They pulled into the charr city only for the both of them to gasp in amazement. The entire thing was vast and looked like a gigantic battlepod of some sort.

 

“This is awesome! Wonder how long it took them to build all of this!?” Starkk gushed in excitement.

 

“Well, it's not surprising. After all, charr ingenuity is said to rival that of the asura.” Kasmeer replied.

 

Once the ship docked they made their way off of it. They looked around to see furry humanoids working, walking around and generally tending to their own devices. They noticed that they were getting a couple of stares. Some were unwelcoming while others were out of curiosity.

 

A charr with orange fur approached them. “Why are you skulking around my airstrip humans? What business do you have here?” He said in an edgy tone.

 

Remembering what Logan told him, Starkk refrained from retorting with a smart-ass remark. “We're here to see your Kahn-Ur. We were told that he's expected us.”

 

The charr snorted at this. “Ha! I haven't heard anything of the sort. You're going to have to come up with a better lie than that.”

 

“We aren't lying, please believe us? We're really pressed for time so if you could just point us to the direction of where your leader resides; it'd be greatly appreciated. “Kasmeer tried to say as politely as she could.

 

“Heh, well you won't be getting any directions from me until you tell me why you're really here. You humans are always scheming and being sneaky, right boys?” The Iron Legion Airstrip Coordinator said and getting a hum of agreements from his colleagues. The assassin on the other hand lost his patience and was about to go up and say something until a voice spoke out and stopped him.

 

“That's enough Kriz. These humans are indeed here on important business and you will not impede their way.” The charr that approached spoke up. The other furry creatures including the one known as Kriz immediately smashed a fist to their chests.

 

“Imperator Smodur!” Kriz yelled submissively.

 

“All of you get back to work, now!” He commanded. They complied and left the three. “I apologize for all of that. Some of my people are still getting use to the idea of interacting with your kind. Ah, where are my manners? I'm Smodur the Unflinching, Imperator of the Iron Legion.”

 

Both Kasmeer and Starkk took turns shaking his hand before the magic user spoke up. “It's a pleasure to meet you imperator. I'm Kasmeer Meade and this is my partner Starkk Silvers. We were told that your Kahn-Ur has requested to see us?”

 

“That is correct but I'm afraid Chieftan Brimestone is in council at the moment so you'll have to wait. He has however, set the both of you up with quarters since you will be here for awhile. If you'd like I can show you the way?”

 

“That would be most appreciated. Starkk shall we?” Kasmeer said looking at him.

 

“You two go on ahead, I want to look around for a little bit.” He said.

 

She sighed. “Of course you'd want to look around. Here, let me put this on you.” She finished as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder that started to emit a bright violet color.

 

“Mira, what is this? What are you doing?” He said in puzzlement.

 

“It's a tracker so we won't spend several hours trying to look for you. Once the Kahn-Ur is done with his meeting we'll come find you so don't go too far please.” She said giving him a look which caused him to snigger before nodding.

 

“Also human, one last bit before we part. Try not to get too curious for your own good. As I stated before, our people are getting use to yours and they might not take kindly to snooping.”

 

He nodded, understanding what was being told to him. “Don't worry imperator, I won't cause any trouble.”

 

“Glad to hear it. Well then, Miss Kasmeer let's be on our way.” She agreed before the both of them and the assassin went off into opposite directions.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The Vanishing Mist couldn't help but be transfixed at the majesty that called itself the Black Citadel. The place was literally a fortress. Drapings of all sorts and shining black metal could be seen through all parts of the large city. He could also see tube like objects that looked like cannons and wooden protrusions on the higher points of the city where smoke could be seen circling around the sky. Well, the charr were a warmongering race so it wasn't that absurd that their city would look like one giant factory. As expected, there were mostly charr around; upon walking further however he could see sylvari, norn and asura scattered around but had yet to come across any humans. Pushing that aside, he couldn't help but admit that he liked the weather down here. It felt nice on his skin and was a thousand times better than the cold weather back in the empire. He stopped as his eyes landed on what looked to be a cantina.

 

 

He walked in and ignored the stares he was getting before sitting himself on one of the seats at the bar. As he waited to be served he watched the bartender. He was a stumpy, squishy face, white furred charr. It took everything in the assassin's soul not to burst out laughing at the funny looking lion-like humanoid.

 

 

The server noticed he had a customer and walked up. “What will it be human?” He said in a monotone voice.

 

“Give me something light.” Starkk answered. He didn't want to get too buzzed before they went to see the charr leader. This got a grunt out of the feline as he went to go make it. While the drink got prepared he noticed two figures walking up. She was a human with a white wolf on her left side. She had fluffy, long auburn hair that reached down to her neck. Her jade green eyes focused on him as she got closer. She wore a full set of blue and sunflower colored **Sneak-Thief Armor** , (minus the helm and boots) and **Inquest Boots** that were also of the same color. Her taught belly was exposed revealing fair white skin along with the top half of her chest. While the armor wasn't too revealing, he could imagine that it'd be quite uncomfortable in colder climates. A pair of daggers that he didn't quite recognize were clipped on the sides of her waist. That wasn't what caught his eye. Resting on her back was a blue colored, glowing asuran **Peacemaker Bow**. They're extremely expensive, costing quite a lot of karma tokens and not easily given out. He reckoned that she performed a lot of jobs in Rata Sum and convincing to obtain one. By her whole appearance, she was quite attractive. Sexy even more so.

 

“Hoooooo, what's this? Don't see too many humans in the Black Citadel.” She said with friendly curiosity.

 

He smiled. “Yeah, was beginning to think me and my partner were the only ones.”

 

“I'm Luna Moonwolf and you?” She said extending a hand while sitting herself down beside him.

 

“Starkk Silvers, good to meet you.” He said taking the hand and shaking it. The wolf pushed itself between his lap; prompting him to pet it with a gentle smile. It reminded him of the family's pet Brago. It was a gorgeous thing.

 

Luna giggled. “This is Aniu. Looks like she likes you.”

 

“She's a beautiful hound. Reminds me of a pet wolf that my family use to have.” He said before staring off into space. He had a far away look in his eyes, prompting her to raise an eyebrow.

 

“What happened to him?” She said asked inquisitively.

 

“He was lost in an accident....” He said in a tiny voice.

 

Judging from his demeanor she could tell there was more to it but decided not to prod any further. “It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything else.” She didn't want their meeting taking a turn for the worst so she decided to change the subject. “So, what brings you here? Not many people choose to come here given our track record with the furballs.” She said teasingly.

 

“I heard that Moonwolf. The usual?” The charr said sliding the assassin his drink and replying back to the girl's statement.

 

“Hahahaha! You know I'm just teasing Godfrey and yup, the usual.”

 

Starkk chuckled. “Well, I'm here on important business with a partner of mine.”

 

“He must not be in the cantina?” Luna said looking around.

 

“She went off with the Iron Legion Imperator to get a look at our quarters that we're staying in. We're waiting for the Kahn-Ur to grant us audience. Until then, I'm here waiting for her and Smodur to get back.”

 

“Wooooooooooooow! So you get to see the big cheese huh? Sounds really important.” She said in playful fascination.

 

He liked her. She was, for the most part proving to be fun to talk with at the moment. “Well what about you? What brings you to charr lands?”

 

“I'm here on a mission from the Vigil. They want my partner and me to go into the Ascalonian Catacombs in the Plains of Ashford and clear out the ghosts there. Rest is classified I'm afraid. Anyway, not sure where he got off to though? He should be around somewhere.” She finished.

 

“So you're apart of the Vigil huh? That's really cool! I heard they go around fighting dragonspawn and such!” He said with kid like excitement.

 

The brunette got up with one foot on the stool and her arms crossed. “Hmm hmm hmmmmmm....” She said with soft, mock arrogant laughter. “Welllllllllllll, I don't like to brag but we are pretty awesome.” She said rubbing her nose.

 

Starkk on the other hand had a sweatdrop on the side of his head. He could have sworn that her nose got pointy and longer. _“Yeah, well you should probably stop letting it go to your head then.”_ He said to himself.

 

“There you are chica! I'm back.” A Hispanic voice spoke up.

 

“Finally! Where did you run off to Diego?” She said in mild annoyance.

 

“Heheheheheh.....sorry senorita. I was in an engineering shop looking at different doodads before we set out.” The man was a caramel complexion with spiky, sandy brown hair. He had brown eyes and round glasses. He wore **Magitech Power Armor,** (minus the helm) that was black with red, yellow and orange flame like patterns. On his mid section near his butt sat a re-calibrated combat ready **Plasma Paint Cannon.** On his back there was what looked to be a robotic like backpack with another smaller sized robot latched on to his shoulder, frozen. “Who's your compadre here?” He said eyeing the man in front of him.

 

Allow me to introduce the both of you. “Diego this is Starkk, Starkk, Diego.” Luna said

 

“Hola! Amigo! I am Diego Alvarez Santiago! Pleasure to meet you!” He said happily.

 

Starkk shook his hand. “Starkk Silvers, pleasures all mine.”

 

“What brings you here to far away lands good man?” He said trying to strike up conversation.

 

“Here on important business but tell me something? Aside from ghosts, what else could one encounter in the catacombs?” Starkk said trying to sate his growing fascination with the ruins.

 

Deigo's face lit up. “Ah!? I see Luna has filled you in with the non important bits. Tell me chico? Have you ever heard of Gravelings?”

 

Starkk had an absent minded expression. “Gravelings?”

 

“Si. Nasty creatures eh. Nastier than the Chupacabra and El-Diablo~ himself. They're a species of skelk that live in catacombs and abandoned ruins. Rumors say that they feed on spirits and can also siphon the lifeforce away from any living beings that they come in contact with.”

 

“Holy crapola! They sound vile!” Starkk said, clearly disturbed by the information. “You two intend to fight these things?” He questioned further.

 

“Indeed amigo. I pray to Santa Maria that she preserves us during our trek through the dark ruins.”

 

“Well, would love to stay and chat but we should get going. Hopefully when we're all less busy; we can get together and chat like this again.” Luna said walking up to the assassin.

 

He took her hand. “I'd like that, it was nice meeting you both. Hopefully we can link up again.”

 

“Likewise chico. Our paths are destined to cross again. Until then adios!” Diego said shaking his hand before they both, including the wolf, walked out of the bar.

 

Kasmeer and the Iron Legion Imperator walked in and towards him. “Starkk? Who were those people?” The mesmer questioned cautiously.

 

“Don't worry Mira, they were friends. Is it time?” He asked.

 

“Indeed it is human. Follow me, I'll lead you up to the Command Core.” Smodur said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Black Citadel: Command Core: Seat of the High-Fane and Kahn-Ur**

 

 

“I already told you; you steel-brained cub that you're not going into those ruins on your own and that's final! Dreylock would have my head if anything happens to you.” Rytlock roared impatinetly.

 

“Uncle! Why do you insist on treating me like a newborn still? With the artifact I have; I can brave any peril that the catacombs might have in store for me and retrieve your other sword.” The younger charr argued.

 

“Kimba........ you aren't listening to me. I don't doubt your abilities at all but this isn't something you can do on your own.” Rytlock stated calmly and in hopes that it would talk some sense into his nephew.

 

Kimba Darkmane is a Blood Legion Tribune and a Vigil Warmaster at a young age which was an impressive feat by charr standards. He had black fur with four horns on his head. The bigger ones were on his forehead that pointed upward while the smaller ones rested on his cheeks that were a tad bit near his whiskers. He had white cat like eyes that, like his uncles, were forged into a rock hard like gaze from countless battles. He had on a full set of white **Vigil Plate Armor** with **Radiant Vambraces** on his arms. On his back rested a Dark Asuran Rifle and a giant sized, double bladed, white colored Super Naginata,( Yes super is cliche but aside from the OC naginata, they are actual weapons in the game so go look it up my readers who aren't familiar with the game but a fan of my story). Super weapons are extremely rare and hard to come by. No one knows their origin or who they were made by but it is considered a tremendous fortune to be in possession or find one. The weapon in the young charr's possession however was an artifact known as **Phobos (Remnant Devilite Naginata of Foe-Reaping.)**

 

“Ah, Smodur? You've returned. Have you brought our guests?” Rytlock said eyeing the newcomers.

 

“Indeed Lord Kahn-Ur.” The imperator said making way for them.

 

“Kimba, these are the two who will be accompanying you to the ruins.” Rytlock said to his nephew.

 

“Really? They look reliable.” He stated simply.

 

“ _Ruins? Is that the same place Luna and Diego were headed to?”_ Starkk said to himself in alarm.

 

“So this is Logan's little pup that's been causing quite the ruckus?  Cmere so I can get a better look at you boy.” The Charr Overlord said motioning for him.

 

Starkks eyebrows furrowed but he complied.

 

“You honestly don't look like much. Yeah, I heard about your little blunder back in your homeland. I'm telling you now, that won't fly here and I don't want your ignorance or foolishness jeopardizing this task I need you for so you better be prepared.” Rytlock stated bluntly.

 

Kasmeer's mouth opened and closed a little in surprise at the Kahn-Ur's statement. The assassin's eyes narrowed at the blow as his burrowed into the charr'.

 

 

                                                      This was going to be such a long trip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for chapter 5. Expect to see some further background on Kasmeer, more things unveiled and action next chapter. Happy reading and stay tuned for chapter 6.


	7. Gonna take you for a wild ride: Marjory Gaiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small look on what Marjory Delaqua is up to while her two closest friend's are in the charr city.

 

**Chapter 5.2 Filler: Gonna take you for a wild ride: Marjory Gaiden**

 

 

 

 

**Lion's Arch**

 

 

  Lion's Arch, probably the greatest and one of the largest cities in all of Tyria. The cosmopolitan behemoth owed allegiance to no one and stood on it's own, welcoming any who would take the time out of their lives to visit the vainglorious city. Serving as one of Tyria's major trading routes, the city was more of an over-sized shopping center rather than a tourist attraction. With the population it had; it could be hard to get around and one could easily find themselves lost but the city was limitless when it came to things to do. The Lionguard are the government and law of the titanic landmark. While they've kept to their own business over the years, they have recently took interest and action against the upcoming threat of the Elder Dragons. Whether they could be consider dependable allies to the other faction leaders, remained to be seen.

 

 

Deep within the confines of the Lionguard's Lower Offices in the Trader Forum; a Canthan woman could be seen with her legs propped up against a desk and her arms behind her head. 22Yr old Marjory Delaqua or by her other aliases, ( **Wildhorse Marjory, Detective Delaqua or by her more famous one Marjory the Tracker)** works for the Lionguard and serves as one of their premier detectives. While she did answer to the higher ups; she basically had free reign over what she got to do and how she handled cases as long as they were accomplished. At the present moment however she was bored as dirt. More bored than she's ever been in her life. So bored that she even made up a make believe disease known as boredomitis. Hell, if this kept up she might just call it a day and go to the casino in Lion's Shadow Inn and gamble. Before she could act on her impish impulse, a man walked in. She recognized him.

 

 

“Well.....well........and to what do I owe this honor?” Marjory said slyly.

 

The Seraph Commander's brow furrowed. “Do you greet everyone like this Marjory?”

 

She chuckled. “I've always been snarky. Well, that's partially true. Being with pipsqueak's mom all the time is where I kind of picked it up from.”

 

Logan slapped a hand on his head, shaking it. “Who hasn't picked up bad habits from her.” He got serious. “Listen, I'd hate to cut this short but I want to get down to business. I need someone of your expertise to help me out with something important.”

 

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “That's a surprise? You're usually the man with all the answers? Can't crack open the codebox yourself? Informants holding out on you?”

 

“Detective, this is a serious matter so I'd appreciate it if you dialed it down with the jokes. There's been a murder. The man's name is Theo Ashford of the Explorer's League. We don't have concrete evidence on who they were or what they were after but when we went up to the mansion, we found things missing, including his dead corpse. I'm going to veer a little off course here for a second but you do know about the legend of when an artifact user dies, their possession returns back to where it was original found unless it's completely destroyed?”

 

She nodded but she still didn't know where this was going.

 

“Well, we've been trying to recover Agewynn's **Galintine** for awhile now since we we're unsure whether or not it had been lost in the explosion but we ended up coming to dead-ends. Thing is, no one knows where it was located originally. Since I and everyone else have been focusing on this war, we haven't had the time to commit to a search effort. It was on the day before he was murdered that I found out that he knew of the whereabouts of it. I don't think I can make this any more clearer but that artifact can't fall into the wrong hands. That's where you come in. I want you to find his killer and recover what was stolen. This is personal as well. Ashford was a good friend of the family and I want to make sure they find his killer. I want this guy apprehended but more importantly, whatever was stolen from that house has to be recovered. It could prove catastrophic if that weapon is misused. Despite the risks this may have, the pay is good. You in?” He said with both hands on the desk and staring at her attentively.

 

The necromancer had a hand on her chin in deep thought before looking at him. “I guess you could say this is a bit personal for me as well. Mrs. Wynrie was someone I looked up to. Hell, wanted to grow up to be just like her. She was more of a mother to me than my own so I don't want some scumbags getting their hands on her artifact. I'm sure that speedy would feel the same way. You got yourself a deal.”

 

He dropped the hefty pound of gold on the table before shaking her hand.

 

“Besides, how can I say no to Loga-” She tried to say before he cut her off.

 

“No names. I was never here...” He said abruptly.

 

“Maybe not, but your money is. Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone else keeps hush hu-” She tried to say again before getting cut off by another person.

 

“Your secret is safe with us Thackeray. We'll make sure you don't attract any unwanted attention.” The unknown person said. She was a woman.

 

“Well damn, how about everyone just cut me off. Ever hear of manners Ellen? Haven't even been here for a month and you're already throwing that over-sized ass of yours around.” Marjory said exasperatedly.

 

Captain Kiel shot her a dirty look. “I'll excuse your blatant disrespect of a superior officer and not addressing me properly.”

 

The Asian rolled her eyes.

 

“Captain Kiel? Didn't expect to see you down here?” Logan said surprised.

 

“Well, I came down here to see the detective and heard everything. It's piqued my interest so I want to know as well what the motives behind this are. Delaqua, I expect a full report when you come back.” She said before walking out.

 

She waited until she was far enough away before mouthing off. _“Bitch.....”_

 

Logan stiffled a laugh. “Well, I know I leave this in good hands so best of luck.”

 

“Don't worry about it handsome. I'll make sure this dickhead gets brought to justice. Whoever they are, they won't get away with it.”

 

He gave her a thumbs up then walked out as well. Once he was out of earshot, she relaxed again, lost in thought. _“I'm definitely going to get this guy and find your artifact Mrs Wynrie. I won't let anyone else have it except grape eyes. I promise you that.”_ She then dosed off as the dreamscape gave way to past occurrences.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Salma District: Yulgar Inn**

 

Over by a window sill, Marjory, who was still 10 at the time, peeked in and observed what took place inside the inn. She was sleeping over at the Silver's residence, having snuck out after spiking Fefnir's drink with a sleeping sedative.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      “Jory, why aren't you sleeping like the rest of the kids? Not good for a girl your age to be up this late.” Fefnir said sternly.

 

“I couldn't sleep. Besides, my mom doesn't really care when I go to bed.” Marjory said in a bored tone.

 

Fefnir sighed. “Look, Agewynn will kill me if she see's that you're still up.”

 

The little girl crinkled her nose. “Aw come on, don't be such a stickler. I'm not hurting anything.”

 

He shook his head. “You seriously got to stop hanging around my wife and her friends so much. You might pick up their vulgar mannerisms.” He said the last bit wearily.

 

She laughed before turning around and sporting an evil grin. She turned back and smiled in the most sweetest fashion she could muster, causing the Ranger Captain to arch an eyebrow in puzzlement.

 

“Say, Mr. Fef? Are you thirsty? I know that you guys keep a couple of tea leaves in your cabinet and my mom taught me how to whip up a dam- I mean darn good green tea. It's pretty tasty.”

 

He rested his chin on his hand and smiled at her. “That so? Well it's pretty late but sure, I don't mind. You're not going to burn the house down trying to boil the water are you?”

 

She waved him off. “I got this gramps, you just sit tight.” She said with a devilish grin. She then walked over to the cabinets while humming to herself. _“I saw it somewhere......OH! AHHHHHHHH! There you areeeeeeeee.”_ She said clasping her hands together and resting her cheek on them while cackling darkly.

 

Fefnir couldn't help but get a little nervous. “Everything alright over there China? (It's short for China Doll which is a pet name he gave her.)

 

“Yesssssss, everything is just finnnnne.” Her voice sung out as if she hit a note.

 

 

**'A couple of minutes later'**

 

“ _This is pretty good but for some odd reason * yawn * I'm really tired. Think I'm just going to........”_   Were his last words before his head smacked against the table. He was snoring loudly.

 

“Hahahahahahahaha! Hookline and sinkerrrrr! Score one for the cute asian chick!” She said throwing up two peace signs. She then thought to herself. _“Hmm, if I take the path Mrs. Wynrie usually takes then use the waypoint; it should take me right to the Salma District.”_

 

 

* * *

 

**Back to Marjory's current state**

 

             The little girl rubbed her hands together greedily. “I'll go in and surprise her. Not like they can kick me out anyway if I say I'm with her. Besides, she's probably so hosed that she can't be bothered taking me back to the house. Ashesheshesheshe.” She giggled to herself before it got choked in the back of her throat. She heard someone clear their throat loudly from behind and caused her neck hairs to stand on end. She slowly turned around to be met by a no nonsense Freya. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the ground with an eyebrow arched at the girl below her.

 

Marjory laughed sheepishly. “Heh....heh, hey there Miss Oompa Loompa or err...... how do you spell your last name again?”

 

Freya still had the expressionless look on her face. “Opachano.” She then picked the Canthan girl up by the back of her shirt. “Come on, you knew it was coming.”

 

“Crap.....” Marjory said simply before she was carried in.

 

* * *

 

    The both of them walked in, getting a lot of stares.

 

“The hell is up with all these big shots walking in here?” One patron said.

 

“Seriously, first, **Agewynn The Flash** now **Bloody-Red** herself?”

 

“Maybe they're here on business?”

 

“Why's she holding a kid?”

 

Freya ignored them and directed her attention to her childhood friend. “Oi, Silvers! Look who I found sneaking around outside.”

 

Agewynn turned her head only to stare blankly. Marjory had the most innocent expression on her face as she waved but it wasn't working. The older woman kept looking at her with a placid expression and not buying into the little girl feigning ignorance. Freya put her down and both made their way to the stools, with the younger girl walking slower than the woman beside her.

 

“Explain, now.” Agewynn said in a demanding tone as the little girl sat herself down.

 

Marjory rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling. “Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to tail you guys. Not like you're going to get in any trouble anyway since it's the both of you we're talking about.”

 

“You spiked Fef's drink again didn't you?” Freya asked.

 

“Yup.” She replied back, getting a thumbs up from the Indian woman.

 

Agewynn put a hand on her temple. “Ugh, I swear, you and my youngest son are so terrible.”

 

“Aww, but you love me though?” Marjory said in a toddler like voice.

 

Agewynn couldn't help but smile. The little girl knew how to make any situation fun. It was a part of her charm. You couldn't stay mad or help but like her. She brought the girl to her cheek with both of them rubbing together and prompting the smaller female to wrap her arms around the older woman's neck. “Yeah, even though you can be a little witch sometimes, you're my little witch.”

 

Sig walked up and his expression turned to unbelief. “Damn it you two! What have I told you guys about bringing this kid in here!? Are you trying to get me shut down!?”

 

“Oh......lighten up baldy. She came here on her own and plus she's with us.” Freya said. She was inebriated.

 

“Yeah chrome dome! Don't be such a sour puss.” Marjory mocked as well.

 

“Sig, I'm sorry. I'll take responsibility for it but seriously, you should lighten up a little.” Agewynn said smiling at him sweetly.

 

The mercenary frowned. “You two are such bad influences.”

 

“Oh? You and Fefnir aren't with my little boys? Yeah, thought so. Now filler up and make it snappy.” The female assassin said snapping her fingers.

 

“You're lucky you're hot Wynrie.” He said before he got laughs out of the three females.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    “How does a chick like you get such a huge rack? I mean mine are pretty big but damn girl.....” An even more drunk Freya asked.

 

Agewynn shrugged lazily. “Iunno, genetics I guess? Most of the woman in my family have dreamlike pairs too. I have to keep them binded so they won't get in the way when I fight. More of a bother if you ask me.” She finished as she took another sip of her iced-ale.

 

“Do you two seriously have to talk about that in front of the girl?” Sig said not finding it appropriate. Freya slid over and started to fondle Agewynn's boobs while staring at the mercenary seductively. Agewynn laughed uncontrollably while blood spurted out of Sig's nose and a couple of male patrons who happened to be observing the scene, prompting him to run into another room to go and clean it up.

 

“Geez, all talk and no action, shame.” Freya teased.

 

“So naughty.” Agewynn said playfully.

 

“Hey! I want whatever you two are drinking on!” Marjory demanded with her cheeks puffed out.

 

The two older woman stared wide eyed at each other. They had forgotten that she was there. They both kind of felt ashamed of themselves.

 

“I think I've had a little too many....” Agewynn said with a hand on her forehead. She then turned to look at the little girl who was waiting impatiently for her answer. “Hey, babygirl, this is a big girl's drink. Shutara would kill me if I ever gave you any kind of alcohol. Even if you were my child, I still wouldn't let you.”

 

The Canthan had a crushed look. “Aww, but it doesn't have to be that much! I promise nothing will happen to me, please?” She pleaded.

 

The rogue's face softened. She hated that look. Not in a literal sense but it made her cave into anything. She sighed. “Alright, you win but it won't be anything strong.” She finished with a warm smile. She then leapt over the counter. Making sure Marjory wasn't looking, she picked out some orange juice and poured it into a medium sized glass.

 

The little girl's face immediately brightened up before she slammed both of her elbows on the counter with her hands on her cheek and her head rocking left and right, happily.

 

Freya looked at her best friend in surprise. “Hey, Wynrie? Is this really okay?”

 

Agewynn simply winked at her. It took her a moment but she caught on and smiled at her friend.

 

“Now this will taste a lot like orange juice but I assure you, it has alcohol in it.” The Flash lied as she handed her the drink.

 

Marjory's face lit up. “Really!? I can't wait to taste it!” She said taking a good swig. The two woman on the other hand had to stiffle laughs. They felt bad but there was no way in hell they were going to let the little girl consume alcohol.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   “I can't believe she's actually drunk off of orange juice. I mean, what the hell kind of body does she have?” Freya said in awe.

 

Agewynn was in tears from laughing so much but managed to compose herself after awhile.

 

“Mish Wyndried, I want to be liekz joo when I grows up.” The little girl said with slurred speech.

 

“Marjie, babe, I don't think I'm someone you should idolize.” Agewynn said softly.

 

The girl this time managed to speak in precise and clear sentences but her nose still had a tinge of rose on it. “But you're so beautiful and sophisticated. Even my mom said she had to begrudgingly admit that your beauty surpasses hers, whatever that means?”

 

Both woman laughed uneasily with the rogue speaking up. “Did she now? Sounds like her.”

 

“Do you and mommy not like each other?” Marjory asked innocently.

 

Agewynn shook her head. “No it's not that. Your mommy and me have disagreements sometimes but we care about one another.”

 

“Oh, okay. Hey, why won't Starkk pay any attention to me?” The little girl said all of a sudden.

 

The Silver's Matriarch blinked a couple of times. “What do you mean?”

 

“When I try to be nice to him, he doesn't really seem to see it. Maybe it's because I'm mean to him sometimes and pick on him. I only do it because I like him and want him to pay attention to me.” This made the two woman smile at her. She was so cute.

 

“Awww, how sweet.” Freya cooed.

 

Marjory blushed furiously as she realized what she just blurted out. Must be the alcohol.

 

“Have you told him how you felt?” Agewynn probed.

 

Marjory started to have inner turmoil before shaking her head. “Well, I know Kasmeer likes him too so I don't want to create any problems between the both of us.”

 

“Oh mai gawsh! Lub triangle!” Freya hooped.

 

Agewynn smacked her friend on the arm playfully before focusing back on Marjory. “You're such a sweet little girl but listen, there's nothing wrong with just being friends. I'm sure he cares about you just as much. Just promise me one thing?”

 

“Yes?” She said.

 

“Try to go a little bit easier on him for me.” She said winking at her.

 

Marjory smiled sleepily at her. “Okay" She yawned. "I think I'm going to rest here now.” She said before her head slumped on it's side and against the counter. She was fast asleep.

 

Both woman looked at her gently.

 

“Geez, when that little cutie pie of yours get's older; he's going to have a lot women on that butt of his. Better get those sticks ready to beat those hefers off.” Freya said laughing.

 

“Oh........whatever.” She said rolling her eyes. “Well, it's getting late so I think I'm going to head back to the house.”

 

“Right behind you Silvers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Agewynn was walking with a sleeping Marjory in her arms and Freya on her left side. They were nearing a waypoint when a woman stopped them.

 

“She's so cute, is she yours?” The woman asked curiously.

 

Agewynn chuckled. “I wish but no, I'm watching her for a friend.”

 

“I see, well you two take care and enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

“You too.” Both woman said in unison before waving her off.

 

“You know, when this is all over, you should think about running an orphanage. I'm sure the kids would love you.” Freya joked.

 

Agewynn looked at her flatly. “If that was a joke then it wasn't funny.”

 

Freya laughed before walking in the opposite direction. “Well this is where I get off, night girl.”

 

“Night.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Kryta: Silver's Residence**

 

 

         Agewynn walked in the house. Her husband was just getting himself up from the table which prompted her to giggle. He gave her a small smile before heading into their room to bed. She made her way to the room where the other kid's were sleeping. Once there, she gently eased Marjory in between Kasmeer and Starkk. As she got ready to walk out, the Canthan girl's voice stopped her.

 

“ _Mrs.Wynrie? Thank you for letting me hang with you and Miss Oompa Loompa. I had a lot of fun.”_ She said in a tiny voice.

 

The assassin smiled motherly at her. “Opachano silly and you're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but listen, you can't keep sneaking out like that, okay?”

 

Marjory nodded. _“Okay. I love you Mrs.Wynrie.”_

 

Agewynn's heart melted before she walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead, getting a smile out of the little girl. “I love you too dollface, now get some sleep.” She then walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Present Time: Bloodtide Coast: Limestone Waterfalls**

 

 

 _“This must be the place Johnny was talking about?”_ She then frowned in disgust. _“Cheap Quaggan Pwnagwaphy. Not surprising that their guild would be involved in this. Well whatever they're scheming is going to be stopped today. I'm not letting this go on any longer.”_ Marjory said before taking off into the guild's tree like fortress.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the tags, there would be filler chapters. There will be at least two or three parts to this. One after chapter 6, one after 6.2 and one at the very end of the arc. Hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for chapter 6.
> 
> Small note: I also go back and do revisions since there might be errors I missed so I apologize in advance. Make sure you check back and re-read if you're up to it to see what changes were made.
> 
>  
> 
> One other note. Yes I am aware that Ashford was on the Lionsguard Council but as stated on the summary of the entire story, this would be a Half-AU story. I personally think it's boring and somewhat plagiarism to follow the Guild Wars 2 storyline word from word unless you cite your sources. Alas, I won't shy away from the lore too much but if you're a lorehound then it's best you stop reading this story at this point. That's all and I'm not bringing this topic up again but just wanted to clear this up.


	8. OH GAWD!  THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE WALL SPHINCTERS!! : Ascalonian Catacombs 1B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimba, Kasmeer and Starkk set off for the ruins. What secrets and mysteries will they discover as they venture through the decrepit catacombs?

**Chapter 6: OH GAWD! THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE WALL SPHINCTERS!! : Ascalonian Catacombs 1B**

 

 

 

 

“With all due respect honored Kahn-Ur; I get it already. I know I messed up. I won't allow my previous mistakes to affect our task. Is it too much to ask that people have a little more faith in me than that?” Starkk said defending his case vehemently.

 

 

“Hn.....” Rytlock grunted. “Your claims are surely going to be tested but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now. ”He then allowed himself a small grin. “I heard you worked over that dragon pretty good before he turned tail and ran away? You garnered a bit of my respect for that.”

 

 

This caused the young adult to lighten up a tad towards the Charr Overlord. “Yeah. Just wish I could have done more. Didn't really find out who he was until he transformed. Now that I know, I intend to settle the score when the time comes.”

 

 

“Uncle, not to be rude but you should get started with the briefing. We're wasting time here and I want to hurry and rendezvous with Moonwolf and Santiago before they get too restless and go off further into the ruins.” Kimba said while respectful but slightly impatient.

 

"Yes yes. I'm aware of our tight schedule. I don't need reminding.” Rytlock said rebuffing him lightly. “Alright listen up because I'm only explaining and going over this once. I'm sure you're all aware of the history behind Ascalon and it's eventually fall?” Rytlock said making sure he had their attention.

 

The three nodded.

 

“Well, sometime during that war a man by the name of Aurius Adelbern, who was the human's king of Ascalon at the time, went up against my father, Dravian Brimestone who was also our Kahn-Ur and stole **Magdaer** from him.” Rytlock said.

 

Kasmeer couldn't help her scholar like curiosity. “Wait? Isn't Magdaer one of the Pristine Legendary Artifacts and sister blade to the **Sohothin?** ”

 

The orange eyed charr shot her a piercing glare. He didn't like being interrupted. “I was getting to that little lady if you'll let me finish.” He said testily and prompting the mesmer to suck her lips inwardly due to embarrassment. “Anyway, as I said, my father was defeated by him but by the closing of the war, he and his forces marched and clashed with Adelbern's army one last time. Father and his warriors had Adelbern's on the ropes. With his army slowly being killed off, he decided to fight father in one last duel hoping to kill him and crush whatever morale the charr had left. He was bested but right when my father was about to deliver the finishing blow, that coward used Magdaer's trump ability **Foefire,** killing father, himself and both armies. It didn't stop there. The fire burned anything and everything it's dreadful flames could touch. Countless settlements including the Ascalonian's city was destroyed.”

 

The three were quite flabbergasted at this info with the assassin speaking up. “How could one blade wield so much power? Were the flames really that devastating?” He said in disbelief.

 

“Indeed. It's as the brat was saying. Sohothin is the twin blade of Magdaer. With the two combined together, they can grant feats of unfathomable power. While I can't really say what both my father's and Adelbern's true intentions were, they both wanted that power and dedicated a whole war effort just to get it.”

 

Kimba looked confused. “I don't get it? If grandfather had both blades under his possession then why was he defeated by the human king?”

 

Rylock was quick to correct him “I never said he had Sohothin. That's why he spent several years trying to hunt it down. My father made a lot of enemies during that time. A lot of them were aware what he would be capable of should he obtain the second blade. If he would have then I'm sure he would have focused on conquest and conquering all of Tyria. Honestly, I'm kind of glad he didn't. Having a bunch of races, including dragons gunning for our heads; isn't exactly refreshing. Aside from the humans, I still think the sylvari and tengu are weary of us.”

 

“Um......Mister Rytlock sir? May I ask something else?” Kasmeer said raising her hand up timidly.

 

“What is it?” He answered.

 

“How was King Adelbern able to possess Magdaer? Artifacts imprint on their users. How did he not die?”

 

“That I'm afraid, has no answer. Adelbern was known by my people as the Sorcerer King because of his prowess and vast knowledge of magic. I'm just speculating but he probably knew of some way to bypass the imprinting and keep himself from getting killed the moment he donned the weapon.” Rytlock said informatively. His expression then grew into one of urgency. “Okay, getting a little off course here. This is your assignment. I want you to go into the Ascalonian city's ruins and retrieve Magdaer. As long as none of you try to actually use the weapon, it should be safe for you to pick it up. Aside from that, it won't be as simple as walking in either. It's a long trek through the city before you even reach the entrance. I'm sure you're all accustomed to the wandering spirits walking among us? The ones that haven't found their way to the Underworld?”

 

Starkk and Kimba shared glances and nodded while Kasmeer was silent. She seemed to be trembling a little. Starkk spoke up. “I have. I don't know about Kasmeer. While I've encountered some ghosts that were benevolent, others weren't so friendly. We have a couple of old crypts around the empire so that's how I know. I can assume that the Ascalonian Ghost's are more dangerous down here then up north?”

 

 

Kimba was the one to speak up this time with his expression being solemn. “Indeed my friend. The ghosts in the ruins are mostly soldiers of Adelbern's army. Whatever abilities and skills they had in life, they possess in undeath. Adventurers of all sorts have tried to go into that graveyard with none of them ever returning.”

 

 

“He's right. They're no joke. Despite my nephew's prowess in battle, I didn't want to send him alone. There's no telling what else is waiting in there. If my haunch is correct, which I hope isn't, Adelbern's spirit might also be wandering around the crypt. It'd be even worse if he's guarding Magdaer's resting place. Then there's gravelings and other ruin denizens to worry about. While the smaller gravelings shouldn't give you any trouble; there's rumors of bigger, stronger ones that are held up inside.” He said before starting with his second half. “That aside, your second task will be the destruction of the crystal formation that's buried deep inside the crypt. What the dragons are using it to power is anyone's guess but it can't be good so taking it out is the soundest plan. A couple of Ash Legion Spy's also caught sight of a suspicious figure going in and out of the ruins. More than likely, our friend is dragonkin and may be trying to obtain the artifact for itself. I want you to see if you can find any clues that our little weasel might have left behind and maybe figure out why the dragons are building these things and what they're planning to do with them. I shouldn't have to tell you this either since you should already know but it under any circumstances can't find that blade before you do. If it does then we're really going to be in a perilous predicament. Even if that artifact is at half-power without Sohothin; it's still capable of leveling cities with that trump card ability it has.” He then looked to his nephew. “Kimba? I hope your friends haven't screwed up this early in the operation.”

 

 

The big and heavily muscled charr deadpanned. “While Moonwolf and Santiago can be little goofballs at times, they know better than to mess up an assignment of this magnitude so don't worry uncle, your trust isn't misplaced.”

 

 

“I'd hope not.”

 

 

The assassin cut in before the conversation could veer of course again. “If that's all then we should probably be on our way. The more time we stay idle; the more time someone has, to get ahold of that artifact.”

 

The Charr Leader's eyes bored into the Lesser Silvers; causing him to feel a tad anxious. “One last bit before you set off human. While you're on this operation, Kimba's the leader of your group. He knows the layout and how to bypass the traps that are set throughout the catacombs. So whatever he says goes. I want to be clear on something. The life of my nephew matters to me, yours and the others does not. If anything happens to him due to your ignorance and foolhardiness then it will be your heads, got it?"

 

Starkk matched the charr's stare. “Crystal. Nothing's going to happen so just stay there on your ass gramps and don't worry your pretty little head over it. Let's go Kasmeer.” Starkk said coolly. The mesmer agreed and followed behind him silently and leaving the two other charr to watch them walk out.

 

 

“Heh......that one has spunk. I like it.” Rytlock said with an amused smirk.

 

 

Kimba frowned at his uncle. “Was that really necessary? You were being way too hard on him.”

 

 

Rytlock snorted. “I'm sure he has tougher skin than that or else I wouldn't even have bothered sending for him. He isn't a nip sucker that needs anyone holding his hand.”

 

 

Kimba turned around, already hearing enough. “I'm going.”

 

 

 

Kimba!” Rytlock said stopping him. His brother's son turned to hear him out. “While you're on the roads, make sure you watch out for Flame Legion. You and your group are more than likely going to encounter our forces and theirs' fighting but under no circumstances are you to get yourself involved. The only reason why you need to stop to engage any traitor legion dogs is if they bar your way. We cool?” The Kahn finished and waiting for a response.

 

 

He nodded. “Got it.” He then walked out and set out to catch up with the other two.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He really didn't know where he was going but he didn't care at the moment. The Kahn-Ur had really grinded his gears. He went from warming up to disliking him instantly yet again. Seemed like everyone had sticks up their asses lately, him even more so than the rest. As he fumed to himself silently, Kasmeer was trying to match his hasty pace but he kept getting further and further away. She eventually got tired of it and let her friend know her disdain.

 

 

“Would you slow down a little! Geez.....” She said leaping a few feet to where he was and clamping a hand down on his left shoulder to stop him. “You don't even know where the exit is.”

 

He was surprised for a short second with his face being one of agitation before he realized who was talking to him. His expression immediately turned back to it's usual stoic disposition. “Oh, it's just you Mira. Sorry about that. He just made me so mad that my feet moved on their own.”

 

She shook her head. “Gosh you're hopeless. I'm sure the Kahn-Ur's nephew isn't too far back. We should wait for him since he knows where to go.” Kasmeer stated. He gave an abrupt nod. No too long after the blonde haired woman's statement, the Vigil Warmaster could be seen approaching the two Seraph Agents.

 

“F-Finally caught up to you! M-Man, you guys walk really fast......” He said. He was slightly out of breath.

 

Kasmeer giggled. “I actually had to put in a little work to catch up to fleet foot here.” She said jerking a thumb towards the other human. He gave her a look but she ignored it.

 

Kimba chuckled before turning to face Starkk. “I think we got off to the wrong foot here. I also want to apologize for my uncle's words. He can be a little headstrong sometimes and blunt but he means well.”

 

The assassin was taken back. He couldn't help the tiny grin that was spreading from his lips. “It's cool, don't worry about it.”

 

The charr warrior mimicked the smile. “Let's start over, Kimba Darkmane. Vigil Warmaster and Tribune of the Blood Legion. If we're going to be working together in the future, I think we should all get along.” He said offering a hand.

 

“Starkk Silvers. Personal Assassin for the Seraph Guard and Queen. I'm also called Vanishing Mist by some.” He said taking his hand with an equally strong grip.

 

Kimba sported a predatory smile. “Vanishing Mist eh? I like it. It suits you.” He then turned his attention to the small woman in front of him and getting a vibrant smile from her in return as her outstretched hand took his colossal one. Unlike Starkk's, he didn't apply too much force to her tinier hands.

 

“Kasmeer Meade. Grand Illusionist for the Seraph Guard and Queen also. I was given the epithet The Elegant from my peers.”

 

 

The black furred charr had to admit that he saw where it came from. The woman looked extraordinary for a human. She had a certain vanity about her that radiated grace and poise. He couldn't really put his mind on the other word that described her. Maybe welcoming? It reminded him of the Battle-Maiden Talia who was a Tribune of the Iron Legion. She too had radiated the same aura that the human woman gave off. Most charr would view that as a weakness since they had no use for those disgraceful emotions but it was quite welcoming when he and other soldiers fought beside her in one of the many battles they had. It made the horrors of war more bearable. It didn't matter where she went either. He'd follow her into the depths of the nether if it meant that he could be of some use to her. Other soldiers had shared the young charr's sentiment which is why she was revered so much; not only her kind spirit but her ferocity in battle that served as an example for all to follow. Sadly he and her parted ways. He had his Tribune and Vigil duties to take into consideration so he couldn't go off with her to fight the Flame Legion in Fireheart Rise. That was 8 months ago. The both of them haven't been in contact since but for the most part, he assumed that she still lived and fought the good fight but they were at war with the traitor legion. Death had a nasty habit of creeping up on one when they least expect it but he didn't want to lose his optimism. Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused back on the present.

 

“I can see where the title comes from. You're very beautiful for a human. The aura around you reminds me of the Battle-Maiden who I use to fight beside.....oh wait......by the High Legions! I'm sorry, that came out wrong.” He said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

 

Kasmeer chuckled. She knew he didn't mean any harm and found it kind of cute. She waved her hands in front of her. “No no, it's okay. I understood what you meant. Thank you.” She was grinning ear to ear.

 

Kimba breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Didn't want you to ring my neck. Still learning what makes your kind tick so didn't want to be disrespectful.”

 

 

The assassin was really starting to like this charr. Even though he seemed like he tripped over his words often, he was a genuinely good guy. Maybe the furries weren't so bad after all. “So, Darkmane? What's your story?” Starkk said as the three of them made their way out to the exterior of the cores and down the flight of stairs.

 

 

“Heh, my story? You sure you want to hear it Silvers? It's pretty boring.” He said in amusement.

 

 

“I'd be interested in hearing it too. It's something to pass the time at least.” Kasmeer piped up as well.

 

“Very well.” He said giving in. “I have a mother and a father, well had a mother but she was lost during a skirmish with the humans.” He noticed that the both of them got a little uneasy but he put a hand up to ease their tension. “It's okay, I don't blame your kind. Those were just circumstances. Not really anything I can do about it at this point. I've had my time to grieve.” He said, reassuring them. “Growing up as a cub, I knew only the way of the sword and warfare which is normal for our kind. Father was often called off somewhere so I had to stay with my uncle for the remainder of my childhood days. Eventually I joined uncle Rytlock's warband and eventually the Vigil. I worked my way up through the both of them, becoming a tribune and warmaster respectively.”

 

 

“At such a young age? You can't be any older than me and Starrk here?” Kasmeer said, completely impressed by the young charr's achievements.

 

 

Kimba gave a small laugh. “I can see why you'd say that but no, the charr really don't care for age. If you can pick up a sword, cast a spell and get results then that's all that matters. The Vigil is more or less the same way. That's how I mainly moved up in the ranks.” He then directed his attention back towards the Seraph Assassin.”See, boring right? What about you Silvers? Sure you got some feat of astounding glory that you've accomplished?”

 

 

Both of Starkk's eyebrows raised up before he closed his eyes with a tiny grin. “Heh, I wouldn't go that far but more or less my story's kind of the same as yours. Had two parents, both were killed by the dragons. I loved the both of them, my mom more so, more than anything. It's why I became an assassin and dedicated the rest of my life solely for finding and ending that motherless piece of trash that killed the both of them. The rest, I don't really think it's relevant nor do I feel comfortable sharing it.” He said finishing the last bit quickly.

 

Even though it was went as quick as it came, the charr caught a glimpse of the human's anger, his hatred. Even though it was temporary, it was an endless reservoir of intense emotion. He really wanted that dragon dead. A child would even be able to spot the copious amounts of venomous blood-lust that housed itself within his frame. He sighed. “Well, we are kind of pressed for time so you don't have to give me your whole life's story. I also heard bits and pieces of what happened that day from my uncle. To be truthful, you're not wrong. That hatred you carry, it's what kept you alive, it's what keeps you going. Always keep it within you. It'll prove vital in situations where you need it most and when you're needed the most. Most fools will tell you that using hatred for power is a poor man's excuse but they're wrong. While it's true that only the inexperienced give in purely to their hatred, rage can be used as a formidable tool. When the time comes, it'll prove monumental when you confront that dragon and on the eve that you do, I hope you claim your vengeance and give that rotten reptile the penance it deserves.”

 

Starkk was silent as he took in Kimba's words. He spoke like an old war veteran but his words had resounded true. He then sported a smile as he walked over and pounded a fist on the large charr's chest, prompting him to stare at the smaller human in wonder. “Kimba, let's me and you be best buds? I can sense a kinship between the two of us.” The purple-eyed man said happily.

 

Kimba slung an arm around his neck. “You know? I don't think I've met someone quite like you before. Why not? I'll be happy to call you a bond brother.” He said equally as happy.

 

“Here's to the start of an awesome friendship!” Starkk said thrusting a fist in the air.

 

 

Kimba roared with enthusiasm. “Yes! Let us blaze a trail of glory!”

 

 

Over in the back, Kasmeer couldn't help the stupid grin that was etched on her features. She had found the scene adorable. _“Well, those two are hitting it off nicely.”_ She said to herself. She then took notice of the charr and her best friend staring at her.

 

 

“Maiden? Sorry.....you don't mind if I call you that do you?” Kimba said carefully.

 

 

Kasmeer shook her head. “No, not at all. What's up?”

 

 

“You've been awfully quiet? Care to share some of your back story?” The Warmaster asked innocently.

 

 

The mesmer's face changed into a horrified gate which caused both of the boys to look at her in alarm. She caught on to the looks she was getting and quickly turned it into a fake smile. “Hey! I think I see the streets again. I'm going to go ahead of you guys.” She said walking at brisk pace and out into the busy street.

 

 

The two looked at each other with Kimba shrugging and Starkk scratching the back of his head.

 

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**Back at the Command Core**

 

 

Over in the Kahn-Ur's personal chambers, he and a female Blood Legion Primus Centurion could be seen discussing something.

 

  
“Reeva? Still no luck with any of our forces breaching the Citadel of Flame?” Rytlock questioned.

 

  
Reeva shook her head. “No my Great Kahn. The Flame Legion has the Iron and Blood Legion bottle-necked at the Sea of Flame. They're having a real hard time getting close to the bridge with the effigies and traitor legion beseeching them from all fronts.”

 

 

Rytlock cursed under his breath angrily. “Damn that Gatheron to the deepest reaches of the oblivion! If this keeps up, I might have to pull all of our forces.”

 

 

Reeva had a look of utter resentment. “ Mighty One! With all due respect! That's unacceptable! If we pull back now, we'll lose too much ground. We've fought too hard to give it up to the Flame Legion!”

 

“What would you have me do Reeva!? I'm not going to sit here and allow my soldiers to be slaughtered. If we lose ground then so be it. We can regroup and formulate a better strategy. Having my soldiers continuously fight a doomed standoff is not what I had in mind.”

 

The Prime Centurion couldn't argue with that but damn it! There had to be some way they could push the Flame Legion's army back and gain the upper hand. She sighed. “Well, there's also another thing I wanted to ask?”

 

Rytlock spared her another glance. “That is?”

 

“It's about those humans that Kimba is with. Can they be trusted?” Reeva said with distrust in her voice.

 

Rytlock blew a bit of air out of his snout. “Hn, so that's what this is about? Your doubts are noted and understandable but I've reluctantly placed my faith in them. We can't really spare anyone else for this task and the both of them came recommended by a reliable source so for now, they have my blessing.”

 

The centurion still had a dismissive demeanor. “You should have sent me along. Just the two of us would have been enough. Besides, it's probably better if he works with someone he knows and who he's familiar with.”

 

The Kahn-Ur laughed. “You can't fool me Bullseye. I know you. You probably just wanted to jump aboard for the thrill of the fight.” Rytlock teased. Reeva on the other hand got slightly irked with her leader. While some of what he said hit the mark, it was only partially true. For the past few days she tried her hardest to voice out her demands of wanting to tag along with the younger charr. One reason was for the grueling challenges that the ruins would surely present. The other reasons were because he was a childhood friend of her's for starters and apart of his warband. She wanted to be wherever he went. It's always been that way between the both of them. The last reason was for a simplistic, pathetic reason. She had a crush on him. She didn't know when it started but no one else knew about it. She knew males only got with females for one sole reason...........to breed. That was it. If anyone found out about her feelings towards the Kahn-Ur's nephew then she'd be in deep dolyak poo. Alas, the Overlord denied her request to go along with the Tribune since she was needed at the Citadel.

 

Before any of them could continue the conversation further, a Blood Legion Soldier came barging in the door. He was panting heavily and frantic. Any other day, Rytlock would have rung the soldier's bloody neck but this seemed serious.

 

 

“From the looks of you, this seems important, speak.” He said concisely

 

“Great-Kahn! The Ash Legion Spy's reported that they saw a norn woman making her way towards the ruins!” The soldier exclaimed.

 

Rytlock's eyes widened. “Did they get a glimpse of what she looked like!? Did she have a wolf with her!?” He said with rising anger.

 

The soldier gulped. “She had red hair, sky blue tribal markings on her face and brown leather armor. She did have a wolf with her Mighty One.”

 

Rytlock growled angrily. “That meddlesome giantess! I told you not to interfere Eir! She could ruin everything!” He finished with a thundering fist; smacking against the rectangular metal table with hammer like force.

 

 

Smodur then walked in, hearing the commotion. “Kahn-Ur? What troubles you?” He asked curiously.

 

 

He sighed. “Smodur......something came up and I need to step out for awhile. While I'm gone, you're in charge.” He said and prompting the imperator to give a charr version of a salute. “Reeva, you're with me but no heroics. We do this by the book. Am I understood?” He said looking at her intensely.”

 

 

The Primus Centurion couldn't help but grin like an idiot while crashing her balled fist into her chest. “Aye aye! Chieftain!” She said ecstatically.

 

 

Rytlock on the other hand rubbed his paw down his face. “This is not what I had in mind.............” He said with the both of them walking out with their destination being the Catacombs.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Plains of Ashford, March of the Fallen: Exterior Area**

 

      The two Vigil Agents got to the massive courtyard later than they wanted; much to the sharpshooter's displeasure. It was dusk out with the light fading away by the minute. It didn't help that it was getting colder as well. The green-eyed girl could feel the bite of the icy breeze nip at her exposed skin, causing chillbumps to form all over her smooth belly, chest and half covered arms. She didn't really want to voice out her discomfort to her partner. She'd not only have to deal with his over optimistic drivel but hear that annoying robot crack one of it's many unfunny jokes. She had to resist the urge on occasions to bury an arrow deep within the hunk of chassis and electronics that housed it's cpu. Well with some of the things it said at times, people would be led to believe that the thing had some kind of virus that screwed with it's programming or that Diego had a real strange sense of humor. Either one seemed plausible. Pushing that aside, she couldn't help the paranoia that was currently entrenching itself throughout her mind. She kept having to peak over her shoulder. Somehow it felt as if the breeze was alive. Like something was touching her. At first, it started out as tiny pricks and got worse as they walked further. She could have sworn that a pair of cold clammy hands wrapped themselves around her neck. The fact that it felt soft and almost nonexistent was making her crazy. She didn't know how many times she looked behind herself and around to make sure nothing was trying to surprise them. She spared a couple of more glances up at the towering gray stone walls that made up the ruins and the trees that loomed over them. Once she was sure that nothing would leap out from them or the darkened slits between the degraded buildings, she visibly relaxed and dug into her bag for some Strawberry Ghost Candies which was kind of ironic since said things were probably the ones that were putting her on edge. They had cost something fierce, with them being 15 gold apiece which left her with 400g of the 800 that she originally had. That'd be highway robbery for a simple piece of candy, if it weren't for the delectable treat's extraordinary properties that it bestowed upon the consumer. The round edible rocks had magic infused within them. While a lot of people would probably question the notion of consuming magic since in any other scenario that would be extremely hazardous, the magic within them however, was safe to eat and upon ingestion; grants the user with something called foresight, (or it's more commonly used term magic find). This makes the user moderately sensitive to magic sources or anything that radiates arcane energy. This can range from exotic herbs, magical weapons, rare minerals and much more. The effect however only lasts for a short period time but for most its more than worth it. The things were, as said before, expensive. The Vigil Sharpshooter could have sworn that the prices went up from the last time she was in the shop. Helping herself to a small nibble, she peeped over to her partner. She was amazed at how he was able to walk and fiddle with the glass cases in his hand. He kept filling them with strange liquids.

 

 

“Ishin't dat kind of harshd while movin?” She said with the candy secured tightly between her folded lips.

 

Diego spared her a glance with a raised eyebrow. “Amiga, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Anyway, no not really. Since we were pressed for time, I didn't have the time to fiddle with this stuff back at the citadel so I'm doing it as we go. You heard it from the briefing? This place is a deathtrap so I'm making us some elixirs that will grant us magical boons that we will certainly need if we're to survive this.” He said as a pair of extra mechanical hands mixed a pink solution into a blue one. It turned a murky brown color, causing the auburn haired woman to gag a little and almost lose her appetite for the red candy.

 

“I just hope you don't do the ghost's job for them.....” She said a bit queasy.

 

 

Diego's smaller robot that looked like a tiny blue and white jet with a huge blue optical eye in front of it flew up to her and hovered in place. She gave it a sidelong glance, already feeling the headache about to come on. It then spoke. **“Foolish wench! You dare question the massa? No, it's to be expected. The lesser minds can't comprehend the greatness of** **Senor Diego! Wait? Luna? When did you get preggers??? Oh wait? That's just the pudge from eating all those evil sweet candies! OOOOOOH BURNNNNNNN!"** The robot said in that overly friendly modulated voice that'd annoy the hell out of anyone.

 

 

Luna looked at her belly, horrified to only see that there was nothing there. A patch of black hid all but her nose and lips. Her fists clenched as she said nothing which prompted a holographic question mark to appear out in front of the tiny robot as it tried to discern the woman's actions.

 

 

“ **Aniu..............fetch robot ass....”** She said pointing. The wolf began to growl viciously, causing the robot to slowly propel itself backwards.

 

 

“ **Um..........what if I said I have a chronic oil leaking problem due to being terrified of a crazed chick and her** _ **V0RP9L**_ **Unit eating wolf?”** It said trying to get further away from the canine. Darn his creator for not allowing his gravity propulsion systems to obtain higher altitude.

 

 

“You're not really helping your situation much Vorpal.” Luna said without a hint of sympathy for the carnage she was sure to inflict on the droid.

 

 

 

 **Umm.........want to see this new dance I'm working on? It goes a little something like this? Unce Unce Unce Unce** **, ooooooo check me out?”** It said doing all kinds of spins and barrel rolls. “ **Unce Unce Unce Unce, oh come on get down! Join me fellow entrebians!”**

 

 

She still wasn't amused. “Aniu......”

 

 

“WOOF! WOOO! WOOO! WOOO!” The wolf barked before she begun her chase of the unfortunate flying bot.

 

 

“ **HO NOES! NOT RABIES! PROTECT ME SQUIRE! Hmmm....wait, pauseeeeeee. 'Monotone Robotic Voice': This unit cannot ascertain or feel the sensation known as pain due to not being a living, sentient organic or meatbag. Still, RABIEEEEEEEEEEEEES!”** It yelled as it sped off. Moments later, the sound of sparks and tearing metal could be heard.

 

 

“Bet that'll shut that trash compactor up.” Luna said dusting her hands off.

 

 

Diego's lips slanted with a hand on his forehead. "Aieeeeee............well, it's a good thing he has an autorepair system. Will it kill you to ignore him? Autorepair doesn't fix everything all the time and it's a pain in the culo to find replacement parts for him." He said slightly peeved. His partner on the other-hand shot him a deathglare that made him regret his words.

 

 

"You're the one who made the little turd! You know what? Just forget about it but...........me and you, after this is all over, are going to have a very long talk." She said with an all too sweet face that made the engineer almost crap himself.

 

 

“I'd rather not..........” He then noticed his bigger robot, Tigre move ahead of the others. This robot had a box like body with it's entire color being jet black with yellow and dark colored hazard stripes. It's box like head had two wing like objects on the sides with it's telescope like eye having a red lens instead of blue like the smaller robot. It had big imposing arms with razor sharp orcichalcum made claws as hands. It too had no legs and instead used a gravity propulsion system as a means to get itself around.

 

  
**“** **S** **tatement: Master, this one has picked up that we are nearing the coordinates. Shall this one go scout ahead?”** The robot known as Tigre spoke.

 

  
“Negative, just hang back for now. I don't want all of us splitting up and getting picked off one by one. Just keep a look out on your radar for anything that might be trying to get the jump on us.” Diego said addressing his creation.

 

 

“ **Acknowledging response: Affirmitive. This one will comply with the master's wishes.”** Tigre said.

 

 

As they got further in, they started to see giant sized webs strewn all over the ghastly city. Faint noises could be heard also. It ranged from from something akin to tacs tapping against the ground to mechanical squeaks. They then stopped when they reached what looked to be the central hub of the deserted landmark. Everyone looked around. Aside from the webs, eggs we're everywhere. They located some inside houses, near doorsteps, on top of buildings or scrunched together in neat rows ontop of webs. This unnerved Luna to her very core. She had many things that she disliked and fears but the one thing that she was absolutely terrified of the most............arachnids. With their giant disproportional fat bodies, 6 legs, multiple eyes and large sharp fangs that dribbled terrible poisons. She had arachnophobia since she was a little girl and it didn't get much better though her adult years. The faster they got out of here and into the catacombs the better but wait? Wouldn't the crypt house even more vicious strains? Why the hell did HQ have to send them here out of all places? The whole assignment seemed stupid. Something about quelling the ghosts before they can accumulate a fighting force big enough to threaten settlements. I mean what the heck? They're ghosts. I'm pretty sure if no one ventured into the ruins and bothered them then they'd mind their own business. Exactly like they should be doing. Then there was the obscure request to search for dragonspawn activity within the ruins which they have yet to encounter. She started to think that the top just loved sending them places so they'd be gone. She was snapped out of her tirade by her partner speaking up.

 

 

“Demonio............Luna, do you see all of this?” He said in a barely audible voice.

 

 

She looked from him to where his gaze was and gasped. She started to feel sick. There were several bodies wrapped in webs. Some were moving, barely while others were shriveled up, already being the unfortunate victims and dinner for the spiders. The venom was potent too. Some of the corpses looked almost skeletal.

 

 

“Ugh......I think I'm going to hurl.” She said pressing a hand to her lips and holding her stomach.

 

 

"This must have been the group that was sent ahead of us. It's no good, they're all too high up to reach. Shooting them down isn't really feasible either. Hijo de tu puta madre! (son of a bitch), Senor Darkmane isn't going to like this." He then started to fiddle with his asuran All-Purpose Communication Device. "W _armaster, this is Santiago, do you copy?_  " There was nothing but static. He tried a couple of more times but nothing. "Aye caramba......... something is jamming the signal." He said, discouraged.

 

 

 

Luna grimaced. “Awesome, now we have no way of keeping in contact with the chief. I just hope those things don't jump out at us all at once and that they're deeper in the city or just far the hell away so we don't have to deal with them.”

 

 

Diego sighed. “I doubt it. You saw all those eggs. They wouldn't just leave them unguarded so stay on your toes. We may have company soon.” He finished.

 

 

Aniu then walked up to the group holding a whimpering Vorpal in her mouth. **“Oh god! I'm leaking, I'm leaaaaaaaaaaaaaking! I-I can see the coooooooooooooode! * sniff *”** It said through modulated crying.

 

 

Both Vigil Agents deadpanned. “Chica...........if it's not too much to ask? Can you please release my bot so it's autorepair subroutines can kick in. We're going to need him if the spiders do decide to attack.”

 

 

She shook her head. “Aniu, release.......good girl!” She said as the wolf dropped the bot on the dirt below her.

 

 

*** CLANG ***

 

 

“ **Ow...”** Vorpal said as it hit the ground.

 

 

The compartment in the larger robot's shoulder area opened up to reveal an oval shaped radar that bleeped. Dozen's of small dots appeared and looked to be converging on their position. **“Alarmed response: Master! My sensors are detecting rapid movement! They are headed straight for our current position. This one suggests immediate counter maneuvers or relocate to a better position for a more tactical advantage.”**

 

 

The wolf handler cursed under her breath. “Damn! Spoke too soon. Diego, I say we get behind something and see how many there are before we decide on what we're going to do next.”

 

 

“Agreed.” He complied as they both found a building to hide behind while peaking over to observe what was soon to take place. Luna looked around for the small robot only to panic. He was no where to be found.

 

 

“ _DIEGO!"_ Luna hissed.

 

 

“ _Wat!?”_ He said equally alarmed.

 

 

“ _That little butt nugget is missing! I don't see him anywhere!”_ She said in a frantic whisper.

 

 

“ _Maria preserve us.......Vorpal! VORPAL! Come on! Where are you!? This isn't the time for one of your games damn it!”_ He said silently as he searched desperately for his tiny robot.

 

 

“ _Over there! LOOK!”_ She said pointing. He followed her finger with his face changing into a stupefied gate. There he was, in the middle, flying around in circles and dancing without a care in the world.

 

 

“ **HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I ASCEND! Thank you for resilient programming! I'M A ROACH! Wait, since I'm a robot I could be a ROBOT ROACH! Yeeeeeeeeeeeah boi!!!!** **Unce Unce Unce.......I think I skipped a beat but Unce Unce Unce!"** It said continuing it's hilarious attempt at dancing.

 

 

 

" _No no no no no no no......please, just stop....."_ Luna said praying that it wouldn't bring the whole entire nest upon them.

 

 

“ _Ugh that puto! He's going to bring the entire colony down on our heads. He's definitely getting reprogrammed after this mission!”_   Diego whispered to himself.

 

 

“ **Hmm..........where is everyone? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MINIONS! Your master formally requests your presence now! You know at this very time, this very moment in this thing we call today!?”** Before he could continue, black blobs began sliding their way down from the buildings and crevices. Other's came out of holes through stalagmite looking objects. Some of the spiders were the size of a soccerball while others were the size of a baby elephant. The little robot looked left to right frantically as it shook at the prospect of their growing numbers.

 

 

“ **The walls! THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE WALL SPHINCTER** **S!”** Vorpal yelled in horror before fleeing in the opposite direction. Over back where the others were, they sat there, frozen at the robot's statement.

 

 

“Wall sphincters? Really.........” Luna said incredulously.

 

 

“I swear he is so slow......” He then put a hand on her shoulder. “Look, we have to find a better spot before these things overwhelm us!” Diego said hurriedly. Before they could act, a small spider had lept at the female. A combination of instinct, lightning fast reflexes and abstract terror took hold of her as she spun around and stabbed the small creature through it's middle with her dagger and embedding it in the stone structure that they hid behind. The spider wriggled wildly as it tried to wrench itself off the wall.

 

 

“Oh my god! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!” She sqwaked, completely grossed out. She could feel her adrenals starting to kick in as her breathing quickened. Using that in conjunction with her sharp reflexes, she took the small blade out and flicked her right leg like a speeding whip, crushing the arachnid instantly before it could react and smearing the stones in lime colored residue and an assortment of spider bowels. It including the organs slide down the wall, disgusting her further.

 

 

“Nice one! Here, take this!” Diego said tossing her a glass rectangular box to her which she caught easily.

 

 

“What is it?” She said in bafflement.

 

 

“Elixr B. It will give us the speed needed to make a quick get away. It will also make your body stronger and slightly impervious to anything the spiders may inflict on you. This doesn't however give you resistance to poison so don't get bitten.”

 

 

She nodded with the both of them chugging down the contents of the vials before taking off. They weren't able to go far. A group of spiders, big and small came at them from all sides. The both of them, including the robot broke off from one another to deal with them. Tigre engaged the first few that came into view. The nearest spider lept for it. With agile haste, it's right hand folded back into it's compartment and in it's place came a personal flechette thrower. It opened fire with a loud shotgun like booming noise and easily tore into the lunging spider before it could reach the robot. The microfilm blades that served as the gun's source of ammo cut through the spider's flesh like a knife chopping carrots, taking off legs and large pieces of it's exoskeleton. It fired some more off, with some of the blades bouncing off walls and catching some that were too far away. So far so good but as they went down, more were quick to join their ranks. It then opened up it's shoulder compartments to reveal dual Haylon Missle Pods. Both fired, unleashing several clusters of pint-sized hell that caused spider parts to fly in different directions. The smarter arachnids ran back into the safety of the darkness to try to flank the intruders and to avoid the danger of being blown to bits by the murderous warmachine. One that managed to avoid the payload got within striking distance of the robot. It's sharp forelimbs scratched and tore at it's tough plating. Another one came in doing the same thing. They started to overwhelm the bot as more piled ontop of it's struggling form. A pulpy explosion could be heard as the back of one of the spiders exploded, revealing metal like claws protruding out of it. The robot slung the dead spider into it's compatriots sending several of them flying into a large pile. This gave him enough breathing room to deal with the others that were nearby. A giant spider shot a web in an attempt to ensnare and subdue it but it dodged to the left before dashing straight for it. It picked the spider up by it's enlarged head before launching it into the air and catching it again with a piercing strike to it's midsection. It had found a fistful of flesh to grab onto as the arachnid dangled in the air with blood dribbling from the cancerous wound. Being careful not to shred too much flesh and lose it's grip, it slammed the nightcrawler viciously into the ground before using it's free arm as a club and knocking it away like a baseball. It impacted into a wall, crushing it completely. It looked like a macabre piece of art with it's blood and bits of it's remains hanging on the wall statically.

 

 

Over on the other side, Luna and Diego weren't having too much trouble mowing down the spiders on their end as well. The damn buggers sure liked to jump a lot as Luna ducked under one and flipped over another. Her movements were sleek as she caught one in midair before delivering a couple of slashes from her dagger and doing a graceful spin, bisecting it from the middle with a twirling strike. She had multiple close calls as sharp forelimbs missed her exposed skin by a margin. It was almost as if she was dancing as she sidestepped, twirled and leaned back to avoid pounces, bites or swipes from the frenzied arachnids. She brushed her hair back that was slick with dust and her sweat. She'd have to shower thoroughly when this was all over. Six of them then jumped out at her at frightning speed. She smirked as she quickly flipped on to her hands. While she was down in Kryta one summer, she learned Capoeira from some of the locals she came across while on a mission for the Vigil. She begun to twirl as her legs moved like propellers, hitting each spider at lightning fast velocity. Her legs and feet mine as well had been stones as each kick consecutively landed killing blows on the unfortunate beasts. She sexily whirled herself upright before peeping over to see how her partner was doing but breathed a sigh of relief.

 

  
He was holding his own pretty well. He put the Vigil's military training to good use as he maneuvered around the horde. He jumped backwards and into a roll, avoiding a pounce from a couple before positioning himself into a prone like state. He then fired his plasma paint cannon. It was set to arc, as streaks of lightning crackled out of it's barrel, raking and holding some of the arachnids in place. The volts instantly fried their spindly bodies before he launched them away. Their blackened bodies crashed into the ground and crumbled into piles of ash.

 

“Hahahahahaha! TORA! TORA!” He wooped. He then pulled out a couple of shrapnel grenades. “By the Saint Heldago Jarez! I condemn you all to the hellish inferno of Hades!” He yelled before tossing the rust colored, yellow lit orbs. They exploded, catching the spiders in the blasts and sending several shards of fragmentation that shredded them to pieces. He then got up from his crouching position and wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked over towards Luna and gave her a thumbs up.

 

 

“Haha not bad!” She said returning it.

 

“Right back at you amiga, those were some really rad moves there!” He said in appraisal.

 

“Looks like their numbers are finally starting to dwindle, we should mo-” Before she could get the last bit of her sentence out, she was bowled over and tackled to the ground by a spider. Daggers drawn, she held it away from her more vulnerable spots as it swung at her with it's sharp limbs.  “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!” She screamed.

 

“LUNA!!!” Diego screamed as well. As he ran over, Aniu beat him to it as it slammed into the arachnid with monstrous force and begun ripping it apart.

 

Luna was panting as her partner came and helped her off the ground. “T-That's it! Good girl! Careful, those things have venom in their bodies so make sure you don't bite into any organs.”

 

Aniu gave a small nod of understanding before ripping one final piece off of it. When it's legs folded and it no longer moved, it returned to her master's side. Both of the Vigil Agent's eyes widened as they felt a soothing sensation wash over their bodies. It was Vorpal. He was bathing them in some kind of blue light. A regeneration boon. Diego was a genius! She had no clue on how he was able to incorporate magic into the little bot but it was amazing. She had been meaning to ask him about it before but she never really got the chance to.

 

“ **Hey! You guys aren't dead! HUZZAH! Uh, sorry about running away back there. Being as small as I am, I'm not really fit for combat scenarios. Besides, that's what I have you minions for!”** He said happily.

 

 

Luna couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her. Even though she wanted to clobber the droid sometimes, his banter was really needed right at the present moment. “I guess we can forgive you for now. Thanks for the pick me up you little rust bucket.” She said patting the top half of his metal frame softly.

 

 

“ **See? I can be useful. Just promise not to sic your rabies laden wolf on me anymore?”**

 

 

“We have a good thing going on right now, don't ruin it.”

 

 

The bigger robot's radar began to beep again. “ **Distraught response: Master, this one is still picking up more six legged organics converging on this position.”**

 

“Damn it to hell!” Diego cursed angrily. At this rate we won't make it to the catacombs. Hell, the chief might catch up to us before then.” He then looked at his partner. She had gotten awfully quiet, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. He couldn't really see her face behind her hair. “Uh.......chica?"

 

 

“You know what? Fuck this.” She said walking at a slow pace and reaching for her Peacemaker Bow. Aniu was acting strange too as it followed behind her owner. A blue aura began to form from her frame, causing Diego to look at her wide eyed.

 

 

“Amiga......don't tell me? Are you about to release? Here?” He said in awe. Of course he's seen her use the bow before in it's unreleased state but no one, not even the warmaster had seen her release her artifact.

 

 

“Yeah......I'm going to release. We don't have time to keep dealing with these damn nuisances. If this keeps up, we'll be out here until morning so I'm ending this now.” She then looked to her wolf. “Aniu, Ghostpaw Form!” She commanded. The wolf gave a quick bark before howling at the sky. A veil of silvery white washed over the animal, giving it a ghostly, translucent appearance. Wisps of wind like residue flowed out of it like smoke. Luna then took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Holding the bow out, she placed both of her palms on it while still having a firm grasp on it. She opened her eyes again revealing them glowing a blue color instead of their normal green ones. Vorpal and Diego gasped as they saw what hovered over her. A snarling giant blue colored wolf head loomed over the the lot of them as it stared at the approaching spider horde. It then disappeared as the energy compressed itself inside the body of the woman. “ **HOWL! MANAGARMR!!! (Norse for Moon-Hound).”** She roared as blinding blue energy lit the entire city. When the light dissipated, they stared in shock at the new additions that adorned the Vigil Sniper. While she retained most of her human form, she took on a more bestial appearance. Small patches of white fur could be seen on her sun-kissed skin that swayed gently from the wind blowing. Her ears were now wolf ears that became hyper sensitive to noise while her irises, now a blue color, granted her far more sight than she had in her regular form. On her legs and arms were sizable pieces of majestic white armor that had blue gems embedded in the middle of them. The hands were human like with pads in the middle of them while her feet took the appearance of wolf toes, except that they were armored. She was holding a flaring, ethereal bow in her hand while 6 glowing blue orbs floated in place in a circular formation from behind.

 

 

“Sick........” Diego said in fascination as he studied his partner's new form. _“No wonder she hasn't revealed it to anyone. This is extraordinary!”_

 

 

“Aniu, you go first. I'll cover you.” She ordered. With a nod the wolf disappeared in a wisp of smoke before appearing in the sea of spiders. The wolf was literally nothing but a thin line of smokey gray as it zipped though and sliced it's way through as much arachnids as it possibly could in an attempt to lessen their numbers. It was off again as a bunch of them tried to jump on it but it was too quick. It could then be seen hanging upside down from one of the walls.

 

 

“Good girl! Now stay there! I'll take it from here.” She said. It looked like she was grabbing at air. If people were to witness this then it'd look like she was pulling back on an invisible string. One by one the glowing pulsating blue orbs allowed themselves to be absorbed by the bow. Luna had a fierce look on her face as she focused on the approaching tide of hungry nightcrawlers. **“Rayout Arrow.....”** She whispered before pulling her arm back, causing a brilliant flash of blue to erupt from the ethereal bow. Hundreds, no, thousands of long thin blue tracer like lines flew at high speed at the spiders, impacting and exploding once the arcane energy made contact against their wiry frames. Blue explosions were the only things that took up their view with the sounds of dying spider screeching filling the air. Aniu was safely back where the others were as she too watched the fireworks. Once Luna was positive that nothing else was alive, she ended her assault. They could see pieces of architecture strewn about, craters and bits of spiders. She did more than clear them out. It was overkill.

 

 

“I think that's all of them this time....” She said slightly tired.

 

 

Diego on the other hand was still in a daze as his mouth opened and closed. “Luna.........that was superb......I never knew you had such power?”

 

 

She chuckled sheepishly. “Haha.....well, it's really taxing on the body so I don't like releasing unless I have to."

 

 

“ **HOLY NUTSPROCKETS! Looks like spiderkabobs are on the menu tonight! Those creepy crawlies didn't stand a chance!”** Vorpal chirped.

 

 

The both of them laughed at the little robot's statement before Luna's and Aniu's ears twitched respectively. Her partner picked up on it too as he looked towards the distance. Their mouths dropped open. In the distance, a titanic blackened figure crawled towards the spot where all the commotion took place. Judging from it's monstrous size, only one thing came to mind. The queen. It let out a piercing screech that forced all of them to cup their hands over their ears.

 

 

“ **Wooooooooooooooow! Would you look at the size of that thing!? One wrong move and it'll probably suck your brain out like a frappuccino!”** The jet-like robot spoke.

 

 

“Stow it! Midget!” Damn it! I don't want to use this technique since it's realllllllllly taxing on my body but here goes nothing.” She said as sizable amounts of energy began pouring out from her. A strange insignia appeared from in front of her as she took aim at the approaching spider queen. An arrow that looked too big to be held materialized as she took hold of one end while the bow supported the rest. How she was able to do this was anyone's guess. **“SPEAR OF ZELFIE! FIRE!”** She echoed as the arrow took off noisily. The spider queen reared herself on her back legs and brought her forelimbs on the arrow roughly, causing it to break like glass and scattering everywhere before disappearing into nothingness. Luna then slumped to the ground, back to her original state. Aniu whimpered and went up to her master, gently pressing it's nose against her.

 

 

Luna smiled softly at her as she petted her mane. “It's alright girl, I'm fine. Just really tired.” She said weakly. Diego then helped her up with one of her arms slung around his neck.

 

 

“Alright, come on. We're falling back. I knew that wouldn't be enough to take it out so we're going to have to wait for the chief to link up with us. Hopefully he's brought some reinforcements. We're going to need them.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Plains of Ashford: Smokestead Breach**

 

 

 

The trio finally arrived at the outskirts of the city, having to catch up to Kasmeer after she sped off. The place was literally a warzone. Pockets of fighting could be seen everywhere. Was this really charr everyday life? They did however see wildlife in the form of plain worms and komodo drakes (not to be confused with dragonkin drakes. Sorry, wasn't really specific but there's two types of drakes.) going about their business. They could also see different legions attending to ordinance, shops or talking amongst themselves. No doubt it was probably related to the fight that they currently found themselves embattled in.

 

 

“Kimba......what is this? This place is a battlefield, seriously....” Starkk said looking around.

 

 

“Flame Legion.....”  Was his response. “For several months now, we've been in a war against the traitors. They've enroached on our lands with the objective of wiping us out and claiming it for their own.”

 

 

“You call them traitors? Why? What did they do?” Kasmeer asked curiously.

 

 

Kimba sighed. “That's a story for another time, right now we should just focus on getting to the catacombs. As long as we stay on the roads, we should be able to avoid any Flame Legion patrols that happen to be wandering by.” They all agreed before setting off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A base camp came into view as they walked. As they approached an armored brown furred charr caught sight of them and waved. “Yo! Darkmane! Over here!” He said motioning for the warmaster to come over.

 

“Maverick! It's been awhile!” He said catching the other charr's hand and pushing himself into him in a brotherly embrace. “See you got promoted to field duty?”

 

  
“Heheh, I don't mind. It's better than being cramped up in that citadel all day.” The legionnaire said. “So, what's a guy like you doing all the way out here? The old man got you doing grunt work again?”

 

Kimba chuckled. “Something like that. He wants me to go into the ruins and retrieve Sohothin's sister blade.”

 

  
Maverick slapped him on the shoulder. “Man, you always get the good assignments.” He whined.

 

  
“Yeah but between you and me, I'd rather be here killing traitor legion filth.”

 

  
“I hear ya. Say, who are these humans you got with ya?” He said jerking a thumb in their direction.

 

 

“Just a couple of good friend's who'll be accompanying me there.” Kimba stated.

 

 

Maverick's look was unchanging. “Well any friend's of Kimba's are friend's of mine!” He said extending a hand.

 

 

Starkk walked up and took it. “Likewise, I'm Starkk. I like your armor.” He said inspecting it.

 

 

“Thanks, it's Bonemold. It's made from Bone Fiends.”

 

 

“Fascinating.” The assassin said intrigued. As the boys talked, Kasmeer couldn't help but feel left out. Well she kind of always did when Starkk, Farren and Kyle talked about guy things. Before they could continue their conversation any further, a group of orange armored charr approached the camp. Judging from the other charr that were present at the base, including Kimba and Maverick's expression, they weren't friendly. One of them, who seemed to be the leader of the rather large group stepped up wtih a smug look on his face.

 

 

“Well well, what do we have here boys?” He spoke.

 

 

“Looks like a couple of stray Blood Legion mutts captain.” One of his subordinates spoke.

 

 

“You got some stones approaching are camp like this, traitorous filth.” A Blood Legion Soldier said harshly.

 

 

The Flame Legion Captain sniggered. “I'm sure you can put two and two together in that walnut you call a brain and figure out why we're here.”

 

 

“What was that!?” Another soldier bellowed, already itching for a fight.

 

 

Maverick put a hand up, stopping him. “Yeah, we know why you're here but, we won't allow you to do as you please I'm afraid.”

 

 

The captain and the rest of his soldiers laughed before his eyes landed on the two humans present. “Unbelievable, I always knew your Kahn-Ur was a weakling but now he's stooped so low as to allow sodding humans in his ranks? Inconceivable! Lord Gatheron was right. That fool isn't fit to lead our race or to wield Sohothin's power. He along with the rest of you filthy human lover's deserve to die!”

 

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Kimba snarled savagely. “How dare you spout that rhetoric in my presence! I don't give a damn what you're here for! I won't sit here and listen to you down talk my uncle when you know nothing of his greatness. The lot of you better prepare yourselves! You're not leaving here with just flesh wounds.”

 

 

“Oho.....is that right?” He said amused. All combatants then readied their weapons in preparation for the brawl that was sure to ensue.

 

 

“Men, leave at least two alive. There's been rumors going around that the Flame Legion may be working for the dragons. We could probably get some useful information out of them.” Maverick said to his fellow compatriots.

 

 

Starkk's eyes had a murderous gleam in them. “I'll be the one to personally carry out the interrogation once we're through. They will tell us what they know.”

 

 

“No! We shouldn't! If we waste time trying to fight them then it could give our enemy enough time to get to Magdaer.” Kasmeer protested.

 

 

“Don't worry Mira, this won't take long at all.” Starkk said unsheathing Amaterasu.

 

 

She still didn't like it but at this point she didn't have any other choice. The problems just kept piling on.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd have Kasmeer's background in this chapter but I'm going to save it for next. Expect to see a lot more interaction between the 5 next chappy also. There might be errors that I'm going to go back and correct but this is extremely long and it took me all day to write this. I'm confident that I did good but I'm still going to go back like I always do and make corrections and revisions. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I might either do another Marjory Gaiden after this one or maybe after 7, not sure yet.
> 
> Jet~


	9. Tree House Rock: Marjory Gaiden P2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a pain in the rear trolling guild starts enough trouble to the point where the Seraph and Lionguard get involved; the Canthan detective jumps into action to show them Ol Betsy and the Five Avengers.

 

 

 

**Chapter 6.2: Tree House Rock: Marjory Gaiden p2  
  
  
**

The ache in her legs got to the point where they felt like they were on fire as she ran. She didn't know how much further she could go. Her sore calves punished and impeded her movement as it raced through delicate nerves and to where her brain processed the strenuous action. Emily stopped to catch her breath on one of the pillars. Ever since Kasmeer and Starkk left, she's been thinking nonstop about getting stronger. Her mother and father's death left a terrible scar within her body and one that probably wouldn't be healed in the near future or ever. Truthfully she didn't know where to begin. She didn't feel she had the aptitude for close quarters combat like her big brother nor did she think she'd ever possess agility or movements like his which probably took copious amounts of time to obtain. Kassy on the other hand..........obtaining the kind of power she has, seemed more reachable. She didn't know why but the call to magic held a sway over her. Maybe Kassy felt this way too when she first starting learning how to control chaos magic? Still, she knew it wouldn't be easy and the latter would probably take just as much time as learning the sword. There were plenty of people she could probably learn from but no, she needed the best. The only person she could think of was the queen. Yes Queen Jennah was perfect but gaining audience with the empire's ruler would be no easy task. She couldn't just waltz in and demand that she be granted time with the empress. The guards would laugh in her face or better yet throw her out of the city. It's why she took all of her family's savings and got a tip off from an information broker down in Dead-End's Diner on a secret entrance into the palace. The information was indeed correct and she finally gained entry inside but currently, she found herself in quite a predicament. This was probably one of the dumbest if not dangerous things shes done as she now found herself running away from guards. She couldn't back down now. She had to make the queen listen to her. More guards finally caught up to her. With the ache in her knees ebbed down to a minimum and her breath caught, she took off again.

  
  
  
  
“She's just one little girl! Quit dragging your damn feet and get her already!” One of them shouted.

 

  
  
“This is your last warning brat! Stop!” Another Seraph bellowed. To the little girl however, their voices were leagues away to her ears. She was running so fast that the wind from her speed cut out most noise. She turned around in time to see a guardsman in front of her with arms outstretched, intending to catch her in a bear hug. It only took a second for her mind to register everything that was transpiring. With nimble footwork she slid between his legs and kept running.

 

  
  
  
“Dang it! Almost caught her!” The guardsman said in frustration.

 

  
  
  
Emily was panting hard. _“S-S-So t-t-tired but g-got to keep going. Almost there!”_ She started to come up to a giant set of double doors but stopped immediately. Two Royal Guardsman wielding halberds stood in her path and blocked entry into the throne room. She backed away to find someway to maneuver around but was stopped dead in her tracks again as a growing crowd of guards from behind barred her exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright, that's far enough!” One of the guards said sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
“This really makes us look bad. Now we got kids able to get in here without us knowing.......?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well Jones, your detachment are nothing but a bunch of slackers anyway. Weren't you guys assigned to the entrance?” The man snickered.

 

  
  
  
“She obviously found another way in dumbass! If no one was able to spot her in the palace until now!”

  
  
  
  
  
“That's just sad man..........now you're making up excuses for your piss poor vigilance?” He teased further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why you....."

 

  
  
  
“ENOUGH! All of you quiet down!” A thundering voice quaked. From the looks and sound of the guy; he was a high ranking officer since the other men immediately clammed up and made way for him. He had a gruff, chiseled face with his ivory hair wrapped up into a long ponytail. A scar ran from the top of his right eye to the end of his nose. He had a red cape that was draped around the back of his Seraphim Armor with a symbol on his chest-plate, indicating his rank. His hard hazel brown eyes drilled into the little girl like the emotionless gaze of basilisk which intimidated her to the very foundations of her being. The man was very imposing.

 

 

His metal greaves clanged loudly against the floor as he walked up to the cowering little girl before stopping in front of her. Emily's eyes were wide with terror as he loomed over her. She tried to look anywhere except him but those eyes held her in some kind of sorcerous trance. Words failed her as she tried to mutter something but the only thing that came out was a squeak.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Force Captain then spoke. “I don't know how you got in here but I'm going to need you to come with us and answer a few questions little lady. As long as you don't try anything then you have my solemn word that you'll be unharmed.” He said with a strong Elonian accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily was too frightened to say anything as she stood there and trembled. Before anything else could take place, commotion could be heard from the large group of guards.

 

  
  
  
“I said make way! Give me room! Captain Edwards! There better be a good reason for you and your guardsman causing all this commotion!?” A very testy Anise said as she approached. Her eyes landed on the little girl. Her face immediately softened with a warm smile as she walked over and crouched down. “ Hey, don't worry, no one's going to hurt you.” She said soothingly. She then looked back at the captain. “Captain, have your men return back to their posts.”

 

 

Edwards gave a quick tilt of his head upwards. “All of you, back to your assigned positions.” He commanded. They all gave a salute before setting off. The two adults then directed their attention back to the little girl with Anise keeping the welcoming expression on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nice job making the grunts work for it. That will probably get their butts in gear to quit slacking.” The countess said winking at her. The Force Captain sighed while Emily allowed a small smile to spread across her lips. This caused the tension in the air to tone down a notch.

 

  
  
  
Anise's face then grew into soft seriousness. “Now tell me? How did you get in here sunshine?” She questioned patiently for her answer. The auburn haired girl averted her eyes. She was having a battle within her mind. She didn't want to rat the man out since he gave her concrete information about how to get in but at this point, if she didn't say anything then she'd just make more trouble for herself.

 

  
  
  
Anise noticed her behavior and gently clamped both of her hands on the little girl's shoulders. “Hey, I promise that no harm will come to you but you really need to tell us how you got in here. If there's a spot that we missed within the palace then we need to know about it so we can see about closing it off. There's a lot of bad people out there that can harm you, me, the queen and a lot of good citizens if they're allowed to get into places like that. You understand where I'm coming from don't you?”

 

  
  
Emily looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding her head. “I-I-In the sewers there's a trapdoor that leads to the wine cellars.” She said in a small voice. “That's how I was able to get in....”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The countess had a hand on her chin in thought while the captain voiced out his input. “The architects were suppose to have that part of the palace sealed off a long time ago. Her majesty will have to be made aware of this so the proper arrangements can be put into place.” He said matter of factly.

 

  
“Lass? Who gave you this information? You couldn't have possibly known this on your own?” Countess Anise asked suspiciously.

  
  
  
The little girl gulped. It was like she said earlier, there was no point in withholding information. They made their point of what the repercussions would be if she happened to give false info quite clear. They had to know. If something were to happen then she didn't want the fallout being on her conscious. “I-It was an information broker down in Dead-End's Diner. I gave him my late family's savings in return for the location of the secret entrance.” She said timidly. She then went on to tell her story on how she was one of the people down at the plantation that was attacked which killed both of her parents, leaving her orphaned. She then explained how Starkk and Kasmeer practically saved her and countless other lives and how all of that led up to her wanting to obtain power and get stronger so that a tragedy like that never had to happen again. The queen was the only person she could think of that would be capable of teaching her what she needed to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I bet you the smug bastard thinks he's clever. If he was dumb enough to give a little girl information of that magnitude then he shouldn't be too hard to locate. I'll have my men, me included surround the diner and apprehend him countess.” He said addressing his better.

 

  
  
  
“Understood, carry on Force Captain.” She said allowing him leave.

 

 

  
  
“By your leave, my lady.” He said giving a salute before walking away.

 

 

She directed her attention back to the small one. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two stared at each other. The advisor's expression hardened. “Truthfully, I'm against this. I've seen your type before. While your goal may be noble, it's the type of goal that gets you dead real quick. Part of me wants to send you back to where you came from, for your own good. What you're asking is no simple matter and if by some chance you did make something out of all this, you won't be able to go back to your normal life style. You'll see things you wish you hadn't kid. It's best you just go back home and forget about all of this.” Anise said straight forwardly.

 

For this first time in her life, Emily didn't waver. She was staring at the woman with a fire that glowed all too bright in her emerald green eyes. The countess was taken back for a moment. That look, that damned look. It reminded her of the Silvers boy. He too had that same expression when he vowed to exterminate the dragons from the face of Tyria. It was too late. Much to her chagrin, this one had already been branded by the vile thing called tragedy. She was already set on the path of power and she doubted that anything she or anyone else said would get through to the little girl at this point.

 

 

The auburn girl once again tried her best to convince the countess. “My lady..........this is something I've set my mind on. I won't waste the queen's time so please.......let me see her?” There was no sign of faulting in her voice. She said it clearly and with fervor.

 

  
  
The countess stared at her for a couple of more minutes before sighing with a smile slowly forming on her face. “Alright, your case is well made. I'll allow you audience but....” Her expression grew stern. “If the queen turns you back around then that's the end of it. No further insisting will be made. Am I understood?”  
  
  
  
  
Emily lept up with joy, like a sugar charged child in a candy store. “YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” She said spearing herself into the woman in a tight hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anise chuckled. “Don't thank me just yet. We still have to see what the queen thinks about all of this.”

 

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****

**  
Royal Palace: Throne Room  
  
**  
  
                 
  
  
      “My queen, be reasonable? We're allocating too many funds towards this war effort. Even some of the citizens are voicing out their concerns about it. In my humble opinion, we should be having it go towards a more needy source, like the city.” Minster Caudecus said.

 

  
  
“And it's as I stated minister, the city is well enough off as it is now. Most of what you proposed to me are menial things that can wait until after we've won this war. If we don't contribute everything towards this then there won't be a city for the things everyone is asking for. Again, my decision is final. Unless it's something that's of extreme importance then I don't need to give relevance to it. Your request for allocation of funds towards construction of additional facilities is denied.” She said finishing her verdict. “ I really think you should move to the city minister. I heard that there's a spree killing going around the empire and that officials and people of importance are being targeted. You may be on their hit list as well. I say this out of concern of your safety.” 

  
  
  
  
Caudecus waved her off. “I'm not too worried about some rowdy troublemakers. I have Lionguard all throughout the manor. Whoever they are, would be stupid to try something with security that heavy.” He said assuredly.

 

 

  
Jennah still wanted to insist. “Perhaps but it's always a good thing to play it safe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The words seemed to fly over his head as he tried to redirect the conversation back to the funds. “I still think you should at least think about it.” Before the both of them could continue the conversation, Emily and Anise walked in, getting curious looks from the other two.

 

 

  
“Pardon the intrusion mistress. I hope I haven't interrupted your discussion? Anise said politely as she made her way towards Jennah and Caudecus.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not at all countess. We were just finishing up. Who's this lovely young lady you have with you?” Queen Jennah inquired.  
  
  
  
  
The little girl was in front of Anise with the adult's hands placed on her shoulders. “She's one of the citizens that live out in Queensdale's countryside. She didn't quite give us her name but an information broker down in Dead-Inn's Diner gave her the location of an entrance in the sewers. From there she was able to gain access to the wine cellars and eventually the palace. I already sent Edwards and his detachment to deal with him.” Anise explained.

 

  
  
Queen Jennah on the other hand frowned. “The builders were suppose to have that sealed off a long time ago. They must have missed it somehow while doing construction down there. I'll be sure to have that taken care of asap.”

 

  
  
“If you will, my highness? I can oversee that for you?” Caudecus piped up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That would be greatly appreciated minister.” She said  
  
  
  
  
  
Anise then cut in. “That aside, why don't you tell all of us your name sunshine and also tell the queen why you're here.” The woman said leading the girl slowly up to the empress. They stopped when the little girl was a few feet away from her. Emily was nervous but that quickly died down with the serene smile she received from the ruler.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing? I'm sure you probably already know who I am but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Queen Jennah Silverlane. It is with great honor that I welcome you warmly to my humble abode. So what say you? What do I address the young misses as?"  She asked kindly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, words failed the little girl. Not only was she very approachable for someone of her position but majestic. Emily couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman's beauty. She was everything the rumors made her out to be. A goddess among humans. She felt this same sensation with Kasmeer but it was more intense with the woman in front of her. It felt like she was being dragged into her warmth from simply being in the vicinity of it. She tried again in vain to utter something out but her tongue just wouldn't work properly. Indeed she was able to utter words. If you could call them words. They ended up being a garbled mess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennah picked up on this and couldn't help but giggle cutely at her. “It's alright darling, take your time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily blushed in embarrassment. Using every bit of her willpower, she got herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling and staring her ruler straight in the eyes. “My name is Emily Hills. I'm 6yrs old and live in Queensdale. I was happy with my mommy and daddy and even happier when big brother Starkk and Kassy came along to stay with us but one night a monster came and took both of my parents away for good. I've been lonely since then.” She said sadly.

 

 

Queen Jennah couldn't help the dry frown that was making it's way across her face. “I see. So you were from that farm that got attacked by the troll. Words can't begin to describe how profoundly sorry I am that you had to go through such a terrible ordeal. It's sad that all those deaths couldn't be prevented, your parents included. You have my condolences but please, continue. I'm interested in hearing more.”

  
  
The green-eyed girl nodded as she wiped the small tears that were starting to build up in her eyes. “Big brother Starkk and big sister Kassy came along and made the monster go away. I know they tried their hardest. They saved a lot of people, my life included. I was just so sad and angry. I said a lot of mean things to Kassy but I didn't mean it and told her I was sorry. I owe her and big brother a lot for what they did that day. That's why I came here to ask you............” She said stopping as anxiety seeped through her frame again.

 

  
  
  
“Yes?” The queen asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
She swallowed a thick glob of spit that built up in her mouth as her hands grabbed and balled up a good amount of fabric that made up her skirt. She raked the marble floor with her left foot as she shifted uncomfortably. She hated herself for acting like this but she was just so afraid of the queen turning her down. This would be her only opportunity. If she failed then there wouldn't be another fortuitous chance like this. She looked the queen in the eyes with determination in them. She was still dreadfully nervous but she managed to tone it down to a reasonable level. At least to form legible speech.  
  
  
  
  
“Before I-I tell you my request, I just wanted to say, I'm deeply honored that you'd give a person like me the time of day your majesty. I'm eternally grateful for a chance to speak with you, I really am.” Emily said.

  
  
  
  
The queen couldn't help but fawn over her. Her attempt at being brave was absolutely adorable but she also realized that the girl was trying her hardest to voice her request. This was probably the most difficult thing that she's had to do but her words were sincere and heartfelt. It's not everyday that you're granted an audience with a sovereign so her unrest was quite understandable. “The honor is all mine deary. It's a welcoming change of pace being able to talk with the citizens directly every now and then. You're a very well spoken young lady, albeit a bit shy.” She teased. “Now then, what is it that you wanted to ask of me?”  
  
  
  
  
Emily got down to her knees and extremely low to the ground while still having her eyes locked on the queen's scarlet irises. “Please...........teach me how to use chaos magic! I know what I'm probably asking is a bit much but I couldn't think of anyone else to ask. I would have asked Kassy but she and big brother had to go elsewhere. I know how powerful of a mesmer you are your majesty. I hear stories about you all the time. Even my sister has mentioned you. I promise I won't waste your time! So.........will you?” She poured each word out with all her soul.  
  
  
  
  
Caudecus and Jennah were dumbstruck while Anise frowned in disappointment. The queen had a pained look on her face. _“This one as well huh...............damn these dragons..........just damn them all.............”  
  
  
  
_  
  
Caudecus found the ceiling tiles nice to look at. _“This world has turned too cruel. It's gotten to a point where we now have children wanting to fight and obtain strength?”_ He sighed. _“It was nice when times were simpler......”  
  
_  
  
  
Anise quietly watched all of them. _“Well my queen, there you have it. If I know you, you're probably thinking the same thing I am. You want to turn her right back around for her own good because you don't want to let her walk down that vile path like the lesser Silvers. It's just nothing but more heartbreak and misery waiting for her should she pursue it. Still, this one is going to insist like all the rest.”_ Countess Silbern then smiled miserably. _“When did this line of work become so disgusting...........?”  
  
  
_  
  
Over back where the queen and girl stood, the older woman had a look that could only be described as anger? Why was she upset? Did the smaller girl say something bad? These were the thoughts that went through Emily's mind as she waited for her answer while getting a tad fearful.  
  
  
  
  
“To be truthful? What you're asking me is absolutely stupid, if not ridiculous. You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into. I think it's best that you just go right on home. I'll have the guards safeguard you while you make your way back to the countryside.” The queen said expressing her point solidly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily was gobstruck. “But I !?....” She tried to get out before Jennah's explosive voice cut her off and almost made her jump out of her skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“LISTEN TO ME!...........please.....” She said softly, almost motherly. “There's nothing good about trying to grow up too fast. Especially in times like these. I don't think it's sinking in on what you'd sacrifice if you were to go through with this darling. Once you're in then there's no going back. You won't be the same person anymore so please.........just go back to being a normal kid, while you're still able. Do normal kid things and grow up and live a healthy life. I'm begging you......”  
  
  
  
  
At this point the little girl was in tears but she still wasn't going back down. “No..........NO! I can't just take the easy way out! I can't! Starkk and Kassy put their lives on the line everyday while people like me are able to rest at night!” She croaked. “If..........if anything were to happen to those two or anyone else I care about when I could have probably done something then I wouldn't be able to live with myself! SO PLEASE TEACH ME!? I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE LOSING MY MOMMY AND DADDY EVER AGAIN! It hurts so bad just thinking about it! Just......never again........never again....” She choked out the last two words like a mantra and with further words failing her as she sobbed uncontrollably in the position she was in. Anise knelt down and wrapped the girl in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
Jennah could only stare blankly before her eyes settled on the floor. There was a lengthy amount of silence throughout the room,(minus the little girl's muffled sobs) as she thought long and hard on how to proceed. Making up her mind, she opened her eyes back up and focused on the two in front of her. “Alright, you convinced me. I'll train you under one condition? If the initial training proves to be too much for you then we won't proceed any further and you'll be sent back to Queensdale no questions asked. That sound fair?”  
  
  
  
  
Emily immediately grinned widely. “YES!!!!” She bubbled as her small frame wrenched itself out of Anise's grasp and jumped onto the queen with arms latched tightly around her neck. “THANK YOU SO MUCH! I PROMISE I'LL WORK HARD AND MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS!” She cried happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Jennah returned the hug. “Now now, it's too early to be thanking me yet. You're going to have your work cut out for you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Caudecus didn't like this at all. “My queen? Surely you can't be serious about this? She's just a girl. To condemn her to the inevitable troubles she's sure to come by in the future is just too much! Not to mention, how in the world are you going to find the time to train her thoroughly with this war going about?”  
  
  
  
  
“We will make time. I feel the same way too minister but this is her decision. It's as I said before, if the small stuff proves too much for her then she'll be sent back with no further argument.” Queen Jennah said assuredly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The minster sighed. “But still....”

 

  
  
“I'll help out with the training as well. There will be no whining or slacking off while you're with me missy. Am I understood?” Anise said thoroughly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes ma'am!” Emily said nodding. One of the palace's butlers then made his way in from the double doors and approached the small group.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My queen, your bath in your personal quarters is ready.” He said giving a curt bow.  
  
  
  
  
Queen Jennah smiled. “Jeeves? I'd like you to meet someone. This is Emily Hills. She'll be living in the palace. I want you to set her up in the guest bedroom in my personal quarters.”  
  
  
  
  
“Your mandate is law my lady. Shall we young miss?” Jeeves said offering a hand. She took it and the both of them set off for the quarters.  
  
  
  
  
The other two woman watched them go. “She really looks up to the both of them.” Anise said warmly.  
  
  
  
  
“Well, Cana and Agewynn were both very charismatic people so it's not surprising that they'd pass it on to their children.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anise chuckled. “The two of them really do take after their mothers.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The queen then stared off into space. _“Cana, Agewynn.........you both really did raise two great kids.......”  
  
  
_ ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
_  
_**Bloodtide Coast: Limestone Waterfalls: Cheap Quaggan Pwnagwaphy's Guild Tree House Fort  
  
**

                     
                             
  
         Honestly? She hated this part of the job the most. Infiltration. It was just so damned roundabout and indirect. Currently, the detective was hidden behind a couple of large bushes as she peeked over to observe her quarry. Just two watchman by the entrance. While that was good in all, she could imagine that inside the tree fort; housed the guild's more powerful members and heavier security. It was settled. She'd deal with the two bozos here, snatch one of their souls and disguise herself as said person using her **Corpse Mimicry** ability. She got on her communique device to radio in her fellow colleague.  
  
  
_  
  
  
“Johnny, this is Delaqua, do you read?” _ She said speaking into the wrist communicator.  
  
  
  
  
A static like confirmation came through as the man chimed in. _“Loud and clear Miss Marjie. We're almost there. Do you want the fellas and I to engage once we reach the fort?”_ Johnny asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marjory got slightly annoyed. She hated when he added the misses. _“I thought I told you to stop adding the misses whenever you address me pretty boy? I'm not old.”  
  
_  
  
  
  
The man laughed on the other end. _“Sorry detective. Force of habit.”  
  
  
_

  
  
She allowed herself a small chuckle. _“To answer your question, no. When you get here, hunker down. I'm going to disguise myself and see exactly what we're dealing with. I may be able to find out some useful info as well while I'm in there. If you don't hear anything from me within the hour then have everyone ready to move in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Roger. You just be careful in there Wildhorse.”  
  
  
_  
  
  
Marjory smiled confidently at that. _“Aren't I always? From here on out, maintain radio silence.”  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
_            
  
  
          “So yesterday I duped some noobs into buying some defective enchanted axes out of the AH. The maddies tried to confront me about it shortly afterwards and I owned all three of them, taking all of their stuff for myself. Most of the gear they had sucked ass though.” The guardian said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
“(LOL!) What a bunch of scrubs! Well, that's when happens when you walk around with your booty hole clenched all the time.” The other guild-mate, who was a dervish class, laughed as well. “Say? You know anything about why that asura is here and what he and the boss lady are talking about?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The guardian shrugged. “Not at all. She never really tells us anything. I just do my job and get paid for it.” She then caught sight of someone coming, motioning for her buddy to look over yonder. Their face's were unwelcoming as she readied her weapon and the dervish's hands glowing a cream color. “You take a wrong turn somewhere?” She asked dangerously.  
  
  
  
  
  
“We're not too keen on outsiders so why don't you take a hike that a way.” The dervish warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marjory still had the playful smile on her features. “Aw come on? No need for the hostility. I've been hearing a lot about your guild and was interested in joining up with you guys. Is your guild-master in at the present moment?” She said politely.  
  
  
  
  
The male dervish's lips slanted up in annoyance. “You deaf? I just said we don't accept scrubs. How did you even get here? How did you find out about this location?” He said suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
Marjory jerked a thumb into the distance. “From one of your guild-mates in Divinity's Reach. I met him in Dead-End's Diner but he didn't give me a name.” She then pulled out a coinpurse. “Let's help each other out here. You let me see your boss and I'll let the both of you split this. Waadya say?”

  
Both the guardian's and dervish's eyes lit up with stars. “Nows yous speaking my language heres” The dervish said greedily. Marjory kept the bright smile on her face as he walked over to take the gold from her. The next thing that happened was in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
  
  
* **SCHLUNK *  
  
**  
  
  
Was the wet sound of the detective's dagger **Noxxian** embedding itself into the side of the man's head. His body sagged before going limp on her own with his hands dropping the gold onto the dirt laden ground below them, as if they were frozen by a water spell from an elementalist. Marjory then allowed a nasty grin to settle itself on her lips as she begun siphoning out his soul. The vile green energy seeped into her palms as if it were a ravenous beast that was slowly savoring every morsel of it's ample meal. She then took the dagger out of his head as the spell finished it's sinister work. His pale grey body hit the ground roughly, unmoving. The jade green metal of the dagger was coated with crimson human produced paint as the drops darkened the dirt into a reddish brown.  
  
  
  
  
“F-f-fuc....” The guardian stammered. Just as her hands reached for her greatsword once again, a spectral green skull bit and clamped itself around her neck before tearing a fistful of flesh from it. Blood immediately erupted from the opening as she dropped the massive sword and grabbed her neck. She tried to scream but the only thing that came out were choked gurgles. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she panicked and fell to her knees and eventually her stomach. She couldn't breath. Blood was filling her lungs and threatened to grant her death by asphyxiation. Dried blood and dirt matted her pretty blue curly hair as she finally stopped her seamless struggle and waited for her eventually fate. As fresh blood flooded out of her wound, mouth and nose, she directed her bleary eyes to the woman above her. Marjory had one of her palms thrusted out as the poison colored energy dissipated into thin air. One eye was flaring green while the other had a crazed sparkle in it. Once she was sure that no one else would come, she relaxed and snapped herself back into a reasonable disposition. With a click of her fingers, she summoned two shades that came out of two human sized portals. They both looked like giant blobs of black mass. They had 6 glowing blue blank eyes with one of them having a bow on top of what could be guessed as it's head. It looked more like an extension rather than something that someone had placed there.  
  
  
  
  
“Sinestra, Umbranox........your mealtime has come. Make sure you clean up the blood too.” Marjory said to her summons. Both of them grew larger and opened their fat bodies up, revealing rows of spectral teeth. The guardian's face was stricken with cold terror as they approached.  
  
  
  
  
The Wildhorse couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of sympathy. “Close your eyes sweets. I promise, you won't feel a thing.” She said in a low tone. The guardian gave a silent confirmation that she understood, closing them as told. The shades then bit down on their respective meals and absorbed their bodies. The Canthan's face was glum. _“As heartless as that was, I can't afford to make nice with any of you. Your guild has a lot of blood on their hands and was well aware of what they were doing when they started going after innocent lives. The both of you can think of this as retribution for your actions in the afterlife.”_ She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and stared at the spot where the two guild members once were. _“I think I'm starting to go soft .....”_ With that last thought, necrotic energy then washed over her as she took the appearance of the dervish. _“I'm going to have to think of a good lie when I go in there. I just hope none of them come out here to investigate or my cover's blown.”_ She then made her way inside.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
  
_  
                      The detective walked in but stopped as quick as she entered. From the outside, the place didn't look like it'd be that big but that was the understatement of the year. Spacious, gargantuan, fatter than a baboon's round bum is what she used to describe the tree fort. She took the time to look around some more. No one seemed to notice that she walked in. Well, due to the volume from the voices that filled the spacious wooden installation, she doubted that any of them hardly paid attention to the entrance unless they came under attack or someone actually took the initiative to make themselves known. As she passed by a set of tables, a norn thief got up and put a hand on the detective's shoulder and stopping her in place. Great, just what she needed, an obstacle this early in the operation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Leeroy? Aren't you suppose to be out front with Moesly?” He said from behind his midnight purple hood. Some of the other guild members stopped what they were occupied with to listen to the conversation. They too waited for their fake comrade's answer. She hated using this ability. Not only was it utterly repulsive, it made her feel filthy and it was a bitch to change her voice back to the original. Using her **Parasite Voice** , the inner workings of her throat began shifting with internal cracking noises that couldn't be heard by anyone except her. Flesh morphed and muscles contracted then tightened as the gaping pipe adjusted to the new changes in it's attempt to parrot the man known as Leeroy. A nauseating slurping noise gave confirmation that the vomit inducing spell finished it's work.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh yeah, I had to take a piss really bad. Been holding it for hours. Damn grape sacks feel like they're about to explode.” Marjory said holding a hand on her temporary body's crotch. The norn's expression couldn't quite be placed behind his veiled hood. He then laughed, which surprised the detective.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well you know how forgetful you are. It's right down the hall so you don't get lost again.” He said slapping her on the back. “Try not to aggro any mobs on your way there.” He said, now in hysterics. Everyone at the table laughed as well.  
  
  
  
  
Marjory laughed uneasily. “Right.......thanks.” She said and walking away hastily. Alright, good. She was still in the clear. First she'd see if she could find anything out from eavesdropping. Galintine might be held up here somewhere if she continued to snoop. It'd probably be a good idea to also locate their leader and maybe find anything that's lying around that could explain why Cheap Quaggan Pwnagwaphy is going around killing officials. Once she could confirm those three things, she'd hunker down in the bathroom and call for reinforcements. She stopped as she looked apprehensively at the two figures at the very end of the large tree fort. They where both seated and talking. One of them was an asura in red garb. She recognized the wear. Inquest. _“What the hell? What's an Inquest doing here? If they're somehow involved in this then it could prove very problematic.”_ That wasn't what was bothering her the most. The woman he was talking to was in gear she didn't recognize. Judging from her whole appearance and demeanor, she was more than likely the one who called all the shots. The thing that was getting on her nerves the most was the fact that she was a Canthan like herself. Her hair resembled her own style that was a dark color with red highlights. Her red irises were cold and calculating. As said before, the armor she had on was unrecognizable. It looked like a combination of Magitech and power armor that the military employed for their troops. It was a dark ocean blue color with streaks of small lightning dancing and flickering periodically from the small bulbs on her shoulders. On her waist sat a steampunk like rapier and a **Durmond Priory Silenced Pistol**. Maybe both were artifacts, maybe they weren't. One thing was for sure, there was no mistaking that the things were designed to cause large amounts of carnage. They probably did said thing really well. If this were under different circumstances then the two would probably be considered relatives since the red-eye woman resembled her.  
  
  
  
  
_“Nether be damned...”_ Marjory cursed angrily _“Out of all people that I'd have to have as an enemy; it would be another Canthan! Fuck!”_ The Canthans were already spread thin as it is and having to fight with this woman didn't necessarily make her comfortable. Her people were dying off, with most of them having perished during the war with **Abaddon of the Depths**. The very war that lead to Cantha's eventually destruction. The survivors were spanned throughout Tyria and there was no telling how many of them were still left. Her people were fractured, broken and too far gone to return to their former glory. Infighting between them wasn't a desirable outcome and was why the detective currently found herself having mixed feelings. Her eyes then flashed with a glass like glint. _“No, this woman is an enemy. As much as I don't want a confrontation with one of my own, her crimes can't go unanswered. Not only that but she may have Mrs. Wynrie's Galintine and there's no way in hell I'm letting her keep her grimy paws on it. It's not like I'm killing her..........yet. We still need to see what she knows.”_ A bead of sweat ran it's way down her temple. _“I can sense her strength from here. She's definitely no pushover. This won't be easy.”  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
_            
  
  
                     “You and that sylvari are playing a dangerous game here Trin.” The asura said seriously.  
  
  
  
“How so Kudu?” The woman known as Mai Trin answered back in a humored tone.  
  
  
  
  
“Having that artifact in your possession. Do you not think the dragons will let this go without consequence? They will most certainly come after the both of you and their scorn will be positively limitless.” He warned.  
  
  
  
  
Mai Trin huffed out softly with a tiny grin. “I'm not really worried. After all, this wasn't my idea. I'm pretty sure if they do make a move against us then Briar will surely have a plan to deal with them.”  
  
  
  
  
Kudu still didn't look convinced but decided to brush it off for now. “Where's the rest of your Aetherblades? This fort is a little too big for just one measly guild?”  
  
  
  
  
“They're with Scarlet and my second in command Horrik in Mount Maelstrom. She wanted to work some more on the dragon energy experiments in the labs. She took the outfit with her as insurance. Just in case she ran into any problems.”  
  
  
  
  
Kudu's left eyebrow twitched up in agitation. “That woman does grate the nerves something murderous. I do wish she'd stop waltzing in my facility as she pleases. I don't want her and her blithering buffoons tampering with delicate samples.” He said taking another sip from the tea he had secured firmly between his small hands. “I say, how do you humans drink this murky water? I believe you called it tea. Reminds me of the expellings from fern hounds in Meguuma.” He said grimacing.  
  
  
  
  
The Aetherblade Captain yawned. “I hear being uptight all the time makes you age quicker.” She teased.

 

  
  
The Inquest Leader scoffed. “Sounds like some human nonsense to scare your young.”  
  
  
  
  
“Kudu? My eyes may be playing tricks on me but has your fur gotten a bit grayer? Could have sworn it was a darker complexion than that?” She said feigning concern.

  
  
The tiny asura smacked and patted his hands around his body and face before locating a mirror and looking at his reflection. Much to his waning patience, his pelt remained the same color that it had always been. His head jerked around, with eyes glaring daggers at the air magic user. She in return laughed loudly at him. Snaff's former apprentice wasn't amused as he sat himself back down with a huff. “Your tastes in jokes are quite abrasive human.”  
  
  
  
She wiped the tears from her laughter out of the corner of her eyes. “Man, you're such a buzzkill.”  
  
  
  
“You're too carefree Trin! Honestly? There were a million executions, paths and ways that you could have obtained the artifact without raising the ire of the Seraph. I hear the Lionguard may have even be in on this. Then there's this guild? There are leagues of better krewes you could have come by rather than these neanderthals and charlatans.” Kudu said chastising her.  
  
  
  
  
Mai Trin plugged a finger in her ear. Her tone was imperious. “That would have been too boring and long. I don't like critical planning unless it's absolutely needed. Yeah, some of these guys may be idiots but their useful idiots. If either force comes, I'll erase them myself, even if they happen to have Logan Thackeray or Ellen Kiel with them.”  
  
  
  
  
Kudu couldn't help but grow stagnant from talking with this woman. Her overweening mannerisms were probably enough to tire anyone out. “ I'm not saying I don't have faith in your talents Thunderess but attracting all this unnecessary attention to yourself? You and that Briar woman have a death wish and I preferably not like to have any part of it should it exacerbate to that point.”

  
  
  
  
The proud grin didn't leave the woman's face. “Awww, don't worry little Kudu....” She cooed mockingly. “We won't let the big bad crime busters or the mutant lizards get you.” Her expression grew even more impish, annoying the Inquest further. “I wonder what your lady friend Zojja would say about how much of a spineless coward you're being at the present moment?” The smile left her face as she noticed the asura's change in behavior. His eyes had a dangerous gate to them.  
  
  
  
  
“ **Trin..................I never want to hear you mention that filthy name in my presence ever again.”** He said with venom laced with every syllable.  
  
  
  
  
The Thunderess's expression was apathetic. “Kukukuku...........that's the first time I've seen that face.” Her demeanor then got serious. _“Hmmmm, that one's been staring at the both of us for awhile.”_ She said with a wicked grin forming. _“I think we have a rat in our midst. Well, it's like they say? The only good rat is a dead one.”_

  
  
“ _SHIT!”_ Marjory cursed erratically. _“Our eyes met.”  
  
  
  
  
_ Mai Trin looked back at Kudu. “Kudu, just a sec. I think we have a fly among us.” She said standing up. This caused the asura to arch an eyebrow and follow her sight to the human she was directed her attention to. “You there, step forward.” She commanded icily  
  
  
  
  
The Canthan blanched. _“Not good! She knows. It was only a matter of time. Damn it! I got too careless but...............I at least can confirm that her group and this guild are the ones responsible and that Galintine is indeed in their possession. Logan and the Lionguard are going to have a field day with this.......assuming I get out of this alive._ ” She said to herself as she slowly made her way towards the two. She stopped at the base of the stairs. The asura was looking at her with open hostility while her kinsman's expression was laid back, carefree. She didn't like it. Especially with the killing intent she was radiating and her crushing arcane pressure. This woman in front of her was her main concern. She definitely wouldn't be easy to capture.  
  
  
  
  
“Jenkins? Why did you leave your post? It'd be bad if someone got the jump on Moesly while you're in here screwing around don't you think?” She said simply.  
  
  
  
  
Marjory swallowed a thick wall of spittle as she forced her borrowed voice box to form words. “Had to use the men's room boss. Kind of slipped off into a daydream on the way there haha! You know me!” The Tracker said with a fake laugh.  
  
  
  
  
Mai Trin closed her eyes and nodded before opening them back up with a hand on her chin. “Hmmm, indeed but tell me something Jenkins? Since when did you start using a dagger and axe combo? Thought you were purely fists?”  
  
  
  
  
Marjory was frozen solid. She broke off into a cold sweat as she flashed a glance at the two weapons clipped on both sides of her waists. Before the Aetherblade's leader could question her further, a female human engineer came running through the entrance. She was in hysterics as she tried to catch her breath. “Boss! Moesly and Leeroy are no where to be found!? I think we may have an intruder!” She yelled.  
  
  
  
Marjory reacted in time to dodge the tip of the lightning infused rapier as she backflipped away and landed in a crouched position, revealing her real form. She winced as she grabbed her arm. Tiny lines of lightning could be seen zipping around her small cut. Even if it was a glancing blow, that was extremely close. She barely saw her move. It would have been over if that sword made full contact with her flesh. There's no telling how many volts she would have ate. She could feel her necrotic power heal the cut already. Both woman then stared each other down, with Marjory glaring and Mai Trin looking at the detective in an arrogant manner. Pwnagwaphy members immediately got up and readied weapons and spells. She was surrounded but she was surprisingly calm now that she'd been found out.  
  
  
  
“Well.......well....well? If it isn't the Lionguard's blood hound, Marjory the Tracker. I sincerely hope you weren't all that they sent?”  
  
  
  
Marjory blew a quick puff of air from her nose and then smiled dangerously. “If I were you, I'd worry about your own skin, Mai Trin of the so called Aetherblades. You're under arrest for the murder of Theo Ashford and countless other officials. I'll get you down for the rest of the charges later. You will turn over the artifact Galintine to me. I'd prefer if you didn't make this difficult. Either way, this ends, one way or another.”  
  
  
  
  
“Pffffff.....hahahahaha!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Is this woman serious? You make it sound like this is going to be easy for you? Do you really think you have the means of making me submit to your will?” Mai Trin said playfully.  
  
  
  
  
Jory's killing intent could be sensed all throughout the fort. It gave some of the guild chills because of the potency of it. She was in no mood for this woman's games. “Listen sister, I have no problem breaking your arms and legs and dragging your unconscious ass back to Lion's Arch. You either stand down or I'm going to show you how a real wild woman gets down. Make a choice.”

  
  
The lightning weaver grinned savagely. Oh she was starting to like this woman a lot. Yes, she wouldn't be like those other weaklings. She could sense it. Wait, she'd savor her prey first. Test the waters, see what she could do before the both of them played. She shot a glance over towards Kudu. “Alright smalls, I think it's time for you and that artifact to high tail it back to Mount MS. Just make sure my compensation for all this trouble is waiting for me once I get there.” She said. The asura agreed and turned around but the Canthan detective's booming voice stopped him.  
  
  
**  
  
  
“OI! RUNT! DON'T YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!”** Marjory's voice resounded, almost demonically. She started to take long booming strides forward, not even caring about who was around her. At this point, her bile green like arcane pressure was leaking out profusely without her knowing.

  
  
“Hieeeeee! Well you idiots!? What are you waiting for! Prep the ship for take off!” Kudu yelled at his two Inquest Technicians. They were quick to comply as they took off outside. Kudu stopped and spared Mai Trin one last look. “Are you sure you don't need help? I'd hate for this woman to become a nuisance in the future.”  
  
  
  
  
She waved him off. “You're no longer required here, now get moving. You'll only be in the way. Make sure Briar gets the package.”  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head and was well on his way. _“I knew this would happen. You two woman are absolutely insane.”_  
  
  
  
  
Marjory's eyes widened before they narrowed angrily. She made a quick dash only to stop in place. The lightning user was blocking her path. “Stand aside......”  
  
  
  
  
“You won't have what you seek.”  
  
  
  
  
“I will obtain that artifact.”  
  
  
  
  
“I won't let you.”  
  
  
  
  
The detective's body then turned a ghastly green as she jumped backwards and positioned her body as if she were going into a sarcophagus and slammed into the ground disappearing. She re-materialized a couple of feet behind Kudu and immediately broke off into a run intending to catch him. He panicked and begun squeezing off shots from his **Dark Asuran Pistol** but each bullet missed their mark. She was getting closer. Well that was until the weaver appeared in front of her. With untold speed, she swung her rapier that seemed to be glowing even brighter than it did when she first saw it in use. Marjory had just enough time to incase her forearms in thick bone platting, in hopes of absorbing the blow. The slash crashed into her with earth shaking force. With monstrous strength, Mai Trin swatted her away at dangerous velocity. She sailed in the air until she finally smashed through a table and into giant sized barrels of wine. Wood was piled on top of her frame and liquid oozed from out the cracks of the broken lumber.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**  
****Lion's Arch: Crow's Nest Tavern: Captain's Council  
  
  
**  
                  “Kiel.............was it really wise to send that woman out on her own?” Magnus Irondawn said to the captain.  
  
  
  
  
“I can't help but concur to Sir Irondawn's doubts. She'll be at an extreme disadvantage.” Commondore Lawson said, also expressing his concern. “I'd hate to think that we have sent her to her death. She's one of our best operatives.” He then rested both hands on his chin. “I at least hope that she has some form of back up?”  
  
  
  
  
“Gentlemen? Let's let Captain Kiel give her opinion on this. Now then captain? What say you?” Was the statement from Lion's Council Captain Hao Luen.

  
  
Ellen cleared her throat before looking at all of them. “I assure you that this matter is well in good hands. Not only is Delaqua capable of dealing with that guild, we made sure that she's had adequate backup.” She then allowed a small smile to grace her lips. “I'm going to level with all of you. Truthfully? She alone probably would have been enough for this case. There's things about that woman that you don't know my fellow councilmen.”  
  
  
  
  
The three shared glances of puzzlement. “You care to elaborate further Kiel?” Magnus said with pique curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
“That woman...........that woman is strong. Terrifyingly strong.” Ellen spoke with a shaky voice. “I've seen just a fraction of the energy that houses itself within her. It was endless. Almost if I were staring into the empyrean. It's probably why she's so lazy and carefree all the time.” She cleared her throat again. “If Delaqua wasn't such a sloth then she'd probably be general level if she were to enlist within the Onslaught.”  
  
  
  
  
Her fellow councilmen were silent before Hao spoke up. “Well that's quite some news you told us Miss Kiel but we will defer to your judgment and leave this in Detective Delaqua's hands.”  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
              The area around the debris exploded, sending fragments of wood everywhere and revealed a severely pissed off Marjory as she emerged out of the green mist with her trademark aura surrounding her. A thick vein slowly grew on her temple while her dark brown irises were minuscule with untold fury. Much to the guild's terror, she was unharmed with her clothing looking like it had barely been touched.  
  
  
  
“What the hell!? She just took an attack from boss? How's she still standing!?” One of them said in shock.  
  
  
  
“I think we may be in a little over our heads boys. She looks like she wants to kill all of us!” Another one squeaked.  
  
  
  
“W-Well we got the advantage in numbers! There's no way she can take all of us on at once, right? Right!?”  
  
  
  
“Idiots! That's not just anybody. That's thee Wildhorse Marjory. I've heard stories about her and we're devourer chow if the boss decides not to help!” A female charr necromancer said nervously.  
  
  
  
Over on the far side of the fort, Mai Trin could barely contain her excitement. Her kinsman was definitely something special but she still wanted to see what she could do. “Very nice! You took that attack quite well! Tell you what? How about we play a game?” She talked as if she were a little kid. It was obvious Marjory wasn't listening as she continued her stride towards the object of her anger. The Aetherblade didn't really care and continued. “I'll have these morons all fight you. If you are what I make you out to be then they shouldn't give you any trouble at all. Should you best all of them, I'll take you on personally.”  
  
  
“Boss! You can't be serious!? She'll murd-...” Were his last words before a bullet found it's way into the unfortunate guild member's skull. His expression was hallow as he sunk to his knees then to the ground, dead.  
  
  
  
Mai Trin jostled her gun upright. Her face was twisted. **“Shut up.........ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN EXPENDABLE LUMPS OF MEAT! If any of you puss out or try to run then I'll kill you myself!”** She said with a malignant voice. Fear, nothing like a good dose of it to get minions to do your bidding. A very effective tool indeed. “Now then.............kill her.”  
  
  
  
Reluctantly they began closing in on her. She didn't move but the expression that now adorned her young face stopped all of them dead in their tracks. None of them dared a step further. **“Listen......I'm in a very foul mood right now. This is my only warning. If any of you come at me then I may not be able to control my actions and you'll end up just like those two flunkies I dropped outside....”** Her face at this point would be considered unholy, (not in a literal sense) due to the sheer volume of blood-lust that gushed out from her satanic glower.  
  
  
“G-G-Get her!” An asuran mesmer stammered. The chaos magic user, an elementalist and the charr necromancer stepped up first. The mesmer summoned multiple clones of herself that began hurling purple blasts in the detective's direction. The elementalist called out a meteor shower that materialized out of a giant rune, high above the lot of them and raining down molten rock. The necromancer was the last to attack, sending a torrent of green claws intending to reap the life from it's victim. The Canthan's expression was calm as she cocked a fist back. Her arm lit a toxic green color as she slammed the knuckle into the wooden floor, causing green cracks to appear. The floor then exploded, expelling tan skulls that surrounded the Canthan Necromancer. **Bone Wall.** It was an excellent defensive technique for enduring the joint attacks from the three guild members. The noise however, was unbearable as the spells exploded and crashed against the chitinous material that made up the makeshift shield. With the last attack finally ending it's vicious assault, all was quiet except the muffled whispers from the crowd. She could see smoke and dust through cracks within the wall. Good, they didn't know whether they got her or not. She could use this opportunity for a surprise attack. She crossed her arms with her fists clenched tightly. She shook as her outline turned laser green. Swinging both arms out, the wall exploded, scattering bone fragments everywhere. Another asura, who was a guardian class, stepped forward, summoning a gigantic bubble like shield of energy that protected some of his compatriots that were near by. Some had other means to protect themselves while the less fortunate either got skewered by wayward fragments or left themselves completely defenseless for the necromancer to pick them off. In this case, it was the asura mesmer that was her first victim. She used the explosion and confusion to teleport and maneuver around. Using a spell, she transformed Noxxian into a necrotic powered wristblade and flipped over the tiny creature, hand firmly grasped around it's face before landing right behind it and picking it up, sinking the blade shaped mass of energy right through her chest cavity, instantly killing her. Both of the necromancer's palms were then out in front of her. She then pulled them back, as if she were yanking on a rope, wrenching the asura's soul out of her stiff corpse. The other two looked over just in time to see Marjory finish her work. Before they could react, she was already by the both of them. The elementalist quickly summoned a fiery greatsword and swung the flaming blade at full force, trying to cleave the woman in two and avenge his fallen comrade. Marjory was also quick on the draw. With her axe, **Vilebloom** in hand, she twirled it before launching the weapon, as it extended with a ghostly green chain behind it and anchoring itself into the floor board from behind the fire user. Her body slid under the molten mass as she circled low against the floor before rolling and sliding to the destination where her axe lay. As if a invisible cranking mechanism was pulling it back, the axe returned to her hand. The man was getting highly antsy as he swung the blade repeatedly and sending giant sized fireballs in her direction. She began to charge at full speed, jumping and twirling parallel to the ground, avoiding most of the volley. While still in the air, she launched her axe again. It smashed into the man's forehead with a loud thunk. She then reeled herself in, taking his head off whilst being airborne and upside down. Jory then launched a plague blast at the rival necromancer. The charr countered with her own with both attacks canceling each other out. Marjory then shifted her weight to where she could see the ceiling rather than the ground and landed with one hand and knee touching the floor.

  
“Damn witch!” The charr growled. She knew her compatriots and herself weren't a match for the woman and they'd probably join their dead friend's very soon if this kept up. Another norn then stepped up. He was a warrior and in full Armageddon Plate. His **Orian Greathammer** was already hoisted in his arms.  
  
  
  
“Hmph, I'll test this spawn of Zhaitan.” He grunted, walking towards the human necromancer.  
  
  
  
“Darius, be careful. That human is the real deal. She's not someone to be taken lightly.” The charr said cautiously.  
  
  
He gave another grunt then charged. Jory readied Noxxian. She'd use Vilebloom as a last resort but she shouldn't need to. He made a heavy chopping right but she ducked under it, avoiding it and making a piercing thrust from her own weapon. He twisted his body, allowing the attack to catch air before using the momentum to swing his body around and once again deliver a crushing blow from his hammer. At first it seemed that his attack made contact as she crouched down and blocked the heavy blow but much to his horror, his body stumbled as the hammer slid off the ghostly wristblade. Marjory used the fool's own momentum to his disadvantage. He then looked over to see Marjory's pet shade Umbranox throw a flurry of jabs in his direction. He intercepted each blow with one hand which was impressive but this gave his smaller opponent enough time to use his big body as a prop to launch her self into the air once more. She unleashed several kicks from above him only to have them blocked, one handed by the warhammer.  
  
  
He finally had enough. “Bothersome gnats! Vex me no more!” With blinding speed he spun like a tornado, generating a high concentration of wind, blowing both the shade and Canthan away. **Warwind.** It was a common technique used by warrior trades everywhere. Marjory landed and tumbled before spinning on her back and lifting herself back up right. The norn made a giant leap in the air. He came crashing down like a giant boulder as the hammer smashed the ground, shaking the whole tree fort and causing pieces of floor board to scatter in different directions. She jumped out of the way but was trampolined off the ground due to the force of the attack. She positioned herself to a wall before launching off of it and towards the warrior. As she sped by, she gently clasped a hand on his shoulder before letting go and landing on the other side of him. A strange plant began sprouting from the spot that she touched, causing him to panic and attempt to snatch it off but it wouldn't budge. The smell that it was expunging was foul, smelling like rotten corpses.  
  
  
  
“I-I-I can't move...” He stuttered. The strange plant had inflicted him with some kind of paralysis, preventing him from going any where. He then looked in mind numbing horror at the gigantic black mass that was forming from under him. It was a desecration incantation. Whatever the necromancer was planning was going to be something big. “P-Please, mercy....” He said begging for his life.  
  
  
  
“Is that what your victims said before you killed them? All of you had this shine coming but good...” Marjory said before pressing two fingers together and bringing them towards her lips. **“Black Art: Nightmare Furnace.”** She whispered before a titanic wall of green fire erupted from the black patch, instantly atomizing the unfortunate norn. “Grenth.....oh great one, I deliver another to your sweet embrace. Now watch as I send more skulls to your skull throne.” She then set off for the remaining guild members. None of them moved. They were too frozen with fear. To them, her face resembled one of the masks that you'd see in a drama play. It was shadowed with her mouth slanted up in a twisted grin and glowing an infernal green. Her eyes were as well.  
  
  
  
“She'll kill us all. We were stupid to remotely think we could take her.” The asuran guardian said frightfully.  
  
  
  
“What do you expect us to do? If she doesn't do it then the boss will surely kill us if we try to run.”  
  
  
  
“Shit! She's about to do something again!”  
  
  
  
A tide of green had lifted the necromancer off the ground. She had a palm in the air before directed it to the group below. Everyone started to hear noise. It sounded like buzzing. It got louder. Some of them started to feel sick. A thick sheet of buzzing flesh eating insects flooded through the doorways and to where the detective was currently hovering. “Feast my pets! Rend their flesh from their bones!” Like an impeding tide, the insects then flew at the intended victims. All of them huddled up behind the asura again as he threw up an even stronger bubble shield. He gnashed his teeth together. The damned buggers were pressing against the barrier hard. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. To his disbelief and horror, Marjory landed on top of the shield and making her hand into a claw before clamping it onto the shield and causing it to crack. They were doomed. That was until their leader came and delivered a kick to the Canthan's gut while frying the insects with her lightning. Marjory back flipped a few times on the ground before coming to a skidding halt, face expressionless as she stared at her kinsman.  
  
  
  
“That was quite impressive! You hardly even broke a sweat! All of you, stand down. I'll be her opponent now.” She then pointed towards the entrance. “Some of you, go out there and keep watch. I don't want anyone interfering and ruining my fun."  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
                   Johnny and his detachment of Lionguard arrived at the fort. They wasted no time proceeding to the doorway. “Orders or not, we're going in there. You all saw those explosions?” He said, getting nods from the other Lionguard present. _“Miss Marjie, I just hope you aren't doing anything rash...”_ Before they could get to the first set of stairs, they were meet by Pwnagwaphy's guild members.  
  
  
  
“Sorry but there's no walk ins here scrubs. Boss says to keep anyone from interfering with her fight and between me and you, I'm more afraid of what she'd do to the lot of us if we allow you to get by.” The thief said with his group behind him.  
  
  
  
Johnny sighed before adorning a serious look. “Cheap Quaggan Pwnagwaphy. Good, you saved us the trouble of going in. Your guild is here by disbanded, banned from forming guilds in the future and under arrest. We'll round up the rest once we deal with you lot.”  
  
  
They all laughed. With the thief speaking up haughtily. “Well! Have at it then! But, we won't be easy quarry, Mister Lionguard!” He taunted. All combatants then charged each other.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**Marjory vs Mai Trin  
  
**

  
              The Aetherblade's Leader used her weird ability for the umpteenth time to catch the detective by surprise. _“She's moving too damn quick! I can't follow her movements!”_ Marjory said to herself hurriedly.

  
“Why don't we take this.......OUTSIDE!” She said appearing all to close to her face and pushing the rapier against Marjory's own blade and driving her back against the floor until she speared the both of them through the wooden wall and into a decent. They were a constant whirl as their weapons clashed and clanged against each other. The both of them started flicking their wrists respectively as the slashes turned into vibrations due to the speed of their swings. The Thunderess grabbed Jory's arm much to the latter's surprise and turned herself upside down. Flipping around, she delivered an axe like kick. Marjory had enough time to block the blow but it sent her flying even faster towards the flower field. Thinking fast, she summoned a slide of bone that broke her fall before she got too low to the ground. She landed in a skid before looking back up. She went bug eyed. Trin had a finger pointed up in the air but that's not what she had her attention directed at. It was the enormous ball of lightning that currently floated above the woman's head.  
  
  
  
“Let's see you dodge this one!” The air user said with a manic smile before pointing her finger towards the necromancer and launching the giant plasma ball. It was coming in too quickly and she didn't want to risk moving out the way and getting caught in the splash.  
  
  
  
“Fuck!” Marjory yelled. She smacked both of her hands together. **“EXTREME MAGIC! GREATER BONE WALL!”** She said before lifting both of them up. Layer upon layer of thick bone piled onto each other, forming into gargantuan squares. The storm ball pounded into the skeletal wall and slowly began to break pieces of it off. Jory had to do something. She couldn't just sit here. The wall was giving away by the minute and she probably wouldn't have much longer until it broke through. A lightbulb went off. “ _That's it!”_ She snatched a piece of bone fragment from the wall and began infusing it with some of her essence. She then tossed it away in the distance. Before the lightning ball could reach her, she could use her **Spirit Flicker** technique and escape the blast. _“Come on just a little bit more.”_ She said to herself impatiently.  
  
  
  
Mai Trin laughed. “Hahahahaha! Don't tell me you're going to just sit there and take the explosion? Your regenerative abilities are impressive but that won't save you from the blast. It's too much damage for you to absorb and heal!” Her counterpart made no move for any further action, prompting her to add more power to the ball and hastening the process. “Such a shame! I had all sorts of abilities I wanted to test out on you! Oh well! It was fun while it lasted, farewell!” She said as the ball crushed the bone plates that made up the wall with ease.  
  
  
_  
“NOW!”_ Marjory screeched from within the confounds of her mind. As the last bulwark shattered, she instantly de-rezzed away and materialized where the bone fragment was thrown. She had to fan her eyes. The explosion was something akin to a miniature nuke going off as it blinded and obscured her vision while hurricane like wind threatened to take her off her feet. Once everything stopped, she let her hands drop by to her sides as she waited for the smoke to clear. The ball had left a sizable crater where a large patch of flowers once lay. Electricity crackled from the permanent scar with miasma still heavy in the air. Marjory then tensed up as she heard clapping from the background.  
  
  
  
Mai Trin walked out of the dust clouds. “My, my? Aren't you just full of surprises? Didn't expect you to avoid that move of mine. Was it that weird teleporting ability that you used inside the tree house?” She asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Marjory frowned. “Yes and no. I did teleport myself but it wasn't the same technique that I used inside and to be honest? It's really none of your damn business what kind of ability I used. Stop talking to me in such a familiar tone.” She finished coolly.  
  
  
  
The red-eyed woman shrugged. “Pfft, you know? You're not really all that fun to talk to. Whatever then, not like I was that interested anyway.” She said before smiling evilly and vanishing away like an image.

  
Marjory looked left and right frantically. That ability of hers was proving to be quite a nuisance. She could then feel heat in the back of her head and her hairs standing on end as she slung her head to look behind. Mai Trin was there with a hand on her shoulder and rapier raised in a stabbing motion before thrusting it forward. Instinct and quick reflexes intercepted the would be strike as Marjory brought up Noxxian to block it. She swung her axe and took off bits of Trin's hair but was stopped in place as the woman grabbed her wrist. Their fight then turned into a blurry dance of meleeing death. One would unleash a quick succession of swings while the other either parried or blocked. They alternated between this form for awhile. The fight got to such an intensity that it seemed like they were fighting in a 360 degree motion as they spun and performed all sorts of erratic movements. They didn't realize they were back to back as they both blinked in confusion before breaking off and running side by side. Their arms were disfigured lines again as they slashed at each other repeatedly with inhuman speed. Marjory then dashed backwards. She could feel her muscles tightening. With a mighty push, she rocketed towards her opponent and flicked her left leg out into a sharp kick. Mai Trin countered with her own with so much force that it caused sparks to fly from the sheer pressure.  
  
  
“Nice legs.” Mai Trin complimented.  
  
  
“Heh, yours aren't too bad either.” Marjory replied back. They both then focused back on beating the crap out of each other and once again traded off attacks in unison that were in the form of kicks. Trin got the jump on her kinsman and dropped low to the ground with a sweeping kick that took Marjory's legs out from under her. She collided roughly on her left arm before rolling on the ground like a tire and trying to get away from the other Canthan. Mai charged her legs with electricity and begun cart wheeling, hoping to catch the tumbling woman in it. Finally having enough breathing room, Marjory kicked herself off the ground and hurled her axe towards the other woman. Mai Trin caught the green chains and pulled the necromancer along fast, intending to skewer her. A quarter of an inch there, Jory cut the chain and narrowly avoided the slash intending to end her. They were both now distances apart from one another.  
  
  
  
“You really are a hidden gem. Not only have you kept up with my shunpo, you've taken some of my attacks that would have filleted anyone else instantly.” Mai then sighed. “It's unfortunate that we're enemies. Between you and me, I don't like having to kill one of my own. We're spread out too damn thin as it is. If circumstances were different then we could have been allies, maybe friends.” She paused as a dark toothy grin formed on her features. “But, I can't allow you to stop that woman's plans that she's setting in motion. That and you've proven to be a formidable opponent. It'd be a damn shame to let a fight like this go to waste and a delectable specimen like yourself slip away without killing you. **NOW COME MY KINSMAN! ENTERTAIN ME SOME MORE! I PROMISE I'll GRANT YOU A WARRIOR'S DEATH ONCE OUR PLAY TIME HAS ENDED!”** She said cackling psychotically.  
  
  
  
Marjory raised an eyebrow. “Well shit, and here I was thinking I was the one who was the maniac?” She smiled confidently “Sorry sister. I have no intention of losing to some deranged, fight crazy amazon.”

  
“Sticks and stones detective, sticks and stones.” Were Trin's final words before she slowly levitated off the ground. Her hands moved in to a prayer like position while her eyes matched the color of lightning. **“Al'akir! I prostrate myself before your divine presence!”** The lightning caller chanted. The clouds above her started to turn a dark gray with thunder starting to boom like a choir playing at a gathering and multitudes of natural plasma dancing and streaking about. Marjory prepared herself. She needed to be ready to move. Whatever she's about to attack with was going to be big, if not extremely dangerous due to the magical output that it was creating. Mai Trin then spoke some more. **“Grant me your blessed favor and allow me to smite my foes with your righteous might!”** One of her palms raised to the sky, collecting a massive build up of lightning. **“EXTREME MAGIC! VERDICT OF WRATH!!”** She bellowed mightily. A giant lightning bolt shot out of the clouds with a loud boom and grazing the detective's right cheek as she barely shifted her weight in time. The strike drew blood but she had no time to remedy it. A volley of them came at her this time with one causing part of the ground to be destroyed. She found herself slightly in the air before quickly rolling herself against the plant littered ground and running as fast as her feet would take her.  
  
  
  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DANCE WILDHORSE! DANCE!” Mai Trin whooped ecstatically as she constantly sent bolt after bolt.  
  
  
  
The necromancer was doing a good job dodging the destructive attacks as she zig-zagged through them before summoning bones under feet and using them to surf in the air. **“Spirits of the underworld heed my call! I, Grenth's Monk of Death and Decay demand that you come from the nether and aid me! Now go forth! Go forth and wreak havoc and destruction in the Lord of Night's name!”** Marjory said finishing her hymn. Before she could summon her own extreme magic attack, a stray lightning bolt broke her slide made of bone, causing her to be upside down in midair. Alas, this didn't stop her from getting her attack off as she held both hands out with a wide green portal forming in front of her. **“EXTREME MAGIC! SYMPHONY OF WAILING DOOM!”** Wraith's of those that she killed in the past and present, came in droves through the portal and flew to the necromancer's target.  
  
  
  
The air magic wielder frowned. She recognized quite a few of them. Dead Pwnagwaphy members. The two that stood out the most were Moesly and Leeroy. She wouldn't be able to get off any more lightning bolts, as the wraiths closed in. Their ear piercing banshee like howls impaired and crippled her movement as they weaved and soared around her. The ones that got too close were cut before vanishing and re-materializing.  
  
_  
  
“What an annoying ability! I can't keep this up for long.... got t-” _ She tried to say before one flew in behind her, catching the Aetherblade in an unbreakable hold. “Damn it, can't move!”  
  
**  
  
* CRACK! *  
  
**  
  
Was the sound of the punch from the necromancer, connecting with her face and causing it to jerk to the right. “Yeaaaaaaaaah! Feel it!” She screamed triumphantly before planting an uppercut to the gut and taking Mai Trin off her feet. She spit up blood as Marjory laid in punch after punch into her midsection, while keeping her in the air. With amazing speed, Marjory backflipped, and hit her with a combination of a boulder breaking kick and a seismic punch, causing the Aetherblade to slam roughly in the ground and skidding against it. The necromancer wouldn't relent. She kicked Trin's skidding body like a soccer ball and sending her even further away. She sprinted after her. She needed to end this now.  
  
  
  
  
Mai Trin smiled wickedly, stopping her cringe worthy tumble fest. Using her shunpo, she added extra steps to her movements, causing clones of herself to appear. The clones weren't separate extensions, rather it was her moving at such a speed that it gave off the illusion that they were. Where one image was, she'd already be several feet ahead. This put the necromancer in a very severe pinch. It was like Starkk's ability to create images of himself. While the images couldn't cause physical damage, it didn't make the technique any less dangerous. Each image she swiped disappeared. It confused and threw her off as she tried to nail the real one. _“Crap! Crappity! Crap! Crap! This is bad! I'm just swiping at friggen air here! She's moving way faster than earlier! Got to try to pinpoi-”_ Her expression was one of apprehension as the images all fired off white colored electricity. They came at her in all directions so trying to dodge would be useless. She did the only thing she could do, try to block them. She found herself dumbfounded, as several passed through her. _“Wait, five images. So this one must be the real one!”_ She said regaining her confidence and preparing to block it but it passed through her as well. _“Wha....!?_ **HIGYKKKK!!!”** Blood sprayed from her mouth as the sound of her entire body being electrocuted filled the air. The captain had added an extra step and swing, already anticipating that the necromancer would try to block her fifth faint.  
  
  
  
  
“You fought well! You actually pushed me far enough to use my God's Dust.” Mai Trin said as she spared a glance at her opponent's smoking, blackened body. Her frame was leaned back and as stiff as a statue from the buffet of volts she just took. “Marjory Delaqua huh? I'll honor you as a peerless warrior my kinsman but this is as far as you go. Goodbye.” She then flicked her rapier, splashing fresh blood onto the flowers before putting it back in it's sheathe and walking off. She smiled. _“Hmph.......to think I had almost fallen for this woman....”_ Her soul just about left her body as a loud explosion echoed from behind her and sending chillbumps all over her skin. She directed her shocked eyes towards the source.  
  
  
**  
  
“Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi...........the hell you think you're going? This fight is damn no where near over!”** Marjory said with insane glee. Her head was tilted all the way to the left as vile green energy leaked out of her like an endless supply of water from an ocean as it healed what it was able. She wouldn't be back at peak fighting condition but it'd be enough to at least end her fight with her fellow Canthan since she wasn't looking too good herself. She cracked her neck. “That really hurt you know? I'll be sure to return the favor a thousand fold!”  
  
  
  
  
Mai Trin's face was not the most pleasant thing to look at in the present moment. It could only be described as something you'd see out of a very disturbing horror flick. **“You're perfect! PERFECT! I MUST HAVE YOU! I WILL HAVE YOU! YOU'LL BE MINE AND ONLY BELONG TO ME! NO ONE ELSE WILL HAVE YOU! I'LL JUST INCAPACITATE** **YOU** **AND BRING YOU BACK TO HEADQUARTERS! I CAN'T WAIT! WE'RE GOING HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!”** The woman said in a voice that'd leave anyone questioning her sanity.

  
  
Marjory's face was expressionless. She sighed. “Flattered but I don't swing that way I'm afraid.............besides, I don't do creepy yanderes, wait?” Wasn't she technically the same? She shook her head. She didn't have time to think about that. She smiled darkly, raising one hand towards the sky. The area around them started to variate between colors before turning black. Black lightning began billowing out of her hand as it raked the ground. The red-eyed lightning wielder wasn't smiling anymore as she observed the machinations of her opponent. The first two things to appear were two shades. One had a bow. The next was a gigantic creature that split the ground open with the detective on it's back. It was a shadowy creature that resembled a bull. It was her pet Aatxe Xatu.  
  
  
  
Marjory then lifted a finger towards Mai Trin's field of view. **“SINESTRA! UMBRANOX! XATU! MESS THIS BITCH UP!”** Her voice echoed out murderously before all of them charged at the Aetherblade at once. The two shades were first but were immediately stopped in place and immobilized by a fan of electric charged kunai. Mai Trin sprinted forward to meet the behemoth and it's rider head on. It threw a crust breaking blow that cracked the ground. She jumped on it's arm, swinging herself as if it were a branch and running along it. Before she could reach Jory, the creature let out a mighty roar, blowing her back. She landed in a skid before ducking under a drill like bite from the shade known as Sinestra. The other one sprouted multiple whip like protrusions before spearing them at the Thunderess. She had no trouble swatting them away and advancing towards the shade. Using her mongoose speed like ability, she ran the shade through, instantly dispersing it's body into particles. She looked around to see that the Aatxe, Sinestra and Marjory were flying towards her from all sides.  
  
  
  
  
She grinned. **“1,000,000 Volts Vari!”** Mai Trin said with a snap of her fingers. A colossal sized thunder bolt struck the ground, dosing the area in a searing flash. Once it ended, Marjory was on the ground, burnt to a crisp. Her shade was gone while half of Xatu's body was in heap a few feet away from them. It was slowly returning back to the underworld from which it was summoned. The thundercaller then allowed herself to giggle. “You're simply delightful my love. Even if you're dead, I can simply use the risen energy we've been collecting to revive you! Won't that be great!?” She said cheerfully as she walked over. Just as she was starting to pick her up, a cut split through her shoulder and forcing her back.

  
  
  
“ **Hey bitch.........keep your little kiddie fantasies to yourself. Now you've gone and done it.............that really, really fucking hurt!”** A demented Marjory said raising herself off the ground with bits of crispy black skin falling off of her and newer skin replacing it instantly. The ground below her started to turn a sickly color and rotting away. She got into a stance with both arms flaring green. **“Black Art! Blessing of the Rafflesia! (Blessing of the Corpse Flower).** Her sclera turned black with a shadowy growth running from her right shoulder to her arm. One eye was flaming green while the other iris turned into a slit like yellow color.  
  
  
  
  
Mai Trin blushed. “You still have this much power left? You're too much!”  
  
  
  
  
Marjory smirked. “Honestly, I don't have much strength left and this fight has been dragging out long enough so I'm going to end this with this one last attack. Prepare yourself! **Yin Release! Shadow Commandment!”** She chanted with her arm turning into an over-sized green claw.  
  
  
  
  
“Very well then, one final move, no holds bar. Winner takes all.” Mai Trin said as copious amounts of electrical arcane energy began flowing from her. “ **Air Release! Plasma Covenant!”** Two yellow eyed tiger heads in the form of lightning appeared on both arms. She combined them together to make an even bigger tiger head. The energy from the both of them threatened to destroy the tree house and the very area around them.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
              Over back in the treehouse, all of the guild members that were left stood there in awestruck wonder. They had witnessed the entire exchange.  
  
  
  
  
“By Jormag's breath..........it's like watching two gods go at it.”  
  
  
  
  
“I agree, the both of them are on a whole different level. I've never seen a fight like this, ever.”  
  
  
  
  
“All of you don't move!” A voice rung out from behind them and stopping their conversation. It was Lionguard. “It's over for all of you, now come quietly. There doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed.” Johnny said and hoping for a peaceful resolution.  
  
  
  
“Shit! We forgot all about them!” One of the members said in frustration. The human engineer from earlier but a hand on his chest, stopping him.  
  
  
  
“We have no intention of resisting officer. This has gone on long enough so on behalf of my guild, we'll all come quietly.” She said before getting reluctant, silent agreements from the rest. They all put their hands behind their heads and got on their knees.  
  
  
  
As the Lionguard walked over, they, including Johnny all stared in astonishment at the scene below. _“Is that Jory.....?”_  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**  
“SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!!!”** Marjory said fearsomely with one hand clamped on her arm and running to meet the other woman.  
  
  
**  
“STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!”** Mai Trin yelled, mirroring her counterpart.  
  
  
**  
“GRINNNNNNNNNNDER!!” (Soul Grinder, representing Marjory's attack)**  
  
  
**  
“FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!”  (Storm Feng, representing Mai Trin's attack)  
  
  
**  
Both woman shouted in unison with both attacks colliding against each other. It then became a power struggle as the entire area vibrated violently. This went on for awhile as it seemed one wouldn't best the other. Since Trin was less damaged than Marjory, she began to push her back. It was beginning to overpower her attack and it didn't help that she was getting tired.  
  
  
  
Her thoughts then flashed back to Agewynn and her two closest friends. She gritted her teeth.  _“No fuck that! I have too many people counting on me and too much riding on this to lose to the likes of you! I promised Mrs. Wynrie and speedy that I'd get that artifact back and THAT'S WHAT I INTEND TO DO!”_ Marjory said valiantly as she forced the other woman back.  
  
  
  
“No! T-Too powerful! Not going to h-!!!” In a flash both attacks ended with the two running through each other. None of them moved for awhile.  
  
  
  
Mai Trin then peeked over her shoulder. _“Well, I guess this isn't so bad...............I'd rather it be you that I lost by instead of someone..........”_ She said sleepily before falling onto her stomach.  
  
  
Marjory was breathing rapidly. The area around them returned back to normal with her own form going back to the way it originally was. Her movements were shaky and she stumbled a few times before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
         
 “Jory!” Johnny said catching her in time. “Hey! Come on! You're alright, you're way tougher than this!”

 

  
  
Marjory smacked a hand softly on his cheek. _“You're too loud, I'm alright.....”_ She said heavily fatigued.  
  
  
  
  
Johnny smiled at her before helping her up. “That was really amazing Delaqua. I didn't know you were that strong.”

  
  
  
She laughed softly before coughing a little. “Well, I don't feel amazing. Did you round up the rest?” She asked.  
  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
  
“Good, we'll take them and her back to Lion's Arch. With their guild disbanded, they won't be causing any more problems.” Marjory then thought to herself. _“Damn it! Still can't believe I let him get away. It was right there._ ” She sighed. _“Looks like things got more complicated. Inquest, this new group called Aetherblades.........? Then there's this Scarlet woman? Well, I'm sure the amazon will have quite a story to tell us once we get back."  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
** _  
  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be only a one time thing that I ask this but I'd like to get some constructive criticism on how this story is doing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't mind the occasional oh hey your story is nice but a comment about something that I can maybe improve upon will be lovely. Things that I don't want to see or won't bother entertaining and may even be deleted if there's an option for it, flames, bitching about canon pairings with OCs in an AU story, (now not to say I don't mind suggestions), this isn't lore friendly and other nonessential negative nonsense.
> 
>  
> 
> I know my story or style of writing won't be liked by all and that's okay but I just can't really give my energy to those kinds of comments because they aren't contributing to my story at all. Once again, comments on how I can improve and such are welcome but not required. Hope a couple of people won't mind taking time out of their day to drop something by. You don't have to register here to leave one either.
> 
>  
> 
> I know I said there would be more Marjory Gaiden but I think this chapter wraps it up quite nicely so with that I bring it to a close. Expect more reveals next chapter as I focus back on the main part of the story. This however won't be the last time Destiny's Edge or Marjory will see of Mai Trin.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Probably one of my hardest chapters that I had to write to date lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Jet~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. Quick update.

**Going to have to put this on a hiatus. I'm going to Job Corp next Tuesday, (or so I believe) and won't be able to work on this during my transitioning. They may or may not have internet down there but if they do, I'll try to work on this on and off but it will be on a limited time only.**


End file.
